Pasión en Rio de Janeiro
by Manue Peralta
Summary: En el sensual calor de Río y de su carnaval, Bella sucumbe a los encantos de su jefe, Edward Cullen Pero una vez le roba su virginidad, el multimillonario brasileño no quiere nada más con ella… ¡hasta que descubre que está embarazada! Aquí les traigo otro fic! Es una adaptación. LEMMONS. Nos leemos dentro ;)
1. Prologo

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 1**

**Prologo**

_Ella está embarazada… ¡y él tomará lo que por derecho le corresponde!_

_En el sensual calor de Río y de su carnaval, Bella sucumbe a los encantos de su jefe Edward Cullen. Pero una vez le roba su virginidad, el multimillonario brasileño no quiere nada más con ella… ¡hasta que descubre que está embarazada!_

_Edward no se conformará con menos que convertir a Isabella en su esposa. Su matrimonio es apasionado durante las noches, pero vacío durante el día. Ella se percata de que se encuentra en una situación imposible; el oscuro pasado de Edward ha helado su corazón, pero ella se ha enamorado de su esposo…_


	2. Chapter 1

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capítulo 1**

Embarazada. Cuando Bella Swan salió de la boca de metro todavía estaba temblando. No se percató del hecho de que tras un largo y gris invierno, finalmente Nueva York se había rendido a una brillante primavera.

Pero ella estaba helada. No sentía los dedos de los pies ni de las manos desde que aquella misma mañana había visto los resultados de la prueba de embarazo… aquellas dos rayitas rosas.

Embarazada.

Se iba a casar en seis horas y estaba embarazada. Del bebé de otro hombre. Del bebé de su jefe.

Se detuvo en seco delante del edificio Cullen. Miró la trigésima planta y sintió cómo el pánico se apoderó de ella.

Edward Cullen, el oscuro y despiadado magnate del acero para el que llevaba trabajando un año, iba a ser padre.

Todavía recordaba cómo, durante la apasionada noche que habían pasado en el Carnaval de Río, él le había dicho que no la podía dejar embarazada. Le había susurrado al oído que no se preocupara ya que sería imposible.

¡Y ella le había creído!

No comprendía cómo había sido tan estúpida. Había sido presa del tópico más antiguo del mundo; una inocente chica de pueblo que se muda a la gran y peligrosa ciudad para dejarse seducir por su arrogante, rico y extremadamente sexy jefe.

Debía haber dejado la empresa en Navidades, cuando lo hizo Jacob. Pero había seguido trabajando allí, como si algo fuera a impedir que perdiera la ciudad que amaba, la vida que le encantaba, al hombre que…

Dejó de pensar en eso y se dijo a sí misma que sólo había sido un encaprichamiento. Un salvaje encaprichamiento al que le había seguido una seducción.

Sabía que la noticia de su embarazo no convertiría a Edward en padre. El famoso _playboy_ tenía infinidad de mujeres a su disposición, mujeres a las que trataba como reinas cuando le apetecía para luego tratarlas como si fueran basura. Seguramente que ya se había olvidado de ella, una chica que llevaba ropa barata y que no tenía un aspecto muy atrayente.

Edward Cullen… ¿un padre decente?

Lo más probable sería que le ofreciera dinero para que abortara.

—Oh… —dijo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y maldiciendo a Edward en voz alta.

Aunque aquel embarazo era muy inconveniente, había llegado a querer mucho a aquel bebé. Era su hijo. Su familia.

Pero sabía que Edward tenía el derecho de conocer la noticia.

Entró en el edificio y se dirigió hacia los ascensores, donde tomó uno que la llevó a la trigésima planta.

Al llegar se dirigió con mucha determinación hacia las oficinas.

—Llegas tarde —espetó Irina Denali cuando la vio—. Los números que me diste anoche no eran correctos. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, muchacha?

Bella sintió cómo el suelo se movía debajo de sus pies al embargarla una sensación de náusea. Ya se había sentido mareada en dos ocasiones mientras se dirigía hacia allí en metro desde su pequeño apartamento en Washington Heights. Aunque en realidad llevaba sufriendo mareos desde hacía meses. Aquello debería haberle advertido, pero se había dicho a sí misma que su menstruación no era muy regular. No podía estar embarazada. ¡Edward Cullen le había dado su palabra!

— ¿Estás enferma? —Le preguntó la señora Denali, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿O has estado de fiesta toda la noche?

— ¿De fiesta? —contestó Bella, riéndose levemente. Aquella mañana, cuando finalmente había sido capaz de subir la cremallera de su falda negra de tubo y de abrocharse los botones de su entallada camisa blanca, se había dirigido a una farmacia abierta las veinticuatro horas. Allí había comprado una prueba de embarazo—. No, no he estado de fiesta.

—Entonces es algún hombre —dijo Irina—. Ya he visto esto antes. Espera ahí —ordenó la secretaria antes de contestar al teléfono—. Oficina de Edward Cullen…

Otra de las secretarias que trabajaban allí se acercó a Bella para darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

— ¿Has visto la fotografía del señor Serrador en los periódicos de esta mañana? —Preguntó Jessica—. Llevó a lady Tanya Dwyer a la cena benéfica de anoche. Es tan guapa y elegante, ¿no te parece? Pero claro, proviene de una familia de clase alta, al igual que él.

Bella apretó los dientes y pensó que jamás debía haber confesado su encaprichamiento de Edward… ni cuánto había sufrido tras haber estado con él en Río.

Jessica había esparcido unos malintencionados rumores por la oficina. En aquel momento, todo el personal que trabajaba para Edward la consideraba una caza fortunas. ¡Ella, que nunca antes había besado a un hombre! ¡Había sido él quien la había tomado en brazos en Río!

Pero finalmente había renunciado a sus sueños y se había percatado de que su abuela tenía razón.

Su corazón no era lo suficientemente duro ni moderno como para sobrevivir a la vida en la gran ciudad. Se había dado por vencida.

Hacía tres semanas le había dicho que sí a Jacob. Éste había dejado su prestigioso trabajo como abogado en las oficinas Cullen para marcharse a trabajar al pequeño pueblo de ambos y abrir un bufete. Había insistido en que Bella se marchara con él, pero ella se había negado.

Pero después de aquel día no tendría que volver a ver Nueva York… ni a Edward. Se iba a casar con un hombre respetable que la amaba. Un hombre en el que podía confiar.

Claro, eso sería asumiendo que Jacob todavía la quisiera al enterarse de que estaba embarazada del hijo de otro.

La señora Denali colgó el teléfono y la miró.

—No sé qué has estado haciendo en tu tiempo libre, pero tu trabajo ha sido inaceptable. Ésta es tu última oportunidad…

La profunda voz de Edward la interrumpió. Éste habló por el interfono de la oficina.

—Señora Denali, venga inmediatamente.

El pánico se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella al oír aquella voz. Se le revolucionó el corazón.

—Sí, señor —contestó la secretaria ejecutiva. Entonces miró a Bella de arriba abajo de manera crítica—. Necesito que hagas un nuevo análisis a conciencia de…

—No —susurró Bella.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó la señora Denali con el enfado reflejado en la cara.

Temblando pero muy decidida, Bella miró a la mujer a la cara.

—Tengo que verlo.

— ¡Desde luego que no! —espetó la secretaria.

—Déjala pasar —terció Jessica—. En cuanto la vea vestida con ese horrendo conjunto seguro que la despide.

Ignorando aquel hiriente comentario, Bella comenzó a dirigirse al despacho del jefe.

— ¡Detente inmediatamente! —Le ordenó Irina, poniéndose delante de ella—. Aquí no eres nadie y ya he soportado demasiado tu incompetencia. ¡Tu insolencia! Agarra tus cosas. ¡Estás despedida!

Desesperada, Bella logró pasar por un lado de la señora Denali y entrar en el despacho de su multimillonario jefe.

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo! Espero les guste!**

**Andrea 14 de Cullen****, ****isa-21****, ****Mon de Cullen****,****Lilly Black Masen****, ****lunatico0030**** Muchas Gracias por sus RR y espero no defraudarlos! Actualizare cada vez se me sea posible! **

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Besos **


	3. Chapter 2

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Temblando pero muy decidida, Bella miró a la mujer a la cara.

—Tengo que verlo.

— ¡Desde luego que no! —espetó la secretaria.

—Déjala pasar —terció Jessica—. En cuanto la vea vestida con ese horrendo conjunto seguro que la despide.

Ignorando aquel hiriente comentario, Bella comenzó a dirigirse al despacho del jefe.

— ¡Detente inmediatamente! —Le ordenó Irina, poniéndose delante de ella—. Aquí no eres nadie y ya he soportado demasiado tu incompetencia. ¡Tu insolencia! Agarra tus cosas. ¡Estás despedida!

Desesperada, Bella logró pasar por un lado de la señora Denali y entrar en el despacho de su multimillonario jefe.

**Capitulo 2.**

Edward Cullen estaba teniendo una semana infernal.

Tras un año de duro trabajo y de gastar millones de dólares, su hostil toma de poder sobre Trock Nickel Ltd había fallado.

Porque había perdido su aliado entre los directores de aquella empresa.

Porque no había acudido a una importante cita.

Porque una de sus secretarias no había escrito correctamente la hora…

Y aquél sólo era el último de los errores de Isabella Swan. Durante las anteriores semanas había observado cómo el trabajo de ella caía en picado hasta llegar a unos niveles ridículos. La había visto llegar tarde, marcharse antes de tiempo, alargar mucho la hora de comer y pasar demasiado rato en el cuarto de baño.

Maldiciendo, se levantó de su escritorio y comenzó a andar por delante de los grandes ventanales desde los que se veían los rascacielos de Manhattan y el parque Battery. A pesar de la inexperiencia de la señorita Swan y de la manera en la que la había contratado… simplemente basándose en la recomendación del que había sido su jefe de abogados… se la había llevado consigo a Río para cubrir un importante acuerdo, ya que la señora Denali había estado enferma. E Isabella Swan había estado en camino de convertirse en una empleada muy valiosa para su empresa.

Pero había cometido el error de seducirla…

Apretó los dientes y se dijo a sí mismo que jamás debía haberla llevado a Río. Debía haberla despedido en Navidades junto con su traicionero abogado.

Se puso tenso al recordar la pálida cara de Jacob Black cuando éste supo que él había descubierto lo que había hecho.

—Debería darme las gracias, señor Cullen —había dicho el hombre—. Le he ahorrado millones de dólares.

¿Darle las gracias? Lo que se merecía Black era arder en el infierno.

Pero tuvo que admitir que quizá le gustaba tener a Isabella por la oficina. Al contrario que otras muchas secretarias, ella siempre había actuado de manera alegre y amable. No se había involucrado en los cotilleos y había añadido vitalidad a la oficina.

Hasta que se había acostado con ella.

Había sabido que la muchacha venía de un pueblo, pero como tenía veinticuatro años en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que fuera virgen. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás la habría tocado. Las vírgenes se tomaban demasiado en serio las relaciones sexuales y lo veían como el comienzo de una relación. Además, normalmente eran aburridas en la cama.

Pero Isabella Swan había sido encantadoramente sensacional, con aquellos preciosos ojos café achocolatados y aquel angelical castaño. Había tenido un cuerpo tan fantástico que él había asumido que tenía mucha experiencia. Movido por el calor y la lujuria del Carnaval de Río había actuado en un impulso. Y había sido una noche maravillosa… Se excitaba con sólo recordarlo.

Pero había otras muchas mujeres bellas en el mundo y no estaba interesado en romper corazones inocentes.

Oyó cierto alboroto fuera de su despacho e, irritado, volvió a presionar el botón del interfolio.

— ¿Señora Denali? ¿A qué se debe el retraso?

La puerta del despacho se abrió abruptamente y Edward se puso tenso.

—Por fin. Por favor, escriba lo siguiente…

Pero al levantar la vista, en vez de ver a su competente secretaria ejecutiva, vio a su cruz… la mujer que con su belleza e inocencia le había costado un acuerdo de un billón de dólares.

— ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! —Gritó ella, forcejeando con la señora Denali—. ¡Por favor!

—Señorita Swan —espetó él. Entonces la miró detenidamente.

Bella llevaba el pelo agarrado en una despeinada coleta y tenía ojeras. Su aspecto era realmente horrible y la arrugada ropa que llevaba le hacía parecer más gorda. Se preguntó qué le había ocurrido a su alegre y arreglada secretaria.

Sin duda la chica pretendía confesar su amor por él y suplicarle un compromiso… precisamente lo que él había tratado de evitar. Le habría gustado tenerla como amante durante más de una noche, pero se había negado a sí mismo aquel placer. La había ignorado deliberadamente con la intención de que la muchacha se percatara de que no tenía ningún futuro con él.

Le había sido difícil, sobre todo trabajando en la misma oficina. Muchas veces, al verla sentada en su puesto de trabajo, había deseado llevarla a su despacho y hacerle el amor sobre su escritorio, contra la pared, en el sofá de cuero… Pero se había contenido. Había tratado de ser noble.

Y aquél era el resultado: tres meses sin tener a ninguna mujer en su cama y la pérdida de un acuerdo de un billón de dólares.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó, jadeando, una furiosa Irina Denali—. Traté de detenerla…

—Déjenos solos, señora Denali —contestó él.

—Pero, señor… —comenzó a responder la mujer.

Edward la miró de tal manera que provocó que la señora Denali se marchara de inmediato y que cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

—Siéntese, señora Swan—ordenó entonces él.

La muchacha no se movió. Con los brazos cruzados, lo miró amargamente.

—Creo que deberías comenzar a llamarme Bella. ¿No te parece?

¿Bella? Él nunca sería tan poco profesional como para tutear a un miembro de su personal.

—Siéntese —repitió.

En aquella ocasión Bella obedeció. Se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio de él. Tenía un aspecto muy infeliz, como si estuviera enferma. Su mirada provocó que Edward se sintiera culpable e intranquilo.

Obviamente el silencio de él no le había dejado las cosas claras a aquella mujer. Iba a tener que ser muy brusco y decirle que no tenía intención de tener ninguna relación seria.

Con suerte, Bella aceptaría su decisión y volvería a ser una secretaria eficiente. Tenía que darle la oportunidad… ¡aunque si hubiera sido otro miembro de su personal el que le hubiera hecho perder un contrato tan importante lo hubiera echado sin pensarlo dos veces!

Pero no le podía hacer eso a Bella. No después de haberla seducido en Río. No después de haber pervertido la inocencia de la única chica verdaderamente buena que había conocido en Nueva York.

— ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, señorita Swan? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para que casi se haya peleado con la señora Denali?

—Tengo… algo que decirte —contestó Bella, tragando saliva.

— ¿Sí?

Edward esperó. Supuso que ella le iba a decir que lo amaba, que no podía vivir sin él…

—Me… me marcho —fue lo que dijo Bella —. Dimito. De inmediato.

Infantil alivio se apoderó del cuerpo de él. Pero a continuación sintió un profundo arrepentimiento.

Se sentó en su silla.

—Siento oír eso. Pero comprendo por qué quiere marcharse. Le escribiré una carta de recomendación que conseguirá que cualquier empresa de la ciudad la contrate.

—No — Bella negó con la cabeza—. No comprendes. No necesito ninguna carta de recomendación. Me voy a casar.

Muy impresionado, Edward se quedó mirándola.

— ¿Se va a casar? —Dijo, sintiendo como el pecho se le quedaba frío—. ¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde.

— ¡Qué rápido! —exclamó él, apretando los puños.

—Lo sé.

Edward respiró profundamente. Durante los meses anteriores ella no había parecido estar muy abatida por lo que había ocurrido con él. Se percató de que no la había herido al seducirla y de que ella se había distraído con un nuevo romance. Debería sentirse feliz.

Pero algo parecido a una furia ciega se apoderó de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo al hombre que en poco tiempo tendría a Isabella Swan en su cama todas las noches…

/

/

/

**Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, para serles honestos sus RR fueron los q me motivaron a escribir mas rapido!**

**Gracias a todos por leer**

**Besos**


	4. Chapter 3

**La historia no es mía, le ****pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 3:**

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó.

— ¿Realmente te importa? —quiso saber ella, sentándose erguida en la silla.

—No —contestó Edward, poniéndose tenso—. No.

Bella se quedó mirándolo durante largo rato.

—Es cierto, ¿verdad? —Dijo por fin, susurrando—. Para ti las mujeres son intercambiables. Las utilizas para organizar tu rutina, para que te hagan el café o para que te calienten la cama.

Él pensó que nunca antes había experimentado la sensación de que una mujer a la que todavía deseaba lo dejara. Se sintió furioso.

—Pues debe saber, señorita Swan, que lo distraída que ha estado usted con su nuevo novio me ha costado perder el acuerdo Trock…

— ¡Te he dicho que me llames Bella! —Gritó ella—, ¡Y no he terminado!

Edward se cruzó de brazos y se forzó en esperar.

Bella se levantó despacio de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Tenía los ojos acuosos y parecía estar muy emocionada.

—Siento lo del acuerdo Trock, Edward, pero hay algo que debes saber —dijo en voz baja—. Voy… a tener un bebé.

¿Un bebé? Él se quedó helado. Bella estaba embarazada del hijo de otro hombre.

Durante un momento le costó incluso respirar. Oyó el eco de una voz de mujer que le suplicaba en portugués…

— ¿Te casarás conmigo, Edward? ¿Lo harás?

Y más tarde la voz de un hombre que le hablaba en el mismo idioma.

—Me temo que está muerta, _senhor_. La han golpeado hasta matarla…

— ¿Edward?

La voz de Bella le hizo volver al presente.

Embarazada. Aquello explicaba que hubiera ganado peso y su palidez. Había estado en la cama con otro hombre. Se preguntó cuántas veces habrían hecho el amor para que ella se quedara embarazada. ¿Tres veces a la semana? ¿Tres veces al día? El enfado que sentía se hizo aún más intenso. Desde que habían regresado de Río, él había sido tan célibe como un monje ya que había estado luchando día y noche para materializar el acuerdo Trock. Y mientras que él había estado culpándose a sí mismo por haber destruido la inocencia de aquella pobre muchacha, ella se había metido en la cama de otro hombre con toda tranquilidad.

—Isabella, eres una buena actriz, ¿verdad? —no pudo evitar decirle, mirándola. Comenzó a tutearla—. Haces muy bien el papel de la dulce chica inocente. Pero cuando te diste cuenta de que entregarme tu virginidad no iba a conseguir que me quedara contigo, te marchaste con otro hombre a toda prisa, ¿no es así? Y te quedaste _accidentalmente_ embarazada. Supongo que será muy rico. Enhorabuena.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Crees que me he quedado embarazada a propósito? —susurró—. ¿Qué he forzado a un hombre a casarse conmigo?

—Creo que eres muy lista —contestó él con frialdad—. Durante todo este tiempo he pensado que eras muy diferente al resto de las mujeres… pero eres incluso peor, _Biskreta_, eres la mejor actriz que conozco.

— ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?

—Sólo tengo curiosidad por saber la identidad del pobre tonto —dijo Edward despiadadamente—. Dime… ¿quién es el idiota que se dejó atrapar por ti?

En ese momento los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero él acorazó su corazón frente a aquellas lágrimas de cocodrilo. No iba a permitir que le tomara el pelo. ¡Nunca más! Había estado preocupándose por sus sentimientos durante tres meses. Incluso se había contenido de llevarla a la cama por protegerla. ¡Y durante todo aquel tiempo lo único que había buscado Bella había sido tener un anillo en el dedo!

—Tú crees que sólo un idiota se casaría conmigo, ¿no es así? —dijo ella.

—Efectivamente —contestó él fríamente—. Sólo unos pocos tontos se casarían con una mujer que los ha atrapado deliberadamente con un bebé.

A Bella comenzaron a caerle las lágrimas por las mejillas.

—Eres una actriz envenenada —murmuró Edward—. Has realizado una actuación maravillosa. Ella lo miró y se rió.

—Tú jamás dejarás embarazada a ninguna mujer, ¿verdad, Edward? —espetó—. ¡Te has asegurado de ello!

—_Sím_, así es —respondió él—. Jamás he conocido a ninguna mujer en la que pudiera confiar durante más tiempo del que conlleva seducirla.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? —preguntó Bella, susurrando—. ¿Después de que me sedujeras y de que me robaras la virginidad? ¿Después de tres meses de silencio no tienes otra cosa que decirme que no sean insultos?

Edward sintió cómo un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Pensó que Isabella Swan era una caza fortunas y que era ridículo que le sorprendiera. Había muchas como ella.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte —dijo mordazmente—. ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí, en mi despacho? Has renunciado a tu trabajo sin previo aviso. Aunque la verdad es que te has convertido en una secretaria tan mala que me alegro de que te marches. ¿Pero por qué sigues aquí? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu futuro marido no te vaya a complacer en la cama y estás tratando de buscar un amante? Pues lo siento, pero yo no salgo con mujeres casadas.

— ¡Eres detestable! —espetó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

—No, querida, Eso lo serás tú. Como empleada mía, te respeto. Pero me equivoqué contigo. Márchate, Isabella. Simplemente márchate.

—No te preocupes, Edward —dijo ella con suavidad—. Jamás me volverás a ver.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y él se dirigió a abrir. Se encontró con un guardia de seguridad.

—La señora Denali me ha llamado, señor Cullen.

—Sí, acompañe a la señorita Swan a la salida —contestó Edward, dándose la vuelta—. Márchate, Isabella. Buena suerte.

—Buena suerte —repitió ella—. Adiós.

Una vez estuvo solo, Edward trató de trabajar. Pero no pudo. Después de una hora se dio por vencido. Telefoneó a una actriz bellísima y la invitó a comer.

Sólo fue mientras comían que se le ocurrió que el hijo que estaba esperando Isabella podía ser suyo.

/

/

/

**Aqui esta el capitulo..**

**Gracias a todos por sus RR, con sus palabras son la recompensa de mi esfuerzo**

**Besos y nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 4

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 4.**

Era el día perfecto para una boda.

Cuando Bella se bajó de la limusina que habían alquilado, perfumadas flores caían de los árboles. Podía oír como piaban los pájaros y observó lo azul que estaba el cielo.

Era el día perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida, su vida como esposa feliz y futura mamá. El día perfecto para olvidarse de la existencia de Edward Cullen.

Se preguntó por qué se sentía tan abatida y por qué había estado llorando durante las anteriores seis horas, mientras se había dirigido hacia su pueblo por la autopista de Pennsylvania.

—Tranquila —dijo su abuela, tomándola del brazo al llegar a la puerta de la iglesia. Leah miró a su nieta—. ¿Estás preparada?

—Sí —contestó Bella entre dientes. Pero en realidad no estaba preparada en absoluto.

Le había dejado a Jacob ocho mensajes en su contestador automático durante su viaje desde Manhattan, pero éste no había contestado a su teléfono móvil. Seguramente estaba dejando todo arreglado en su despacho antes de que partieran hacia Aruba en su luna de miel.

Jacob le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a hacerse rico para ella. No la creía cuando le decía que no necesitaba ser rica. Todo lo que quería era sentirse segura.

Segura… y que no le volvieran a romper el corazón.

Pero no podía casarse con Jacob sin decirle que estaba embarazada. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que darle la opción de cancelar el matrimonio. En ese momento se percató de que parte de ella incluso deseaba que lo hiciera…

— ¡Ten cuidado… las flores! —protestó su abuela.

—Lo siento —respondió Bella, cuyo corazón se aceleraba más y más según pasaba el tiempo. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada—. Me prometiste que primero ibas a encontrar a Jacob.

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Leah Swan, echándole una miradita a su nieta—. Trae mala suerte que un hombre vea a su novia antes de la boda.

— ¡Por favor, abuela!

—Está bien, está bien. Hoy es tu día —concedió la señora Swan, suspirando.

Entonces la guió hasta una antecámara que había dentro de la iglesia.

—Espera aquí.

Bella esperó. Y esperó. Miró por la pequeña ventana que había en la sala y vio los verdes bosques que rodeaban la iglesia. Flint, Pennsylvania, estaba sólo a cuatro horas de Manhattan, pero parecía que entre ambos lugares había un mundo de diferencia.

Tanto Jacob como ella habían crecido siendo pobres en aquel pueblo. Al haber regresado las anteriores Navidades siendo un acaudalado abogado, él había sido recibido como un héroe. Jacob incluso ya había comprado la mansión más bonita del lugar y la estaba arreglando para ella. Le había dicho que haría lo que fuera para conseguir que lo amara. Lo que fuera.

Pero antes de casarse tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada. Y dejarle que decidiera.

Si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, en realidad la idea de convertirse en esposa de aquel hombre no le parecía correcta. Pero sus instintos no acertaban mucho.

Al haber estado cuidando de su madre durante la larga enfermedad de ésta, había pasado muchas noches oscuras deseando experimentar aventuras en tierras remotas. Había deseado besos apasionados de hombres fogosos. Pero haber estado en los brazos de Edward le había llegado al corazón…

—Bella —dijo Jacob de manera afectuosa desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿No sabes que tenemos a trescientas personas esperando? ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Jacob —ella estaba temblando. Se forzó en respirar profundamente y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que olvidarse de Edward—. ¿Puedes entrar aquí un momento, por favor?

—No… traería mala suerte.

— ¡Eso es sólo una superstición!

Bella oyó cómo él se reía.

—He tardado tanto en convencerte de que te cases conmigo que no voy a correr ningún riesgo.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Realmente tengo que hablar contigo!

—Sea lo que sea lo que tengas que decir, estoy deseando oírlo —contestó Jacob—. Espera unos minutos y podrás decírmelo todos los días durante el resto de nuestra vida.

Horrorizada, ella se percató de que él creía que finalmente le iba a decir que lo amaba.

—Jacob, no comprendes…

—Espera —ordenó él con firmeza.

A ella no le quedó otra opción que decírselo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Hubo una pausa.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par. Jacob estaba pálido, pero parecía que echaba chispas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con fuerza y la agarró de la muñeca.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? —espetó—. ¿Cuándo nos hemos acostado juntos tú y yo?

Asustada ante aquella actitud de él. Bella dio un paso atrás.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Fue un error. Nunca pretendí hacerte daño…

— ¿Quién es el padre? —exigió saber él, agarrándola con más fuerza.

—No importa. Jamás volveré a verlo —contestó ella.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

Jacob le soltó la muñeca.

—Así que fue por eso por lo que repentinamente accediste a casarte conmigo, ¿no es así? Porque estabas embarazada y tu amante te había abandonado.

— ¡No!

—Pero cometiste un error si pretendías hacer pasar a este bebé como hijo mío —dijo Jacob con desdén—. Ni siquiera yo soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para haber creído que este bebé es mío… ¡nunca me has dejado tocarte!

— ¡Ha sido un error! —gritó ella—. ¡El peor error de mi vida! Y ha sido esta mañana cuando he descubierto que estaba embarazada. ¡Jamás pretendí engañarte!

—Ya —contestó él con sarcasmo. Se acarició su brillante pelo rubio—. Seguro.

Abatida, Bella lo observó.

—Comprendo por qué quieres suspender la boda. Seguramente sea lo mejor…

Jacob la miró con fiereza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? No voy a suspender nada.

—Pero…

—No te vas a echar atrás. Embarazada o no… —advirtió él— te vas a casar conmigo. Hoy.

—Y el bebé…

—Yo me ocuparé de él —contestó Jacob, esbozando una mueca. Tras decir aquello salió de la antecámara.

Bella pensó en lo que había dicho él; que se iba a ocupar de su bebé. Se preguntó si realmente estaba dispuesto a criar a su hijo como propio. Mareada, salió a su vez de la sala. Había pensado que Jacob iba a suspender la boda. Pero no lo había hecho y eso significaba… Que se iba a casar. En pocos minutos sería la esposa de Black… para el resto de su vida. Él se había gastado una fortuna en aquella boda. Había invitado a casi todo el pueblo para que los viera casarse, como si quisiera que cualquiera que en el pasado los hubiera tratado mal los viera coronarse como rey y reina de Flint. Leah se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarle el velo y cubrirle la cara.

— ¡No he podido evitar oírlo! —confesó. Parecía muy alegre—. ¡Embarazada! ¡Oh, Bella, estoy tan contenta por ti, querida!

¿Contenta de que su nieta se casara con alguien a quien no amaba? ¿Contenta de que el hombre al que realmente había amado fuera un egoísta y amoral malnacido que no merecía ser el padre de ningún bebé?

—Pero, abuela… —comenzó a decir Bella dulcemente— no amo a Jacob.

—Lo harás —aseguró Leah con tono de eficiencia—. Vas a tener un hijo suyo.

Las puertas que daban a la nave central de la iglesia se abrieron y la marcha nupcial embargó a Bella como una ola. La gente comenzó a darse la vuelta en sus asientos para verla.

—Anda —le susurró su abuela, esbozando una sonrisa. La tomó del brazo.

Sintiéndose muda, Bella empezó a andar con Leah a su lado.

Todo aquello le parecía una equivocación, pero no podía confiar en sus propios sentimientos. Su instinto la había llevado por el mal camino. Se había enamorado del peor hombre posible.

Oyó los cuchicheos de la gente que había conocido desde pequeña. La señora Sue, la cual le había asegurado que nunca llegaría a ser nada. Emily Young, antigua animadora del colegio, quien siempre se había burlado de sus ropas. Pero en aquel momento todos la observaban con envidia ya que habían creído el cuento de hadas.

Cuando llegaron al altar, Leah le entregó su nieta a Jacob. Él le agarró la mano con fuerza y la miró con una expresión muy extraña reflejada en sus ojos azules claros.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para…

Las bonitas palabras del cura no tenían nada que ver con cómo se sentía Bella por dentro. Lila… ¿la esposa de Jacob? ¿Iba a tener que amarlo? ¿Compartir su cama? ¿Criar a sus hijos?

Sí. Las cosas tenían que ser de aquella manera. Debía aprender a disfrutar de los sobrios besos que él le daba e iba a ganarse su perdón… aunque tardara una vida entera.

Pero cuando cerraba los ojos, los recuerdos de la noche que había pasado con Edward todavía la agobiaban. La manera en la que la había besado, cómo le había robado la virginidad, la pasión con la que había actuado la había derretido por completo.

Desesperada, apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente. Agarró el ramo nupcial con fuerza para tratar de calmarse.

— ¿Jacob Black, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan…?

¡Ni en su propia boda podía dejar de pensar en Edward!

— ¿… por el resto de vuestras vidas?

Jacob la miró. La brillante luz que se colaba por las ventanas de la iglesia le iluminó la cara.

—Sí, acepto.

El sacerdote se dirigió entonces a ella.

—Y tú, Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Jacob Black…

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par…

— ¡Deténgase!

/

/

/

**Aqui esta el capitulo! Sip, es un poco corto pero no pude avanzar mas debido a q estaba en finales de la universidad, pero ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones y les prometo los capitulos de ahora en adelante seran mas largos y seguire actualizando diario si Dios los permite!**

**Gracias a todos por sus RR, ya saben q son la paga a mi esfuerzo!**

**Besos y nos leemos**


	6. Chapter 5

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 5**

Los invitados gritaron y Bella se dio la vuelta.

Edward.

Estaba vestido tal y como lo había dejado en Nueva York, con un traje gris y corbata azul. Pero no tenía el aspecto de un hombre civilizado de negocios.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, Cullen? —Exigió saber Jacob—. No tienes ningún derecho…

—Tú… —Edward se quedó mirando a Jacob y a continuación emitió una risotada—. Debería haberlo supuesto.

Bella vio algo oscuro reflejado en los ojos del multimillonario brasileño.

—Márchate de aquí. Cullen —espetó Jacob—. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

— ¿No? —Contestó Edward, dirigiéndose a la novia—. ¿Es asunto mío, Isabella?

Ella respiró profundamente. No podía decirle a su ex jefe que era el padre de su bebé. Jacob finalmente la perdonaría, pero no lo haría si descubría que el verdadero padre era Edward. Ambos hombres habían tenido un problema en Navidades, problema desconocido por ella.

Pero lo que sí sabía era que Edward Cullen era tan insensible y duro como el diamante que ella tenía en el dedo…

— ¿Es cierto, Isabella? —preguntó Edward, acercándose a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella apartó la vista. Pero Edward le quitó el velo de la cara.

Bella gritó debido a la impresión y vio lo cerca que Cullen estaba de ella. Éste la agarró con la brutalidad de un bárbaro vikingo que reclamaba a su esposa.

—Dime la verdad.

Ella agitó la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. El tacto de la piel de él sobre la suya le hacía sentir electricidad por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Edward acercó su cara aún más a ella, que supo que la iba a besar… ¡allí mismo, en la iglesia!

Pero no fue capaz de detenerle. Le temblaron las rodillas y se le cayó el ramo al suelo.

— ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! —Exigió él, agarrándola con fuerza de los hombros—. ¿Soy yo el padre del hijo que estás esperando?

Trescientas personas gritaron a la vez y Bella oyó cómo su abuela emitía un pequeño sollozo. Podía sentir las miradas de los invitados sobre ella. Pero lo peor de todo fue que pudo sentir cómo Jacob la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y con la furia reflejada en la cara.

Sintió cómo le quemaban las mejillas.

—No tienes derecho a humillarme de esta manera —susurró—. Tú eres el mal nacido, Edward. Tú eres el mentiroso.

— ¿Él? —Preguntó Jacob con la rabia reflejada en la mirada—. ¿Me has estado rechazando todos estos años para poder entregarte a Cullen?

—Ah —dijo Edward, relajándose—. Así que él ni siquiera te ha tocado, es una manera extraña de atrapar a un hombre para que se case contigo…

—Yo no he atrapado a nadie —espetó Bella, enfurecida—. Jacob me ama. No le importa que esté embarazada. ¡Ha dicho que se encargará de todo!

Edward frunció el ceño. En sólo un instante se convirtió en un hombre completamente distinto.

— ¿Qué se encargará de todo? —repitió, agarrándole el brazo a Bella—. ¿A qué te refieres con que se encargará de todo?

Ella sintió cómo una chispeante sensación le recorría el cuerpo. No comprendió cómo podía ocurrirle aquello y a la vez estar tan asustada. Trató de apartar el brazo.

— ¿Qué diferencia supone? No es hijo tuyo. No puede ser. Tú no puedes dejar embarazada a ninguna mujer, ¿no es así? —provocó.

—Yo soy el padre —aseguró Edward, mirándola con sus oscuros ojos negros—. ¿Puedes negarlo?

Bella no podía. Pero sabía que Edward Cullen no había ido allí para hacerse responsable del bebé que había creado, sino que no podía soportar que otro hombre pisara su territorio. Creía que tenía derecho a poseer todo y a todos.

No se merecía ser padre.

—Respóndeme —Edward movió la mano hacia su cuello, hacia su clavícula y hacia la curva de uno de sus pechos.

Ella comenzó a jadear. Vio a su abuela, que estaba muy pálida. Leah había sido la única persona que siempre había creído en ella. Había apoyado a su nieta durante los años en los que ésta había cuidado a su madre. Sentía como propio el éxito de Bella.

Y en aquel momento todo se había echado a perder. Leah jamás volvería a tener la cabeza alta. Por su culpa…

—Yo… yo… —comenzó a decir Bella, mareándose—. Creo que… me voy a…

No pudo terminar la frase antes de que las rodillas le fallaran. Edward la tomó en brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Déjala en el suelo! —le ordenó un furioso Jacob.

Edward ni siquiera lo miró, sino que clavó su oscura mirada en Bella, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—El bebé —dijo en voz baja—. Dime la verdad.

—No —gritó ella.

Edward miró a los invitados que les observaban desde sus asientos.

—_Tá bom_ —dijo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y, con ella en brazos, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

— ¡Vuelve aquí! —ordenó Jacob. Los siguió—. ¡Ella es mía, malnacido brasileño! ¿Me has escuchado? ¡Mía!

Ignorándolo, Edward abrió las puertas de la iglesia y salieron. Dos de sus guardaespaldas cerraron las puertas tras ellos, dejando allí encerrados a los invitados. Entonces él dejó a Bella con mucho cuidado en el suelo.

Pero ella se encontró cara a cara con Jacob, que había logrado salir de la iglesia.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto —dijo Black. Tenía los ojos rojos—. Esperé por ti casi diez años e hice todo lo que pude para ganarte. ¿Y tú te abriste de piernas para Cullen, que trata a sus mujeres como prostitutas?

Cada una de aquellas palabras era como una puñalada en el corazón para Bella.

—Yo…

— ¡Tú eres mía, Bella! —gritó él, acercándose para agarrarla—. Mía…

Pero Edward se puso en medio de los dos. Apretó los puños y separó las piernas en una postura que dejaba claro que estaba dispuesto a todo. Incluso vestido con aquel estiloso traje parecía un guerrero que podía luchar, y matar, a su antojo.

—Bella no es tuya. Ni su bebé tampoco. ¿Qué estabas planeando, Black?

La cara de Jacob palideció y reflejó miedo. Se apartó de ella.

—Ahora… —le dijo Edward a Bella— dime el nombre del padre del hijo que esperas.

—Tú juraste por tu honor que no podías dejarme embarazada —contestó ella—. Por tu honor…

Los oscuros ojos de Edward analizaron la cara de Bella y la hicieron sentirse vulnerable y desnuda. Entonces la agarró con más fuerza.

—Yo soy el padre, ¡dilo!

—Te odio —contestó ella, gimoteando.

— ¡Dilo! —exigió él.

— ¡Está bien! —espetó Bella, llorando—. ¡Eres el padre!

Jacob gimió en alto. Ella se dio la vuelta hacia él.

—Lo siento tanto. Tanto…

Trató de tocarlo, pero él le apartó la mano. Se dirigió a Edward amargamente.

—Llévatela y malditos seáis los dos. Está embarazada de un hijo tuyo. Me repugna. Otra prostituta para ti. Otro bastardo…

Edward le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Bella gritó al ver a Jacob caer sobre la hierba.

El brasileño se dirigió entonces a ella, que al ver la furia que reflejaban sus ojos se echó para atrás, asustada y confundida. Él parpadeó y, repentinamente, sus oscuros ojos parecieron tristes, como si estuvieran siendo acechados por sombras del pasado.

Entonces se dio la vuelta bruscamente sin decir una palabra. Ante la señal que les hizo, los chóferes de dos coches negros que había aparcados en la calle arrancaron y se acercaron. Al abrirle la puerta uno de los guardaespaldas, Edward empujó con delicadeza a Bella dentro del asiento trasero del vehículo. Entonces la sujetó contra el respaldo y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Ella trató de resistirse, pero él la había agarrado con mucha fuerza.

Cada vez que la tocaba. Bella sentía como si el fuego le recorriera las venas. Se preguntó cómo podía luchar contra su propio deseo. ¿Cómo?

—Jacob…

—Tendrá dolor de cabeza —dijo Edward—. Aunque se merece mucho más.

Ella se preguntó qué sería lo que había hecho Jacob.

— ¿Adónde me llevas?

—Al aeropuerto —contestó él, sentándose a su lado al arrancar el coche. A continuación esbozó una picara sonrisita—. Ahora… me perteneces a mí.

Cuando el avión privado aterrizó en Río de Janeiro, a Bella no le quedaba ninguna duda de que Edward era un salvaje desalmado sin un ápice de misericordia.

Habían salido de un pequeño aeropuerto en Pennsylvania, donde él la había llevado en brazos a un enorme avión privado que allí les esperaba. Ignorando las preguntas de ella y sus exigencias, la había encerrado en una pequeña sala que había en la parte trasera del avión. Había estado sola desde que éste había despegado. Durante dieciséis horas no hizo otra cosa que llorar y dormir. También comió algún tentempié que tomó de la pequeña nevera de la sala.

Se preguntó qué pretendía él hacer con ella. Se estremeció, Edward había dejado más que claro que no tenía ninguna intención de casarse y le había demostrado que ella no le gustaba ni le caía bien. Que no la respetaba. Y su estilo de vida de _playboy_ apenas era compatible con ser padre.

Por todo ello no comprendía por qué la había secuestrado. No sabía adónde la llevaba.

Se puso las manos sobre la tripa y pensó que en sólo un día había llegado a querer más a aquel bebé que a su propia vida. Juró que trataría a su hijo, o hija, por alguna razón creía que era niña, de manera muy distinta a como su propia madre la había tratado a ella. Iba a protegerla.

Apretó los puños. Quizá Edward pensara que podía darle órdenes, pero ya no era su empleada. Pronto se daría cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado entre ambos…

Oyó cómo alguien abría la puerta de la sala. Edward entró y ella se percató de que se había afeitado y cambiado de ropa. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa blanca que le hacían parecer más relajado. Sin duda había estado durmiendo plácidamente. No como ella.

—Bienvenida a Río de Janeiro —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. Supongo que habrás dormido bien, ¿no es así?

Bella se levantó de la cama y se cruzó de brazos. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Río? ¡No! ¡Llévame de vuelta a casa!

— ¿De vuelta con tu preciado novio? —Preguntó Edward—. No, te quedarás conmigo hasta que el bebé haya nacido. Pensé que lo había dejado claro.

—No puedes mantenerme aquí contra mi deseo —aseguró ella—. ¡Me voy a marchar a mi casa en la primera oportunidad que tenga!

—Ahora éste es tu hogar —dijo él—. Pero Río puede ser peligroso. Debes quedarte cerca de mí. Por tu propia seguridad.

Bella se preguntó quién la iba a proteger de él…

— ¡No me voy a quedar contigo! —espetó, mirando la puerta que había tras él.

—Aquí no tienes dinero ni amigos. Ni siquiera hablas portugués. Me intriga… ¿cómo pretendes escapar?

—De alguna manera lo lograré —susurró ella, invadida por la incertidumbre.

Todo lo que había dicho él era cierto.

¿Cómo demonios iba a regresar a su casa?

—Olvídale de Black —le ordenó Edward con frialdad—. Él no puede ayudarte. Obedéceme y será más fácil para todos. Especialmente para ti.

¿Obedecerle?

Aquello mismo había sido lo que le había llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba. Tras haber estado en la fiesta de la playa Copacabana, él la había abrazado y la había besado con una súbita ferocidad que la había dejado sintiéndose débil.

—Vas a venir a mi casa —había susurrado él sobre su piel—. No puedes decir que no.

Por aquel entonces ella había estado tan enamorada de él como sólo lo podía estar una chica inocente. Todo lo que había querido había sido ser completamente suya. Entregarse totalmente. Ingenuamente había creído que él se iba a entregar a ella en respuesta. Que se iba a entregar en cuerpo y alma.

Pero ya no creía en aquellos estúpidos sueños. En aquel momento sabía cómo asegurarse.

—Dijiste que no querías casarte con ninguna mujer por un embarazo. Está bien. Mándame a casa. No te volveré a molestar nunca más. Este bebé jamás sabrá que eres su padre.

— ¿Por qué Black y tú tenéis otros planes para él?

Bella pensó en el dolor que había reflejado la cara de Jacob y en las hirientes palabras que le había dicho. Él siempre se había portado bien con ella…

—Es un hombre bueno y le prometí que me convertiría en su esposa.

—Olvídalo —ordenó Edward, esbozando una mueca—. No te vas a marchar de Río.

Tras decir aquello ayudó a Bella a bajarse del avión.

El olor a humedad y a flores exóticas fue lo primero que notó ella. Estaba lloviendo muchísimo. Un guardaespaldas se acercó a ellos con un paraguas y los acompañó hasta que se montaron en el vehículo que les estaba esperando.

Edward le dio una orden en portugués al chófer y se recostó en el asiento de cuero.

—No hagas esto —pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos—. Por favor, permite que regrese.

— ¿Con Black?—preguntó él—. ¿Teniendo en cuenta que te ha llamado prostituta todavía lo amas?

El dolor se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella, que cerró los ojos un instante y respiró profundamente.

—No lo comprenderías —susurró, abriendo los ojos. Se preguntó cómo iba a comprender él la vergüenza y el sentimiento de culpa que ella estaba sufriendo—. Nos conocemos desde que yo tenía quince años…

Edward la interrumpió.

—Jamás volverás a verlo —aseguró, abrazándola por los hombros y acercándola hacia sí—. Ahora me perteneces a mí.

/

/

/

/

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son el pago a mi esfuerzo y como les prometí este capi es un tanto mas largo.**

**Los invito también a pasar por mis otros fics "La princesa y el italiano" y "Boda Griega". Los espero por allá!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 6

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 6**

Durante un segundo ella disfrutó de la calidez y de la fuerza de aquel hombre, tras lo cual trató en vano de apartarse.

—Sólo me quieres porque piensas que no puedes tenerme.

— ¿Es eso lo que piensas? —preguntó él—. ¿Crees que no puedo tenerte?

—Es lo que sé —contestó Bella con el corazón revolucionado—. Eres un mentiroso, un ladrón. Un _playboy_ desalmado. Moriría antes de dejar que me toques de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te toque cómo? —Provocó Edward, acariciándole el cuello y la clavícula—. ¿Así?

—No lo hagas —pidió ella, temblando ante la caricia de aquel hombre—. Por favor.

— ¿Por favor, qué? —preguntó él, acariciándole entonces la mejilla y el labio inferior.

Una intensa sensación de calor se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella, que sintió como se le endurecían los pezones al pasar Edward la mano entre sus pechos.

—Por favor —gimoteó. Casi incapaz de respirar, cerró los ojos—. Por favor, detente.

—Eso no es lo que realmente quieres —respondió él, acariciándole los pechos por encima del corpiño de su traje de novia.

Delicadamente se lo bajó hasta dejar sus pechos al descubierto y agachó la cabeza para saborear uno de ellos. Bella sintió como él movía los labios sobre su endurecido pezón y como la chupaba, como la incitaba. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó.

Edward tenía razón. Ella deseaba aquello. Todo el odio y dolor que había sentido durante los meses anteriores no habían logrado que dejara de desearlo…

¡Oh, Dios! Se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. El chófer estaba conduciendo mientras fingía que no podía ver ni oír nada. Seguramente era normal que Edward sedujera a mujeres en la parte trasera de algún vehículo. Ella era sólo una más en una larga lista de amantes. La había seducido para demostrar su poder, para lograr que lo amara de nuevo… para luego desembarazarse del bebé y de ella como si fueran basura. Edward Cullen era un _playboy _egoísta y despiadado.

Se preguntó si había perdido la cabeza. No podía dejarse llevar por él. No de aquella manera.

—No —susurró. Ejerciendo una gran fuerza de voluntad, lo apartó de su lado—. ¡He dicho que no!

Conteniendo el aliento, Edward la miró. Sus oscuros ojos reflejaban una intensa necesidad… y algo más. Una emoción escondida… un dolor secreto…

Entonces la soltó abruptamente y se echó para atrás en su asiento.

—Pronto aceptarás tu destino —dijo con frialdad—. Hasta que nazca mi hijo, tendrás que aceptar mis deseos.

Bella temió que él tuviera razón… ¿pero qué podía hacer?

Exhausta, apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla del coche. Se estremeció al observar el precioso amanecer color violeta que se podía contemplar desde el vehículo.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo? —preguntó, susurrando.

Edward abrió el _Jornal do Brasil_ por la sección de negocios.

—Te mantendré a mi lado hasta que nazca mi hijo.

— ¿Me mantendrás contigo? —dijo ella, temblando—. ¿Cómo una prisionera?

—Haré lo que sea necesario —contestó él, bajando el periódico y mirándola con frialdad.

— ¿Y el bebé?

—No te preocupes —Edward esbozó una adusta y forzada sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? —Respondió Bella, observando como llovía sobre la ciudad—. Soy su madre.

— ¿Era éste tu plan? —Preguntó él en tono de burla—. ¿Pretendías convertirte en madre?

Ella se dio la vuelta y las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Parecía que él seguía acusándola de ser una caza fortunas y de haberse quedado embarazada a propósito.

—Desde luego que nunca pretendí quedarme embarazada —contestó, enfadada—, eres tú el que…

—Según mi experiencia… —interrumpió él— la mujer que se cree enamorada de un hombre renuncia a todo con tal de quedarse con su amante.

La humillación que Bella sintió provocó que se ruborizara. Se preguntó si él se había percatado de lo estúpidamente que lo había amado.

—Renuncian a lo que sea —añadió él—. Incluso a un hijo.

— ¡No! —espetó ella—. ¡Yo jamás renunciaría a mi hijo!

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa… —comentó, apartando la mirada— ya veremos si es verdad.

Atemorizada, Bella tragó saliva. El ático que él tenía en el Carlton Palace era una fortaleza. Era el propietario de los dos pisos superiores del edificio. El de la planta superior para él y el de debajo para sus guardaespaldas. Una vez la instalara allí, la podía convertir en su prisionera y le podría quitar a su hijo. Podría hacer lo que quisiera. Podía convertirla en una posesión suya.

Allí había sido donde le había robado la virginidad, donde le había hecho gritar de placer, donde habían concebido a su hijo al haber estado haciendo el amor durante toda la noche. En la cama, contra la pared… La había saboreado, penetrado, le había hecho el amor con tanta intensidad que ella gimió una y otra vez hasta que pensó que iba a morir de placer…

Y en todo momento le había asegurado que no podía dejarla embarazada.

—Eres un mentiroso —susurró.

Edward la miró fugazmente.

—Nunca te mentí.

—Me dijiste que no podías dejarme embarazada… ¡y la verdad era que eres demasiado egoísta como para utilizar preservativo!

Él cerró el periódico bruscamente y lo colocó entre ambos en el asiento de cuero.

—No te mentí.

— ¡Pero estoy embarazada! —espetó ella.

—Me hice una vasectomía en enero. Anulé la consulta de revisión ya que asumí que había funcionado —explicó Edward—. Más tarde descubrí mi error. Ahora está verdaderamente completa.

— ¿Completa? —preguntó ella, mirándolo.

—Ahora es absolutamente imposible que deje a ninguna mujer embarazada.

—Eso es muy reconfortante —dijo ella amargamente—. Gracias por aclarármelo. Pero como estás tan decidido a no ser padre, ¿por qué me sacaste de mi propia boda? —añadió con la voz temblorosa—. Déjame marchar y nunca tendrás que ver al bebé. Puedes olvidarte de que estoy embarazada y volver con tus actrices y modelos.

—Lo siento. No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque el bebé que llevas en tu vientre es hijo mío —contestó Edward, acariciándole la mejilla—. Y mientras estés embarazada, tú eres mi mujer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —quiso saber Bella—. ¿Pretendes casarte conmigo?

— ¿Casarme contigo? No —respondió él, sonriendo—. No soy de los que se casan. E incluso aunque lo fuera, jamás lo haría con una mujer que está enamorada de otro hombre.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— ¡No estoy enamorada de Jacob!

—No, simplemente estás desesperada por estar con él —dijo Edward, mirando con desdén su anillo de compromiso—. Tanto, que incluso estabas dispuesta a casarte con él estando embarazada de un hijo mío. Sin contárselo. Y sin decírmelo a mí. ¿Y no lo amas?

Bella se ruborizó.

—No tuve otra opción…

—Pues ahora tampoco la tienes —comentó él, acercándose a ella y poniéndole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Te olvidarás de Jacob…

Al sentir cómo la tocaba Edward, una ráfaga de calor le recorrió el cuerpo a Bella. La sangre le quemaba en las venas, pero tuvo que contener la tentación de apretar la mejilla contra su mano.

Tenía que alejarse de él antes de que volviera a herirla. Antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a su hijo. Porque los hombres como Edward lo único que hacían era provocar que las mujeres se enamoraran de ellos para luego abandonarlas.

Apretó los puños y sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón.

— ¡No te importamos ni este bebé ni yo!

Luego se apartó de ella y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí que me importa… mi hijo. Lo mantendré seguro.

— ¿Seguro de qué? —preguntó ella, parpadeando.

—Seguro de ti —contestó él, mirándola con una fría expresión reflejada en la cara.

La furia se apoderó de Bella. Tenía que regresar a casa. Necesitaba a Leah. Necesitaba que su abuela la abrazara…

Miró de nuevo por la ventanilla del coche y vio que el sol ya había salido. Las favelas de Río eran famosas. Edward le había advertido que Río podía ser peligroso. Pero seguro que sólo había estado tratando de asustarla. Ella ya no tenía miedo, simplemente estaba harta.

Aquel hombre le había roto el corazón, la había humillado en su propia boda y había herido a gente a quien ella quería. La había llevado contra su voluntad a un país en el cual su poder era absoluto.

El coche giró hacia una calle que estaba casi desierta a aquellas horas de la mañana. Se detuvo en un semáforo. Al echarse Edward para delante con la intención de hablar con el chófer, Bella vio que el vehículo donde iban los guardaespaldas les adelantó.

¡Era su oportunidad!

No iba a ser la prisionera de ningún hombre…

Abrió la puerta, salió del coche y se apresuró a esconderse en aquel pobre barrio…

La oscuridad era siniestra. Sólo se veían unas pocas luces provenientes de ventanas sin cristales. Los callejones se extendían a lo largo de toda la ladera de la montaña. Todo estaba en muy mal estado.

Bella acababa de entrar al primer callejón que encontró cuando se percató de que había cometido un gran error. Se tropezó y cayó al suelo. Sintió un dolor agudo en la muñeca izquierda y un sollozo involuntario escapó de su boca.

— ¿_Onde vocé está indo_? (1)

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras. Le seguía otro hombre más joven. Ambos la miraron de arriba abajo.

— ¿_Vocé está perdida, gringa_? (2)

Ella no comprendió lo que decían, pero la manera en la que la estaban devorando con los ojos le advirtió que debía tener cuidado. Se apoyó en su mano derecha y se levantó.

—Perdóneme… —dijo, gimoteando. Se echó para atrás—. Me voy a marchar…

Pero el más joven de los hombres le taponó el paso… justo en el momento en el que un tercer hombre salió de las sombras. Los tres la rodearon, se acercaron tanto que ella pudo ver sus miradas lascivas en la oscuridad.

— ¡Qué novia tan bonita! —Comentó uno de los hombres con mucho acento—. Me voy a quedar con ese diamante tan grande de tu dedo, gringa.

A Bella le temblaron las manos al quitarse el anillo de compromiso de Jacob y tirarlo al suelo. Esperó que les distrajera lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a escapar. Se dio la vuelta para correr, pero de nuevo el más joven de los hombres se lo impidió.

—Ahora… —dijo otro de los hombres— quiero que me des el vestido…

Bella gritó al ver que los tres asaltantes se acercaban a ella.

Pero repentinamente Edward apareció entre ellos. La protegió. Le pegó un puñetazo al primer hombre al que se acercó, tras lo cual les dio a todos una patada. La furia que reflejaban sus ojos la asustó incluso a ella.

Uno de los hombres frunció el ceño al mirar a Edward.

— ¿Cullen? —Dijo con desdén antes de escupir en el suelo—. ¿_Vocé está aqui_ _em ferias_? (3)

—_Sai fora_, Carneiro (4) —contestó Edward—. Esta mujer es mía.

Los demás hombres se rieron.

—Has sido un estúpido al regresar aquí.

Edward se acercó a los tres hombres y mantuvo a Bella detrás de él. Con una serie de movimientos acrobáticos apartó a sus atacantes a base de patadas y puñetazos. Maldiciéndole, los brasileños se alejaron de allí.

Bella observó cómo éstos desaparecieron entre las sombras. Edward la agarró por el hombro y le dio la vuelta.

—Pequeña tonta —gruñó—. Volverán con más hombres. ¡Debería dejarte aquí!

— ¡Hazlo! —gritó ella—. ¡Prefiero enfrentarme a ellos que a ti!

Él le apretó el hombro y Bella sintió cómo algo comenzaba a temblar dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a entregarle tu cuerpo a diez o doce hombres? —sugirió él, furioso—. ¿A qué te pasen de uno a otro?

Ella palideció ante la cruda sugerencia de Edward, pero no iba a permitir que la asustara.

— ¡Quiero irme a casa!

— ¿Quieres regresar con tu amante? —preguntó él con sorna.

— ¡Jacob no es mi amante!

—Pero estás desesperada por volver con él… ¡estás tan desesperada que incluso pones en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo!

— ¡Jamás pondría en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo! —dijo ella.

— ¡Te escapaste! —Espetó él con la furia reflejada en los ojos—. ¿Sabes lo que hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo?

El terror se apoderó de Bella. Edward tenía razón. ¡Había puesto en peligro la vida de su hijo!

—Y todo porque estás tan enamorada —comentó él con desdén.

— ¡No estoy enamorada de él! ¡Sólo me iba a casar con Jacob porque no te podía tener a ti! —se sinceró ella, cubriéndose la cara con las manos a continuación. Comenzó a llorar—, ¡Simplemente… quiero irme a… casa!

Un rayo iluminó el cielo. Repentinamente él la abrazó.

—Shh, Bella —susurró, dándole un dulce beso en la sien— Está bien. Todo va a salir bien.

La abrazó estrechamente al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba delicadamente. Pero la amabilidad de él sólo consiguió que ella llorara aún más.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward tenía razón en estar enfadado. Se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si no la hubiera encontrado a tiempo…

—No me puedo creer que lo haya hecho —susurró—. ¡He puesto en peligro a nuestro bebé!

—Es culpa mía —murmuró él—. Me equivoqué al asustarte. Pero ahora estás segura, querida. Ambos lo estáis.

Entonces la tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada. Los dos estaban empapados, pero de alguna manera, echada sobre el pecho de Edward, Bella sintió una cierta calidez… y seguridad.

Mirándolo a la cara, pensó que quizá las cosas sí que iban a salir bien. Tal vez había estado equivocada. Quizá podía confiar en él…

—Permíteme que te lleve a casa —le dijo Edward, mirándola con el brillo reflejado en los ojos.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Notas:**

**1. **¿A dónde vas?

**2. **¿Estás perdida gringa?

**3. **¿Usted está aquí de vacaciones?

**4. **¡Fuera!

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son el pago a mi esfuerzo. Los invito también a pasar por mis otros fics "La princesa y el italiano" y "Boda Griega". Los espero por allá!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 7

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 7**

Bella abrió los ojos. Vio cómo el sol de la mañana se reflejaba en el mar. Por la ventanilla del coche observó cómo los comerciantes abrían sus puestos de comida y bebida en la playa de Copacabana. Entonces recordó…

¡Edward!

Se enderezó en el asiento y, ante su horror, se percató de que se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro. ¡Pero no sólo eso, sino que también había babeado un poco en su camisa!

— ¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —preguntó, susurrando.

—Aproximadamente veinte minutos —contestó él, sonriendo.

—Oh —Bella se ruborizó. No comprendió lo que le había ocurrido. Jamás se había dormido delante de Jacob. Ni una sola vez.

Se dijo a sí misma que simplemente estaba cansada. Desde que se había quedado embarazada, estar cansada era su estado normal. Pero no comprendía por qué el hombre correcto la ponía tensa y el peligroso le hacía sentirse tan relajada. Le ocurría algo verdaderamente extraño.

Cuando llegaron al Carlton Palace, Edward detuvo el coche. Ella miró la fachada del lujoso hotel.

— ¿Recuerdas este lugar?

¡Desde luego que lo recordaba! Lo había visto constantemente en sueños: el lugar donde él la había seducido. El lugar en el cual le había hecho desprenderse de cualquier resquicio de decencia que tuviera, así como de su ropa…

Se estremeció al sentir cómo la pasión se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

—Sí.

Él se bajó del coche y se acercó a abrirle la puerta.

—Dijiste que me ibas a llevar a casa —dijo ella, mirándolo tímidamente—. Esto no es mi casa.

—Yo quiero que lo sea —contestó Edward, tendiéndole la mano—. Estás cansada y mojada, así que podemos discutir todo eso después. Por ahora, lo que necesitas es darte una ducha caliente, comer algo y descansar. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de tratarte con el respeto que te mereces.

Ducharse y desayunar parecía un plan estupendo. Pero incluso más cautivadora fue la sonrisa que esbozó él al tenderle la mano, sonrisa que la embelesó por completo.

Miró la fuerte mano de aquel hombre, mano que al acariciarla podía lograr que ella perdiera la cabeza…

—Está bien —dijo, respirando profundamente—. Te daré una oportunidad.

Edward la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a salir del coche. Bella tembló y recordó las cosas que le había hecho él a su virginal cuerpo la última vez que habían estado en Río. Con sólo recordarlo se estremeció.

Él le había dicho que era muy bella y que iba a morir si no la poseía. Recordó el placer de sentir su lengua dentro de su boca, tan apabullante y diferente a todo lo que se había imaginado. La sensación de notar cómo él la penetraba con un dedo, después con dos… y con tres… La maestría de sus besos, la manera en la que la había excitado, exigido… cómo la había atraído, todo había sido tan fantástico que había acabado diciéndole que lo amaba.

Apenas podía creer que tres meses atrás le hubiera dejado desnudarla y seducirla, llevarla al éxtasis del placer. Pero desde aquel momento habían pasado muchas cosas. Edward la había dejado embarazada. Le había mentido. La había ignorado.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que algo había cambiado en la favela. Se preguntó qué había sido, qué había provocado que él repentinamente volviera a ser el hombre encantador que recordaba. Había comenzado a actuar como si realmente se preocupara por ella…

¡No! No podía comenzar a pensar de aquella peligrosa manera.

Edward la guió dentro del hotel. Éste era realmente elegante, incluso tenía palmeras en el interior. Pero Bella apenas se percató de la lujosa decoración. Sólo tenía ojos para su acompañante. Tras pasar por recepción se montaron en un ascensor privado donde él introdujo una llave y apretó el botón de la última planta. Las puertas se abrieron y salieron al pasillo, donde había dos guardaespaldas. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza respetuosamente ante Edward.

—Entra —dijo él al abrir la puerta del ático.

Ella lo siguió y, al entrar en la vivienda, se quitó los zapatos y anduvo sobre la gruesa alfombra blanca que allí había.

Se sintió bien al estar descalza, pero no había nada más en aquel lugar que la reconfortara. La decoración era austera; moderna, minimalista y fría. Era la casa más sofisticada que jamás había visto. Muy elegante y cara, pero a la vez severa y tan cálida como un cubito de hielo.

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta tras ella, se restregó su amoratada muñeca. Todavía le dolía, pero ya no de manera tan intensa.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —exigió saber él.

—No es nada. Me caí y me hice daño en la muñeca…

—Déjame ver —ordenó Edward.

A regañadientes, Bella le mostró la mano.

—Ahora ya está mucho mejor. De verdad, no tienes que…

Entonces él la tocó y ella contuvo la respiración. Un intenso calor le recorrió el cuerpo al examinarla Edward, que con delicadeza le movió la mano hacia la izquierda y derecha.

—No te has roto la muñeca —dijo por fin él, soltándola—. Estuve diez años aprendiendo capoeira (1) en la calle. Sé cuando algo está roto o tiene un esguince. Tú no tienes nada de eso. Pero si te duele, telefonearé a la doctora y ella podrá…

—No, de verdad —contestó Bella—. Estoy bien —añadió sin poder dejar de mirar la bella cara de él.

Edward tenía los pómulos muy marcados, una sensual boca y una nariz levemente doblada, lo que le hacía tener el duro aspecto de un guerrero.

— ¿Qué quieres primero? —preguntó él, mirándola.

¿Primero? Primero quería que le hiciera el amor de manera apasionada, que le susurrara al oído que sólo la deseaba a ella y que iba a ser un buen padre para su bebé…

— ¿Bella?

— ¿Qué? —Nerviosa, ella se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Qué que quiero…?

— ¿Quieres desayunar primero? O… no —dijo Edward, que a continuación negó con la cabeza—. Estoy siendo un estúpido. Deberíamos comenzar por quitarte la ropa.

— ¿La… ropa?

Bella se preguntó en qué estaba pensando. No podía permitir que aquello ocurriera. ¡No, no, no!

Apretó el húmedo vestido de novia contra su cuerpo y se echó para atrás.

—No seré tu amante, Edward —dijo en voz alta—. ¡No voy a ser una más de las mujeres de tu lista!

— ¿Por qué crees que eso es lo que quiero? —preguntó él.

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se preguntó si él quería aún más…

— ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Estás embarazada de un hijo mío. Quiero que… estés cómoda y cálida. Estás empapada, querida. Necesitas darte una ducha de agua caliente, desayunar y ponerte ropa seca.

¡Desde luego! Bella deseó darse una patada a sí misma. Desde luego que aquello era lo que él había querido decir. Edward podía tener la mujer que quisiera. Humillada, se ruborizó.

Él se acercó a ella y le agarró el vestido.

—No —Bella se echó para atrás. No quería que la tocara—. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Ese vestido de novia pesa más que tú. Ven aquí.

Con una actitud tranquila y arrogante, Edward se acercó a ella.

Como una cobarde, Bella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de al lado. Vio una hilera de ventanas desde las cuales se veía la playa de Copacabana y la Avenida Atlántica. En medio de la habitación había una gran cama blanca.

Aquél era el dormitorio de Edward. Consternada, pensó que era el último lugar en el que querría estar. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de escapar, pero él estaba en la puerta.

—_Obrigado_, (2) querida —dijo Edward, esbozando una sensual sonrisa—. Esto va a ser mucho más fácil.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó estrechamente. Entonces bajó la cremallera que tenía el vestido en la espalda. Bella sintió frío al darle el aire en su húmeda piel. Se sintió aliviada del peso del vestido al bajárselo él hasta los muslos.

Se percató de que estaba de pie delante de Edward vestida con sólo un sujetador de seda blanco y unas braguitas transparentes.

Emitiendo un grito, trató de taparse los pechos con un brazo y las braguitas con el otro. Él esbozó una petulante y masculina sonrisa.

—Puedo verte desnuda siempre que quiera, Bella —comentó. Parecía divertido—. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es cerrar los ojos.

¡Edward se estaba riendo de su modestia! El enfado se apoderó de ella.

—Has estado con tantas mujeres —espetó—. Estoy segura de que es a otra a la que estás recordando. ¡No estoy en absoluto preocupada!

—Ya veo —murmuró él—. ¿Estás segura de que no estás celosa, querida?

—Desde luego que no —contestó ella, enfurruñada. En realidad sí que lo estaba—. ¡Si quieres te puedes acostar con todas las supermodelos de Brasil! No tengo ninguna razón para…

Edward se apartó de ella y se quitó la camisa, la cual tiró al suelo. Distraía al ver el musculoso pecho de aquel hombre, Bella no pudo terminar de hablar. La bronceada piel de él estaba cubierta de un vello oscuro que le cubría los pectorales y la tripa.

Observó cómo se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño que había en la habitación.

Oyó cómo abrió el grifo de la ducha y el calor se apoderó de sus mejillas… así como de todo su cuerpo. No sabía que le ocurría. No comprendía como podía desearlo tanto siendo consciente de que, aparte de su embarazo, él no encontraba en ella nada particularmente especial ni interesante.

Se estremeció. Tres meses atrás, Edward Cullen se había llevado todo de ella. Su inocencia, su fe, su coraje…

Pero en aquel momento no era sólo su corazón el que estaba en juego, sino que tenía que pensar en su hijo. Cuando Edward se marchara, como finalmente ocurriría, no la estaría abandonando sólo a ella. También dejaría atrás un niño con el corazón roto que siempre se preguntaría por qué su padre no lo quería lo suficiente como para haberse quedado.

Al igual que su propio padre. Él no la había amado suficiente. Se había visto forzado a casarse por un bebé… ella. Se había casado con su madre y había ejercido de padre. Más o menos. Lo que en realidad había hecho había sido pasar años y años delante de la televisión tras acabar de trabajar. Había bebido mucha cerveza y les había gritado tanto a ella como a su madre si se atrevían a preguntarle algo.

Entonces, cuando su madre se había puesto enferma, precisamente en el momento en el que más lo necesitaban, su padre había agarrado las maletas y se había marchado.

—Lo siento —le había dicho a Bella, que por aquel entonces sólo tenía quince años, sin mirarla a la cara—. Tengo que buscar mi propia felicidad mientras pueda.

Bella tuvo que dejar el colegio para cuidar a su madre y había comenzado a trabajar durante las noches en el Dairy Burguer para ganar dinero. Su madre había aceptado su ayuda amargamente y le había echado la culpa a su hija de su frustrado matrimonio, así como de todas las oportunidades que había perdido…

—Bella —dijo Edward.

Ella levantó la vista y vio su propio dolor reflejado en los ojos de él. Le resultó muy tentador acercarse a él y tratar de protegerle de lo que fuera que le estaba causando tanta angustia.

Pero aquello era una estupidez. Él no necesitaba su ayuda. ¡En absoluto!

—Estás temblando —comentó el brasileño.

—Simplemente tengo frío —contestó ella, dándose la vuelta.

Edward se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

—Deja que te caliente —susurró.

Le quitó el sujetador, las braguitas y la tomó en brazos. Ella se quedó demasiado impresionada como para protestar.

Él la llevó al cuarto de baño y la metió en la ducha.

Bella gritó al sentir el agua caliente sobre su piel, agua que le acarició el cuerpo. Le cayó por el pelo, por los pechos, por la tripa… hasta llegar al mechón de pelo que tenía entre las piernas. Tan caliente, tan sensual… tan viva. Durante mucho tiempo no había sentido nada más que dolor. Cuando había aceptado casarse con Jacob se había sentido muy mal. Le había parecido que casarse con él no suponía ninguna diferencia en su vida y casi ni le había importado estar viva o muerta.

Hasta que había descubierto que estaba embarazada…

Oyó cómo Edward entraba en la ducha detrás de ella.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que él tenía que estar desnudo. Apoyó la cabeza en la mampara de la ducha, consciente de que el musculoso cuerpo de aquel atractivo hombre estaba a sólo centímetros del suyo. Se apartó de él tanto como pudo.

—Por favor, no me toques —susurró sin darse la vuelta.

—En realidad quieres que te toque, _meu amor (3)_ —contestó Edward con una profunda voz. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros y comenzó a masajearlos—. Y yo quiero tocarte. Llevo meses deseándolo. No hacerlo casi me ha matado.

¿Él no se había olvidado de ella? ¿La había echado de menos?

Pero incluso diciéndose a sí misma que no podía ser verdad, se apoyó en él. Todo el estrés, el miedo y el enfado que había estado sintiendo se desvanecieron bajo el masaje de Edward. Cuando éste terminó con sus hombros, comenzó a masajearle la espalda, entonces…

Bella se sintió muy tensa al darle él la vuelta. Cerró los ojos como si pudiera fingir que no estaba desnuda delante de él, como si cada centímetro de su piel no estuviera suplicando que la acariciara, sentir el musculoso cuerpo de Edward sobre ella…

Sintió cómo la abrazaba por la cintura y cómo presionaba su pierna entre las suyas.

—Abre las piernas, querida.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Notas:**

La **capoeira** es una forma de arte brasileña que combina facetas de artes marciales, música y deporte, así como expresión corporal.

Gracias

_Mi amor_

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son el pago a mi esfuerzo. Los invito también a pasar por mis otros fics "La princesa y el italiano" y "Boda Griega". Los espero por allá!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 8

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 8**

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bella.

—No.

Edward le acarició la espalda y sintió lo caliente que tenía la piel. Involuntariamente ella se estremeció. Apretó las manos contra el cristal de la mampara para tratar de controlar la manera en la que le estaban temblando las rodillas.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó, susurrando—. ¿Qué quieres después de haber estado ignorándome durante todos estos meses?

—Me mantuve alejado de ti para protegerte —contestó él, respirando profundamente—. Eras virgen y temí que fueras a tomarte demasiado en serio nuestra pequeña aventura. Pensé que quizá fueras a querer cosas de mí que yo no podía darte.

— ¿Cómo… cómo un compromiso?

—Sí.

Sin pensar, Bella abrió los ojos.

—Sé que nunca te comprometerías con ninguna mujer… —comenzó a decir, pero al mirarlo se le apagó la voz.

El cristal de la mampara estaba completamente empañado debido al vapor y aislaba a ambos del mundo exterior. Estaban completamente solos y demasiado cerca el uno del otro. El cuerpo de Edward era muy musculoso y su potente masculinidad la asustaba. Miró entre sus fuertes piernas y contuvo la respiración.

Aquel hombre la aterraba, pero al mismo tiempo…

Lo deseaba. Mucho.

Se chupó el labio inferior.

— ¿Y ahora? —Logró preguntar con la voz quebrada—. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Estás embarazada de un hijo mío. De ninguna manera te voy a dejar marchar —respondió él, acercándose aún más a ella y apartándole de la cara un mechón de pelo mojado—. Hasta que nazca el bebé, eres mía…

Entonces le acarició la piel, los brazos y entre los pechos… hasta llegar a su tripa. Ella sintió cómo los dedos de él bajaban por sus caderas, cómo presionaban levemente su cintura y cómo acariciaban su tripa…

Edward la besó. Fue un beso tan apasionado y exigente como lo había sido durante el Carnaval. La besó con fervor y la abrazó estrechamente. Le acarició ambos pechos e incitó sus endurecidos pezones.

Ella gimió al bajar él la cabeza y comenzar a chuparle un pezón mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos con el otro. Sintió como si el mundo estuviera dando vueltas en su cabeza en una dulce agonía.

—Yo soy el único hombre que te ha tocado de esta manera —le susurró Edward al oído—. Dímelo.

—Sólo tú —contestó Bella, suspirando.

—Bella…

Entonces ella sintió cómo él le acariciaba el suave vello que tenía entre las piernas. Sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Echó la cabeza para atrás y tembló.

Él estaba tan cerca. ¡Tan cerca! Y ella deseaba que estuviera todavía más cerca. Quería que la tomara en brazos, que la apoyara contra la mampara y que la penetrara hasta que se olvidara de su propio nombre. Hasta que se olvidara de cada dolor y arrepentimiento. Hasta que estallara con la misma alegría que no había vuelto a sentir desde el día en que él la había dejado…

Edward comenzó a acariciarle entre las piernas con una lentitud deliberada… desesperante…

—Por favor —suplicó, gimoteando—. ¡Por favor!

— ¿Por favor, qué? —preguntó él con delicadeza. Se acercó para besarla y le dio un mordisquito en el cuello.

Bella sintió como le dejó una marca en la piel. De la misma manera en la que hacía tiempo le había dejado una marca en el alma. Aunque en realidad ya la había marcado de la manera más profunda posible; la había dejado embarazada.

—Dime lo que quieres, Bella —murmuró él—. Quiero que lo digas.

Ella sintió cómo su corazón le decía que lo que deseaba era un hombre al que poder amar. Un hombre al que poder confiarle tanto su hijo como su propio corazón.

Quería lo imposible. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿No es suficientemente malo que mi hijo vaya a nacer sin un apellido? —preguntó, susurrando—. ¿No es suficientemente malo que yo sea una madre soltera… y que todo el mundo piense que soy tu prostituta? ¿Eres tan egoísta que quieres que se convierta en verdad? ¿Quieres arrebatarme el último pedacito de orgullo que me queda?

Edward se quedó petrificado. La expresión de su cara estaba oculta por las sombras de la ducha. Apartó la vista.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño, Bella —dijo en voz baja—. Nunca.

Bruscamente, cerró el grifo.

Sin decir una sola palabra más la sacó de la ducha, la secó con una toalla y, a continuación, hizo lo propio consigo mismo. Tras ello se marchó a la habitación.

Bella pensó que él era un mujeriego egoísta. Tomaba lo que deseaba. Agarraba a una mujer y no la dejaba marchar hasta que no se saciaba, momento en el que la apartaba para comenzar con otra.

Oyó como él salía de la habitación y como la puerta se cerraba. Le había negado su instantánea satisfacción, por lo que Edward iría a buscar una mujer más complaciente.

No le costaría nada hacerlo. Le sería muy fácil encontrar una mujer mucho más guapa y elegante que ella…

—Bella —dijo él.

Impresionada ante el hecho de que Edward hubiera regresado, lo miró. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camisa negra. Le estaba entregando algo.

Bella agarró el montón de ropa que le dio él. Había un vestido precioso, unas braguitas y un sujetador de su talla. La clase de ropa premamá que costaba una pequeña fortuna…

— ¿Dónde… cómo…?

—Le ordené al personal que comprara ropa para tu estancia aquí.

— ¿Mi… estancia aquí?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa que la alteró por dentro.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo.

Durante el desayuno. Bella no pudo evitar mirar a Edward constantemente. Sentados en la terraza del ático, desde la que se disfrutaba de unas magníficas vistas del océano Atlántico y de la montaña Silgar Loaf, observó como él bebía café solo. También observó como sonreía y hablaba amigablemente con el ama de llaves.

Allí sentada con él bajo el sol brasileño y respirando aire del océano, se percató de que estaba disfrutando. Movió los pies en sus nuevas y cómodas sandalias y aceptó el ofrecimiento del ama de llaves de tomar una segunda tortilla de jamón y queso.

Por alguna razón, por primera vez en su vida. Bella sintió… hambre.

Y también se sintió feliz.

Tras comerse su segunda tortilla de jamón y queso, tomó dos cruasanes de chocolate. También comió papaya, mango y fresas, todo acompañado de zumo de pitanga. Cada bocado era maravilloso. Cada sabor mejor que el anterior. Se sintió excelentemente.

Y cada vez que levantaba la mirada de su plato… Lo veía a él.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. No la había dejado al haberse negado a hacer el amor con él. No había salido corriendo para buscar otra mujer. Ni siquiera se había enfadado. Lo que había hecho había sido llevarla a la terraza para que compartieran el desayuno al sol.

Era casi como si ella le importara.

Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. No podía comenzar a imaginarse que a él le importaba ella. No podía contar con alguien que terminaría abandonando tanto a su bebé como a ella misma. ¡Era mejor que su hijo no tuviera padre!

Al haber crecido ella misma con un padre en la distancia y una madre resentida, se había prometido a sí misma que su vida sería diferente. Debía enamorarse de un hombre que la amara con locura. Se casarían y tendrían una familia. Hijos. Nietos. Tendrían una historia de amor que nunca terminaría.

Pero la vida real no era tan sencilla.

Sintiendo una súbita tristeza, pensó que por lo menos no era tan sencilla para ella. Pero sería una estúpida si no disfrutara de aquel momento mientras duraba.

Tomó otro cruasán de chocolate. Suspiró al darle un mordisco y disfrutó de su exquisito sabor. Iba a tratar de seguir el ejemplo de Edward; si no podía conseguir sus sueños, iba a tratar de saborear los placeres del momento mientras pudiera.

El ama de llaves le sirvió más café a Edward, tras lo cual se retiró.

—Te sienta bien estar embarazada —le comentó él una vez estuvieron solos.

Con la boca llena, Bella levantó la mirada y vio que Edward la estaba mirando con un sincero deseo reflejado en la cara. Sintió una carga química entre ambos.

—Estás todavía más guapa… —continuó él— que el día del Carnaval.

Sintiéndose incómoda, ella tragó la fruta que tenía en la boca y se echó para atrás en la silla. Debido a lo confundida que estaba no recordó la servilleta que tenía en el regazo y se limpió la boca con la manga del vestido.

—Gracias —dijo, murmurando.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Estupendamente —contestó ella. Ante su asombro, era cierto.

Las náuseas que había sentido durante meses habían desaparecido. En realidad no se había sentido mareada desde que habían llegado a Río y había respirado aquel aire con olor a flores exóticas y sal marina.

—Bien —Edward le sonrió—. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

— ¿Una propuesta? —un leve estremecimiento se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella.

—Eres tan joven —dijo él.

— ¡Tengo veinticuatro años! —espetó ella.

—Para mí eso es ser demasiado joven. Apenas estás comenzando tu vida. No tenías ninguna intención de quedarte embarazada, pero yo causé que concibieras a mi hijo. No deberías sufrir por culpa de mi error.

Bella esbozó una vacilante sonrisa.

—No he estado precisamente sufriendo…

—He provocado que hayas estado mareada durante meses, que tuvieras que dejar tu trabajo, te he secuestrado de tu boda… ¿quieres que siga? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Yo provoqué esta situación —contestó él—. Y yo puedo arreglarla.

— ¿Cómo puedes arreglar algo como esto? —dijo ella, escondiendo las manos debajo de la mesa para ocultar su temblor.

—Quiero que me prometas que te vas a quedar conmigo.

— ¿Quieres que te lo prometa?

—Hasta que nazca el bebé. Entonces puedes regresar a Nueva York, o a cualquier lugar que quieras. Si lo deseas, puedes retomar tu carrera. Podrás salir con quien quieras. Estar embarazada te ha impresionado… ha sido lo que casi te lleva a casarte con un hombre que no amabas. Nubló tu juicio. Casarte con él te hubiera arruinado la vida… y la de mi hijo.

— ¿Adónde quieres llegar? —preguntó Bella, susurrando.

—Una vez nazca nuestro hijo, serás libre —contestó Edward, dando un sorbo a su café—. Mi hijo se quedará conmigo.

Ella sintió como si una espada helada le traspasara el cuerpo.

— ¿Quieres separarme de mi bebé?

—Es lo mejor, Bella. Tú nunca quisiste ser madre…

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

—Y no estoy convencido de que puedas cuidarlo bien.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo ella, impresionada.

—Sí que estoy hablando en serio.

Bella contuvo la respiración.

— ¿Y crees que tú serás mejor padre? —Exigió saber, furiosa— ¡Si ni siquiera estarías nunca en casa! ¡Te acuestas con una mujer distinta cada noche!

—Escucha, Bella…

— ¡No, escúchame tú a mí! —Espetó ella, levantándose repentinamente de la mesa—. Eres tú el que no tiene la capacidad de ser buen padre. El bebé y yo nos marchamos ahora mismo…

—Detente —le ordenó él.

Bella se detuvo en seco. Oyó cómo Edward se acercaba a ella por detrás y sintió cómo le puso las manos en los hombros. Le dio la vuelta.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que nazca el niño —dijo él—. Eso no es negociable: no puedo correr el riesgo de que regreses con Jacob Black… o con cualquier otro hombre como él. Te quedarás aquí, donde yo puedo tenerte vigilada.

Ella trató de contener las lágrimas.

— ¡Lo que quieres decir es que puedes mantenerme aquí prisionera!

—Para mantenerte segura —contestó él fríamente—. No conoces a Black tan bien como piensas.

— ¡Sé que es mi amigo y que tiene mucho más honor y decencia que tú!

Edward esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Cual creen q sea la oferta explicita de Edward? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Como siempre gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son el pago a mi esfuerzo. **

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 9

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 9**

—Precisamente es esa falta de juicio la que demuestra que no estás preparada para criar a mi hijo. Simplemente no puedo confiar en que…

— ¿No puedes confiar en mí? —Bella gritó—. ¡Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he oído jamás! Tú no eres más que un mujeriego rico y mimado que jamás ha tenido que luchar por nada en su vida. ¡Mientras que todo lo que quiero yo, todo lo que siempre he querido, ha sido cuidar a las personas que quiero!

—No quiero pelear por la custodia. Deja que sea yo el que cuide del niño. Crecerá seguro y feliz —dijo Edward—. Y te compensaré por toda la molestia que esto te ha causado. Haré que seas más rica de lo que jamás has soñado.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, confundida.

—Diez millones de dólares —respondió él—. Te daré diez millones de dólares para que te marches.

Durante un momento, Bella no fue capaz de respirar.

— ¡No! —espetó finalmente, enfurecida.

— ¿No es suficiente? —Quiso saber él—, ¿Qué te parecen veinte millones?

— ¡No venderé a mi hijo por ninguna cantidad de dinero!

—Tienes un precio —corrigió Edward—. Ambos sabemos que es así. Simplemente dime cuál es.

—No quiero tu dinero. ¡Sólo quiero que nos dejes marchar!

—Cien millones de dólares. Esa es mi oferta final, Bella. Te aconsejo que la aceptes.

_Cien millones de dólares._

Impresionada, ella se quedó mirándolo. Era una cifra inimaginable. Pero él estaba hablando en serio… lo podía ver reflejado en sus ojos. Un multimillonario tan poderoso como Edward Cullen podía realizar una llamada telefónica y los cuarenta dólares que ella tenía en aquel momento en su cuenta bancaria se transformarían en cien millones.

Aquel hombre realmente pensaba que podía comprarle su hijo.

Tanta arrogancia le hizo contener el aliento. ¿Qué clase de persona pensaba que podía comprar y vender todo lo que quisiera… incluso la preciada relación entre madre e hijo?

— ¡Pero si ni siquiera quieres ser padre! —espetó—. Te has hecho una vasectomía. No quieres niños. ¿Por qué quieres intentar quedarte con el mío?

—Me hice la vasectomía para asegurarme de que ningún hijo mío venía al mundo sin que yo lo supiera, para evitar que le hiciera daño alguien que no tiene ni la capacidad ni los recursos para ser un padre decente.

Una intensa furia se apoderó de ella.

— ¿Y tú crees que serás un padre decente sólo porque eres rico? Nunca has sido capaz de comprometerte con nadie durante más de una semana. Seguramente te aburrirías de criar a un niño y lo abandonarías. ¡No te elegiría como padre de mi hijo ni aunque me lo suplicaras!

La dureza que reflejaba la mirada de Edward podría haber convertido diamantes en polvo en un instante.

—Acepta mis términos, Bella. Hasta que nazca el niño te trataré como a una reina. Y después serás una mujer rica, libre para seguir con tu vida y para disfrutar de tus propios romances. ¿Qué respondes?

Bella apretó los puños. No podía creer que él realmente pensara que ella sería capaz de vender a su hijo al mejor postor para después ir a buscarse un novio y gastarse sus millones.

— ¿Mi respuesta? Es fácil —espetó, mirándolo fijamente—. Vete al infierno.

¿Qué se fuera al infierno?

Edward maldijo en portugués.

Ya estaba en el infierno.

Había sido un estúpido por haberse acostado con Bella durante el Carnaval. Ella había sido una empleada suya, una chica de pueblo, una virgen. Se preguntó en qué había estado pensando.

Pero el problema era que no había pensado. Habían pasado toda la noche de fiesta por Río, habían celebrado que la empresa había realizado una importante adquisición y, de regreso a casa en coche, tuvieron que detenerse ante una celebración que taponaba la calle en La Avenida Atlántica.

Edward sacó a Bella del vehículo y fueron andando hasta el Carlton Palace. Pasaron por un callejón donde un hombre le estaba haciendo el amor a una mujer contra la pared. Mientras éste le besaba los labios y le acariciaba los pechos, un hombre diferente se arrodilló entre sus desnudas piernas…

Edward había nacido en Río y no le había impresionado. Pero instintivamente había mirado a su secretaría, la cual se estaba aferrando con fuerza a su mano. Se había quedado boquiabierta y había respirado profundamente. Se había dado la vuelta y lo había mirado directamente a los ojos. Sin palabras, le había pedido que la tocara. Le había suplicado que la saboreara.

Repentinamente, en medio de aquella celebración, había visto realmente a Bella Swan. No sólo como una chica preciosa, sino como una belleza pura, bondadosa, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y el pelo como el chocolate. La había deseado tanto que hasta le había dolido en su interior. Había sentido como si hubiera regresado atrás en el tiempo al momento en el que había creído en el amor y en la fidelidad…

Agitó la cabeza. ¿Amor? _Abestado_. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en ese cuento de hadas. Pero supo que tenía que tener a Bella o iba a morir.

La gente perdía la cabeza durante el Carnaval. Y Edward había perdido brevemente el sentido común bajo el ritmo de aquella música carnavalera… aquello había sido lo que había ocurrido.

No recordaba como la había subido a su ático. Sólo recordaba la manera en la que ella había temblado debajo de él en la cama. También recordaba el grito de dolor que ella había emitido y la impresión que a él le había causado descubrir que era virgen… no sólo en apariencia, sino también en realidad. Había tratado de apartarse, pero Bella se había acercado a besarlo con sus delicados y deliciosos labios, lo que había echado a perder toda posibilidad de detenerse.

La había penetrado con delicadeza, poco a poco, hasta que oyó como ella gemía de placer al alcanzar el éxtasis. Provocó que Bella gozara de un orgasmo de nuevo, para luego lograrlo una tercera vez… hasta que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de un placer demasiado intenso como para soportarlo.

Sólo fue entonces que se permitió rendirse y se dejó llevar por una gran explosión de placer.

Después la abrazó. Le hizo el amor durante toda la noche y terminó dormido en sus brazos. Todavía recordaba lo suave que era el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer. Pero en todo momento había sido consciente de que cuando llegara el amanecer tendría que renunciar a ella.

Se excitó con sólo recordar aquella noche… Pero mirando a Bella en aquel momento, incluso cuando le había exigido que se marchara dejando a su hijo con él, la quería en su cama. La deseaba más allá de toda razón.

Pero no podía confiar en ella. Bella era joven, ingenua y con poca visión de futuro. Si no hubiera adivinado la verdad acerca de la paternidad de su hijo, jamás hubiera sabido siquiera que existía. Ella se hubiera casado con ese malnacido… Black.

Se preguntó si Bella sabía qué clase de hombre era Jacob Black, si conocía el motivo por el que se había hecho tan rico en los últimos años… si sabía de la existencia de su horrible negocio.

—Cien millones de dólares es mucho dinero, Bella. Es mucho más de lo que Black te hubiera dado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó ella con los ojos como platos.

— ¿No lo sabes?

Bella negó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña mueca.

—Sólo sé que traté muy mal a Jacob —dijo—. Él me ha amado durante mucho tiempo. Pero yo no podía corresponderé, por mucho que lo intentara. Y entonces le humillé delante de todos los invitados de nuestra boda…

—Se merece mucho más que eso —contestó Edward, riéndose. Pero la imagen de la cara de una mujer se apoderó de su mente y apartó la vista—. Casi lo mato en Navidades. Con mis propias manos.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella, acercándose a él—. ¿Qué hizo?

— ¿Realmente lo quieres saber?

—Sí —respondió Bella.

Edward la miró y pensó que ella había cambiado mucho desde cuando había sido su tímida secretaria.

Incluso su cuerpo también había cambiado. Podía reconocer las señales inequívocas del embarazo. La piel le resplandecía y sus pechos estaban enormes.

Bella era la mujer más seductora que jamás había conocido. Y ella ni siquiera se percataba de su propio poder…

Un sudor frío se apoderó de su cuerpo. El deseo le recorrió las venas y provocó que le temblaran las manos. Quería tumbarla en la cama, penetrarla con fuerza, una y otra vez hasta satisfacer su angustiosa necesidad…

Apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta. Tenía que controlarse. ¡No era propio de él estar tan cerca de perder el control!

—Bella —dijo—. ¿Sabías cómo se estaba haciendo tan rico Black?

—El despacho de abogados que estableció en Forks estaba marchando…

—Ha estado comprando y vendiendo bebés en el mercado negro —interrumpió Edward—. Ha estado robándoles hijos a madres pobres y entregándoselos a parejas ricas sin hijos que podían permitirse sus ilegales honorarios.

Boquiabierta, ella se quedó mirándolo. Entonces negó con la cabeza.

— ¡No! ¡Jacob no haría algo así!

—Antes de tu boda, le dijiste que estabas embarazada del hijo de otro hombre. ¿Qué hizo él?

Bella se quedó pálida.

—Me dijo que se encargaría de ello —contestó, susurrando—. Pero yo pensé que se refería a… pensé que… ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Edward se quedó mirándola.

Ella no lo había sabido.

No había pretendido vender a su bebé.

Ni por amor.

Ni por dinero.

Acababa de rechazar la oferta que le había hecho él de cien millones de dólares. Se preguntó cuántas mujeres lo habrían hecho.

Tenía la prueba que quería. Bella Swan no era una cazafortunas.

Simplemente era ingenua y ciega. Le había entregado su preciosa virginidad consciente de que él no tenía ninguna intención de casarse ni ser padre. Entonces había accedido a casarse con un hombre sin escrúpulos como Black porque había creído que sería un buen padre para su hijo.

Como la mayoría de mujeres, Bella era débil. Pero no era inmoral. Al igual que él, quería protegerá aquel bebé. La seguridad y felicidad de su hijo estaban por encima de la suya propia.

Y aquello lo cambiaba todo.

—Lo siento, Bella —se disculpó—. Tenía que adivinar qué clase de mujer eres realmente. Tenía que saber que no le harías daño a nuestro hijo.

—Y ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿qué?

Edward seguía queriendo proteger a su hijo, pero también quería a Bella en su cama. Quería hacerle el amor cada noche hasta estar completamente hastiado de placer. La abrazó.

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo, Bella. Quiero que criemos juntos a nuestro hijo. Quiero que estés en mi cama durante el tiempo que dure la química que nos une.

— ¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó ella.

—Siempre seremos los padres de nuestro hijo, Bella. Incluso cuando dejemos de ser amantes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y la expresión de su cara cambió.

—Maldito seas —dijo, susurrando—. No seré tu juguete.

—Sí —contestó él con gran certeza—. Lo serás.

Entonces la besó.

El beso de Edward fue delicado y puro, pero Bella sintió el enfado que se escondía tras su abrazo. Se sintió cautiva en sus brazos e incapaz de apartarse. Pero era su propio deseo el que la tenía atrapada, el que la sujetaba a él como una cadena. Sintió la calidez y la dureza del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Entonces se percató de que lo estaba abrazando tan estrechamente como él a ella. Lo agarró por la espalda al sentir cómo comenzaba a incitarla con la lengua.

Sabía que debía detener aquello, pero quería estar un minuto más en sus brazos. Todo su cuerpo suplicaba por un minuto más…

Pero no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara, no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera.

Para ella, hacer el amor con un hombre implicaba estar enamorada, mientras que para Edward no suponía otra cosa que un momento de placer.

—Bella —susurró él—. Ven a mi cama. Ahora.

A ella se le revolucionó el corazón. Apretó la mejilla contra la de él.

—No sería inteligente.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ya te lo he dicho… no puedo ser un ligue de una sola noche.

—Tú supones mucho más para mí que un ligue de una noche —aseguró él.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó Bella, mirándolo.

—Siempre existirá una conexión entre nosotros —respondió Edward, sonriendo—. Eres la madre de mi hijo.

Sólo eso.

Bella sintió un gran vacío en el corazón. Aunque sabía que debía estar contenta ya que nunca habría soñado con que él la quisiera en su cama ni con que deseara formar parte de la vida de su hijo, aquello ya no era suficiente. Ya no le satisfacía. Su estúpido y ansioso corazón quería más.

Quería ser capaz de hacerle el amor y sentirse segura en sus brazos. Quería saber que podía confiar en él con su corazón, saber que iba a dejar de perseguir a otras mujeres…

—Siempre te respetaré, Bella —dijo él, levantándole la mejilla—. Siempre te honraré.

—Pero nadie más lo hará —susurró ella—. Todos pensarán lo mismo que hiciste tú: que soy una cazafortunas que se quedó embarazada a propósito. Siempre me tratarán como a una prostituta.

—Mataré a cualquier hombre al que se le ocurra referirse a ti de esa manera —aseguró Edward.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Como q Edward ya esta cambiando su forma chin a chin, veremos q pasa!**

**Les gusto el capitulo? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 10

**La historia no es mía, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 10**

Bella negó con la cabeza al aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No importa. Lo importante es si puedo confiar en que seas un buen padre…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él, ofendido.

—Nunca te has comprometido con ninguna mujer por más de una semana. ¿Verdaderamente puedo confiar en que quieras a un niño durante toda tu vida?

— ¡Es algo completamente distinto!

—No —contestó ella, negando con la cabeza—. Es lo mismo. Es amor, es lealtad…

—Jamás abandonaré a un niño. ¿Me comprendes, Bella? Porque sé como se siente. Yo no tuve padre y cuando tenía ocho años mi madre me abandonó para marcharse del país con su último amante —confesó Edward, apartando la vista a continuación—. Jamás le haría eso a mi hijo.

Impresionada, ella se quedó mirándolo.

—Pero eres un Cullen —comentó, desconcertada—. Tu padre era propietario de la mitad de las minas del mundo. Tus hermanas mayores se han casado con miembros de la realeza europea. Tú naciste siendo rico, ¡mucho antes de que crearas tu propio millón en el negocio del acero!

—Esa es la historia —dijo él, esbozando una mueca.

— ¿No es cierta?

Edward la agarró de los brazos y la miró.

—Lo que es cierto es que te deseo, Bella. Quiero que críes a mi hijo, que estés en mis brazos y en mi cama —respondió, acariciándole la mejilla, el cuello… y uno de sus pechos. Le incitó el pezón con su dedo pulgar—. Y siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

En ese momento la besó. Ella sintió la dureza del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo y no deseó otra cosa que rendirse.

No podía resistirse a Edward, a su fuerza, a su poder… a su pasión…

Mientras la besaba, lo agarró de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Sintió los deliciosos labios de aquel hombre sobre los suyos y el sol que daba en la terraza del ático.

No fue capaz de apartarlo. Tenía que rendirse. No tenía otra opción…

Pero en ese momento notó cómo vibraba el teléfono móvil de él en su bolsillo.

Maldiciendo, Edward agarró el teléfono y miró quién llamaba. La expresión de su cara cambió.

Entonces se apartó de Bella para responder a la llamada.

—_Bom dia_ (1) —dijo con amabilidad—, Eli_. En vou mais tarde_? (2) ¡Por favor!

Impresionada. Bella parpadeó y trató de recuperar el sentido común. Escuchó el delicado tono de voz con el que estaba hablando él y sintió cómo se ruborizada debido a la humillación.

Hacía dos minutos él había estado besándola y tratando de llevarla a la cama.

Pero ya se había olvidado de ella. ¡Había dejado de besarla para hablar con otra mujer!

Pensó que debía de estar perdiendo la cabeza… ¡estaba completamente loca!

Edward puso la mano sobre el teléfono.

—Perdóname —dijo con tanta frialdad como si ella siguiera siendo su empleada—. Vuelvo en un momento.

Bella observó cómo él entró en la vivienda. Impresionada y conteniendo las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta para observar la playa de Copacabana y el precioso mar azul.

¡Había estado a punto de entregarse a él!

Se preguntó cómo podía haber pensado que era posible confiar en Edward. No se parecía en nada al tranquilo y fiel hombre que ella necesitaba. No se parecía a Jacob…

Pero Jacob tampoco era un buen hombre.

Recordó todo lo que le había contado Edward sobre él y le era difícil creer que la persona con la que había estado a punto de casarse fuera un frío y calculador traficante de niños. Aunque era cierto que a veces había estado incómoda a su lado. Cuando le había propuesto matrimonio por primera vez ella sólo había tenido quince años y había acostumbrado trabajar muchas horas en el Dairy Burguer mientras el resto del tiempo cuidaba de su madre enferma. Jacob había tenido veinticinco años y acababa de graduarse en Derecho. A ella aquella primera propuesta le había causado incredulidad, pero él lo había seguido intentando. Incluso le había ofrecido apoyo económico para mantener a su madre.

Pero Bella no había querido la caridad de Jacob. No hubiera estado bien aprovecharse de sus sentimientos ni hacerle pensar que su relación podía convertirse en algo más que amistad.

Hasta el año anterior. Una vez murió su madre, ella ya no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse en Forks… y Jacob le había ofrecido algo a lo que no se podía resistir. Un trabajo en Nueva York.

Quizá se había equivocado al aceptarlo. Pero no se podía engañar a sí misma y decirse que hubiera encontrado un trabajo igual sin ayuda de él. El resto de secretarias de Edward no sólo habían terminado el instituto, sino que también habían ido a la universidad. Pero ella había aprendido rápido y había hecho bien su trabajo. Se había llevado bien con los demás empleados.

Por lo menos hasta que Jessica había difundido el rumor de que Bella quería escalar puestos en la empresa acostándose con el jefe. Contuvo el aliento y se dijo a sí misma que quizá era la mujerzuela que todos pensaban que era. Había estado a punto de acceder a ser la amante de su ex jefe… consciente de que él jamás se casaría con ella, consciente de que ni siquiera la amaría y de que cuando se cansara la abandonaría.

Edward volvió a salir a la terraza.

—_Com licenca (3)_, querida —murmuró, acercándose a ella—. Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos?

Emitiendo un grito, Bella se apartó.

— ¡Debes de estar bromeando!

— ¿Estás enfadada?

— ¿Por qué me estabas besando y dejaste de hacerlo para responder a una llamada telefónica de otra mujer?

—No te pertenezco, querida —dijo él con una fría expresión reflejada en los ojos—. No asumas que tienes el derecho de conocer mis secretos.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Exigió saber ella, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Desde el momento en el que me sedujiste, has actuado como si yo te perteneciera. Como si fuera una posesión de la cual puedes disfrutar o ignorar como te plazca…

En ese momento oyeron como alguien tosía. Un guardaespaldas salió a la terraza.

Edward se dio la vuelta hacia él y frunció el ceño.

¿_Sim_?

—_A médica está aquí_, _senhor_. (4)

—La doctora ha llegado —le tradujo entonces Edward a Bella.

¿La doctora? —repitió ella.

—Sí.

— ¡Pero ya te dije que tengo bien la muñeca!

—La doctora no ha venido a examinarte la muñeca, sino por nuestro bebé.

_Nuestro bebé._ Oír cómo él decía aquello provocó que Bella sintiera algo extraño en su interior… hacía que quisiera perdonarle todo.

—Como te has dado cuenta hace poco de que estás embarazada… —continuó él— supongo que no te habrás hecho muchos exámenes médicos en Nueva York.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo me hice una prueba de embarazo que compré en la farmacia.

—Eso pensé. Pero de ahora en adelante mi hijo tendrá la mejor protección médica. Alice viene para hacerte una revisión y una ecografía.

¿Alice? Él llamaba a la doctora por su nombre.

Repentinamente Edward sonrió y su hermosa cara se iluminó.

—Vamos, ya basta de discutir. Veamos a nuestro bebé —dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Bella.

Ver a su bebé. Ella no podía resistirse ante algo como aquello…

A regañadientes le dio la mano y cuando sintió como él apretaba los dedos sobre los suyos notó como una sensación chispeante le recorría por dentro… no era sólo deseo, sino algo más.

Algo que le hacía sentir completa.

¡No! No podía permitirse pensar que eran una familia. En una verdadera familia sus miembros se amaban los unos a los otros… confiaban en sí mutuamente.

Se dijo a sí misma todo aquello, pero su cuerpo no escuchaba. Mientras él la ayudaba a entrar dentro del ático, no pudo evitar sentir que lo que hacían era lo correcto.

Su cuerpo insistía en decirle que aquel hombre era para ella. Y que ella era para él.

Al ver como Edward le sonreía, le dio un vuelco el corazón… una sensación distinta a todo lo que había sentido con anterioridad. Se quedó maravillada ante la belleza masculina de su cara, ante su piel, ante su brillante pelo cobrizo… Tenía un atrayente y peligroso aspecto, como un reluciente ángel negro.

— _¿Você está pronta, meu amor? (5) _—Preguntó él, besándole la mano—. Vamos, mi amor. Veamos a nuestro bebé.

Cuando la doctora terminó de realizarle a Bella una revisión preliminar, Edward salió del despacho para responder a una llamada telefónica.

Bella se preguntó si sería una llamada que implicaba negocios… o placer. Apretó los puños y se dijo a sí misma que no pensara en aquellas cosas. De todas maneras él no iba a contestar a sus preguntas.

Miró a la doctora Carneiro, que estaba preparando el equipo para realizar una ecografía. La mujer tendría unos treinta y tantos años y Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse si no sería otra más de las amantes de él.

Con delicadeza, la doctora le puso un gel sobre el vientre.

—Es muy amable de su parte atender una llamada a domicilio como ésta —murmuró Bella.

—Me alegra hacerlo —contestó la mujer con mucho acento—. Lo que sea por Edward.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior al percatarse de que ella se había referido a él por su nombre.

—Tiene usted mucha suerte, señora Swan —continuó la doctora.

— ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Bella, cuyo nivel de miedo se hizo insoportable.

Aquella delicada mujer de pelo oscuro la miró.

—Ah… ¿cree que he sido su amante? —dijo, riéndose levemente—. Soy su _hermana_… o lo más parecido a una hermana que ha tenido nunca.

El alivio se apoderó de Bella.

—Pero había entendido que su apellido era Carneiro.

—Lo es. ¡No soy una Cullen! —contestó la doctora, indignada—. Esas dos hermanastras que tiene Edward no merecen llevar ese apellido. No. Mi madre lo llevó a casa a vivir con nosotros cuando él tenía ocho años. Se lo encontró temblando por las calles.

— ¿Su madre lo salvó? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Después de que su propia madre lo abandonara?

La doctora asintió con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Pero desde entonces ha sido él quien nos ha salvado a nosotros. Pagó mi universidad y contrató a mi hermano pequeño, Seth, como su guardaespaldas de confianza. Incluso hubiera ayudado a Emmett… si éste hubiera estado dispuesto a dejar la favela —contestó, suspirando—. Pero mi hermano mayor es demasiado orgulloso y se niega a aceptar la ayuda de Edward.

Carneiro. El mismo apellido que tenía el jefe de la banda que había atacado a Bella en la favela.

—Creo… creo que tal vez lo haya conocido.

**/**

**Notas:**

Buen día

podría ser mas tarde?

_Excúsame_

El médico está aquí, señor

_¿Estás lista, mi amor_

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, como ven Edward va cambiando chin a chin… y el bebe! Que creen que sea? Niña o niño? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 11

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 11**

La doctora Carneiro parecía triste.

—Finalmente Edward lo convencerá. Tardó años en ganarse la lealtad de Seth, pero Edward nunca se rinde. Otorga fondos para mi clínica, clínica con la que ayudamos a cientos de personas que necesitan desesperadamente ayuda. Madres primerizas. Ancianos. Niños enfermos que morirían sin las medicinas que Edward les da —explicó. Entonces miró a Bella—. Tiene usted suerte; no todos los hombres son tan honorables… ni tan fuertes. Y después de lo que ocurrió en Navidades…

— ¿Estás hablando de mí, Alice?

Edward apareció en la puerta. No parecía muy contento.

—Ya sabes que no puedo dejar de alabarte —contestó la doctora Carneiro. Esbozando una cálida sonrisa—. Y llegas justo a tiempo. Mira.

Moviendo la mano con el ecograma sobre el vientre de Bella, señaló el monitor. La futura mamá también miró e instantáneamente se olvidó de todo al ver cómo parpadeaba el latido del corazón de su hijo en el monitor.

Edward la tomó de la mano y se sentó en una silla cercana…

—Esa pequeña luz… ¿es nuestro bebé?

—Es el latido del corazón —contestó Alice—. Mirad, ahí están las piernas… la espina dorsal, la cabeza… ¿lo veis?

— ¿Es un niño? —preguntó él.

—Todavía es muy pronto para saberlo, ¿pero ves eso? Sí, creo que es un niño.

— ¡Un niño! —exclamó Edward.

—Y ahí, ves… —la doctora frunció el ceño—. Esperad. No es… no puede…

Alice se quedó mirando el monitor. Bella sintió cómo Edward le apretaba la mano.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

Bella lo miró. Sus bellas facciones reflejaban tensión y preocupación. Vulnerabilidad. Se percató de que Edward estaba tratando de esconder su miedo.

En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que él quería tanto a su hijo como ella. Y ello le conmovió.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —logró preguntar. También estaba aterrorizada—. ¿Qué le ocurre a nuestro bebé?

La doctora Carneiro se dio la vuelta para mirarlos. Se le iluminó la cara al esbozar una sonrisa.

—Vais a tener una niña.

— ¡Una niña! —exclamó Bella, emocionada.

— ¿No va a ser un niño? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí —contestó la doctora.

— ¿Cómo?

—Un niño… y una niña. La niña estaba detrás de su hermano.

Perplejos, tanto Bella como Edward miraron a la doctora y parpadearon. Alice se rió.

—Mirad… hay dos latidos. Son gemelos. ¡Felicidades!

— ¿Gemelos? —preguntó Bella. Pensó que eran dos bebés a los que amar y por los que preocuparse.

Conteniendo la respiración, miró a Edward. Hacía sólo unos meses éste se había realizado una vasectomía para evitar tener un hijo. Y en aquel momento iba a ser padre de dos.

— ¿Habéis elegido ya algún nombre?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Todo ha ocurrido tan rápidamente. Realmente no hemos pensado en ello —contestó, tratando de ver la expresión de la cara de él—. A la niña le podíamos poner Nessie.

Finalmente Edward se dio la vuelta para mirarla a la cara. A Bella le impresionó ver que los ojos le brillaban debido a las lágrimas que estaba evitando derramar.

—Se llamará Esme.

— ¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! —Exclamó su hermana—. Nuestra madre estaría tan orgullosa.

Bella levantó la barbilla y habló.

—Pero mi abuela…

—Mi hija se llamará Esme —informó él con frialdad.

Bella apretó los dientes. ¡Era típico de los hombres preocuparse sólo de sus propios sentimientos! Pero por otra parte, si su madre adoptiva lo había salvado de las calles, parecía un bonito detalle.

—Esme —dijo—. En ese caso podría ser Reneesme. Reneesme Swan —añadió, asintiendo con la cabeza—.

Pero Edward no parecía agradecido. Se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Swan? —Exigió saber—. Se apellidarán Cullen.

— ¿Pretendes que críe a mis hijos en Flint con un apellido distinto al mío? —protestó ella.

— ¿En Flint? —repitió él, enfurecido—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? Vas a vivir aquí conmigo… ¡todos lo vais a hacer!

—Quizá me quede hasta que nazcan los niños. ¿Pero más tiempo que eso? No puedes esperar que me quede aquí para siempre, ¡secuestrada en tu ático como una princesa atrapada en una cueva!

—Pensé… —espetó él— que íbamos a criar juntos a nuestros hijos. Yo soy su padre.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre que quieras podrás estar con ellos —dijo—. Arreglaremos el tema de la custodia. Pero… —añadió, levantando la barbilla— no eres mi marido. No podrás estar conmigo.

_._

_._

_._

_Gemelos._

Escuchando el sonido del latido del corazón de los bebés en el monitor. Edward lo vio todo claro.

Había pensado que sería suficiente con llevar a Bella a Río. Ocuparse de ella y mantenerlos a todos seguros. Pero en aquel momento se percató de que había estado equivocado… y mucho.

Un hijo. Una hija. Sin sus apellidos.

Sus preciados hijos no estarían protegidos. Serían unos… bastardos. Al igual que lo había sido él.

Todavía recordaba el dolor que había sentido durante su niñez. Primero no había tenido padre… para después haberse quedado también sin madre. No había tenido ni dinero ni casa.

Había tenido que hacerse más fuerte rápidamente.

Y no quería que sus hijos crecieran de aquella manera. Tenía que protegerlos y mantenerlos seguros.

Volvió a mirar las parpadeantes luces del monitor. Oyó la lastimera súplica de la voz de una mujer del pasado…

— ¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Lo harás? —le había pedido ella.

Pero él no le había preguntado nada. Sólo había estado furioso ante lo que le había pedido.

—Si no te importo… —había continuado aquella mujer— entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer contigo.

No la había vuelto a ver jamás. Pero durante las navidades anteriores recibió una llamada telefónica de un abogado brasileño.

—La acaban de encontrar muerta. Le han dado una paliza —le había dicho éste—. El nombre de usted aparece en su testamento.

Edward sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso. No iba a cometer el mismo error de nuevo. Se estaba jugando demasiado. No iba a dejar que sus pequeños sufrieran… ¡no iba a permitir que los apartaran de un padre que los amaba! Serían respetados y queridos.

Bella era una mujer tradicional. No le haría gracia tener que enfrentarse sola a la maternidad.

Ella se había quejado de que sus hijos no iban a tener un apellido y de que ella no estaba casada. Había temido que todo el mundo fuera a pensar que era una mujerzuela.

Él podía solucionar aquel problema. Para todos.

Repentinamente lo vio todo muy claro.

Miró a Bella directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Te casarás conmigo?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella, boquiabierta.

—Te quedarás aquí y criaremos juntos a nuestros hijos. Es muy simple. Bella. Serás mi esposa.

Esperó que ella exclamara de alegría, que se lanzara a sus brazos. Pero no lo hizo.

Bella se estremeció.

—Déjalo, Edward. Ambos sabemos que no crees en el matrimonio.

—He cambiado de idea —contestó él, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Déjalo! —Espetó ella, dirigiéndose a la doctora a continuación—. Los bebés están sanos, ¿verdad? Mi periodo nunca ha sido muy regular, por lo que no me hice una prueba de embarazo hasta hace poco. Pero no he bebido alcohol ni…

—No te preocupes —contestó la doctora, tuteándola—. Parece que están bien. El embarazo marcha correctamente. Sólo tendrás que cuidarte mucho —entonces miró a Edward—. Vas a tener que ayudarla.

—_Sim_, desde luego —respondió él, pensando que ya se estaba ocupando de ella como no lo había hecho de ninguna otra mujer… ¡estaba tratando que se casara con él!

Entonces se acercó a Bella.

—Estoy hablando en serio —dijo—. Deseo casarme contigo.

Ella lo miró, pero a continuación apartó la vista. No le creía.

Edward pensó que era irónico: nunca había pensado en casarse con nadie y, cuando lo hacía, ella lo rechazaba. Pero Bella sería suya. Quería tenerla a su lado por sus hijos, pero también por él mismo.

El matrimonio era la mejor, la única solución para todos.

—Gemelos —comentó entonces ella, mirándolo—. ¿Podrás manejar a dos?

—Puedo manejar más que eso —respondió él, pensando que dos niños necesitaban dos padres. Abrió la boca para informarle de que se casarían aquel mismo día, tanto si le gustaba como si no.

Pero al mirar la bella y pálida cara de Bella se detuvo.

La había seducido y dejado embarazada, había alterado su boda y la había llevado a Río. Le había dado a su vida un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Pero ella era la madre de sus hijos y se merecía que la cuidara. Se dijo a sí mismo que en vez de presionarla para que se casara podía cortejarla.

—Todo va a salir bien —aseguró, acariciándole el pelo—. Ya lo verás.

Que se casaran era lo mejor para todos y él no iba a permitir que un capricho femenino le impidiera hacerlo.

Aquella noche le iba a dar una oportunidad para que recuperara el aliento. Tanto los bebés como ella necesitaban descansar. Al día siguiente la iba a atraer a él con todas sus cualidades. La iba a deslumbrar ofreciéndole el romance con el que toda mujer soñaba. La iba a convencer, a persuadir. Iba a ser extremadamente romántico.

.

.

.

.

Tras lo cual, tanto si quería como si no, Bella iba a convertirse en su esposa.

Bella apartó su libro de maternidad, así como su envase de helado de fresa vacío, y se acurrucó bajo las mantas. Observó la lumbre en la chimenea y oyó cómo la lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada de Edward.

Había sido una tarde muy extraña. Después de la ecografía, Edward la había llevado de compras. Había insistido en que se comprara lo que fuera que le hiciera más cómoda su estancia en aquel lugar. Y ella había disfrutado del tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Él había coqueteado con ella… y ella le había correspondido.

Entonces, en medio de la cena que les había servido el ama de llaves, Edward había recibido una llamada telefónica. Sin ninguna explicación, le había dado un beso en la sien y se había marchado… ¡la había dejado que terminara de cenar sola!

Abrió los ojos y miró la lumbre. Se preguntó quién le habría telefoneado.

Se tapó con el edredón hasta las orejas en un intento de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Las sábanas tenían un aroma fresco, limpio, con un leve toque de la fragancia de Edward. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y bostezó. Se sintió más agotada que nunca.

Pero no podía dormir. No cuando, en cualquier momento, él podía regresar y meterse en la cama con ella. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que estar preparada para luchar no sólo contra la seducción de él, sino también contra el traicionero propio deseo de su cuerpo.

—Bella…

Edward la estaba agitando, ante lo que ella abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. La lumbre se había extinguido y ya no llovía. Se percató de que era por la mañana. Vestida con su arrugado pijama y con el pelo alborotado, se sintió desorientada.

Él estaba impecablemente vestido. Muy guapo. Se había afeitado y cambiado de ropa. Llevaba puesto un traje de chaqueta gris conjuntado con una camisa amarilla. El elegante corte de su ropa resaltaba su musculoso cuerpo.

Bella se preguntó qué habría hecho la noche anterior.

Se dijo a sí misma que no estaba celosa y ni siquiera iba a preguntar. Si quería, él podía salir todas las noches con una modelo distinta. De hecho, le agradaría ya que significaría que no trataría de seducirla.

—_Bom dia, amorzáo (Buenos días, amor mío)_ —dijo él, sujetando una bandeja de plata.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Aquí esta el capitulo! que tal les pareció? Ah y son GEMELOS! :D que les parece la nueva táctica de Edward? Espero sus RR! **

**Gracias por leer! Besos ¡!**


	13. Chapter 12

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 12**

Ella vio que en un plato había huevos, fruta y tostadas. En la bandeja también había zumo de naranja y… una rosa roja.

—Te he traído el desayuno —continuó Edward.

— ¿Desayuno? —repitió Bella, sentándose en la cama. Tenía hambre.

Pero cuando él le colocó la bandeja en el regazo, olió su fragancia a jabón y sintió la calidez de su cuerpo. Repentinamente tuvo que luchar contra el ansia de estar con aquel hombre.

— ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó él.

—Sí, gracias —contestó ella, levantando la vista.

— ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

— ¿El qué?

—Servirte.

Bella miró la rosa que había en la bandeja.

—Probablemente podrías conseguir un trabajo en el Dairy Burguer si el negocio de acero no marcha bien.

—_Obrigado (1)_ —respondió Edward, sonriendo abiertamente. Le colocó una servilleta en el regazo—. He planeado que hoy hagamos muchas cosas.

— ¿Hoy no vas a trabajar?

—No. Te voy a enseñar mi ciudad. Quiero que te guste tanto como a mí.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Importa eso? —quiso saber él—. Acepta mi oferta. A no ser, desde luego, que ya hayas estado de visita turística por estas exóticas ciudades extranjeras.

—Bueno… —Bella pensó que aquello era muy tentador. De pequeña siempre había soñado con viajar. Pero…

Comió un poco de tostada, tras lo cual negó con la cabeza con decisión.

—No me vas a hacer cambiar de idea al llevarme a ver los lugares de interés, Edward. Una vez nazcan los bebés, me los llevaré a casa.

—«Casa» puede significar muchas cosas. Una ciudad, un edificio —dijo él, tomando la rosa. Acarició delicadamente con ésta la mejilla de Bella—. «Casa» puede significar familia.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a ella al sentir los pétalos de la rosa acariciar su piel, tras lo cual sintió un revoloteo por la tripa. Supo que era uno de los bebés.

Emitió un pequeño grito y se sentó muy erguida en la cama. Apartó la rosa, la bandeja y las sábanas. Se puso las manos en la tripa. No pudo sentir nada por fuera, pero por dentro…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Edward. Ansioso, se echó sobre ella—. ¿Qué ocurre? Llamaré a la doctora…

—No —espetó Bella, volviendo a sentir el revoloteo—. ¡He sentido como uno de los bebés se movía!

— ¿Sí? —dijo él, a quien se le borró de la cara su habitual expresión arrogante. Parecía inseguro.

—Sí —contestó ella, emocionada. Se rió y le tomó la mano para ponérsela sobre la tripa—. Aquí.

Edward esperó unos segundos.

—No siento nada.

—Lo sentirás —aseguró Bella, moviéndole levemente la mano. Entonces suspiró—. Aunque quizá tardes un par de meses.

—Si tú puedes esperar, yo también —aseguró él, mirándola.

El aire entre ambos se electrificó. Al tener la mano de él sobre su tripa, ella sintió cómo se le revolucionó el corazón y cómo se le dilataron los ojos. No pudo respirar.

—No… no seré tu amante, Edward —susurró. Él esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—No quiero que lo seas.

Bella debió haberse sentido aliviada, pero un profundo dolor le traspasó el corazón. Bruscamente le soltó la mano y el bebé se revolvió en señal de protesta.

Se dijo a sí misma que no le iba a preguntar dónde había estado la noche anterior. Tenía demasiado orgullo…

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? —espetó. Tras hacerlo deseó poder darse una patada a sí misma.

— ¿Qué dónde estuve?—dijo él, mirándola—. Sólo mi esposa tendría el derecho de preguntar algo así.

—Cualquiera que fuera tu esposa no querría saberlo —contestó ella entre dientes—. Seguramente sufriera un ataque al corazón.

—Bella —Edward se arrodilló junto a la cama—. No tienes motivo para sentirte celosa. Llegué a casa poco después de que te hubieras quedado dormida.

—Llegaste a casa… ¿de dónde? —insistió ella con la indignación reflejada en la voz. Se ruborizó—. ¡No estoy celosa!

¡Desde luego que lo estaba! Estaba desesperada. Perdida. Durante meses había estado muy afectada al ver desde su puesto de trabajo cómo él salía de su despacho con una bella mujer tras otra.

Y de aquella misma manera serían las cosas si se convirtiera en su esposa. Se acostaría con ella, le pagaría las facturas, les daría un apellido a sus hijos… pero nunca le entregaría su fidelidad ni su corazón. Su alma se marchitaría y moriría.

Pero había prometido quedarse en aquel lugar hasta que nacieran los bebés y se preguntó si podría sobrevivir si él trataba de seducirla… o si no lo hacía…

—Permíteme que te enseñe mi ciudad, Bella —pidió Edward con suavidad. Le tomó de la mano—. No te arrepentirás.

El deseo de aferrarse a aquella mano y de estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera amenazó con desbordarla. Agarró la rosa y se bajó de la cama vestida con su largo camisón blanco.

—Está bien —logró decir—. Pero vamos como amigos, ¡eso es todo!

Edward abrió el armario y eligió un vestido de encaje blanco para ella.

—Ponte esto.

—Es precioso —comentó Bella—. Pero sólo amigos —le advirtió—. No seré tu amante.

—No, no serás mi amante —contestó él—. Te doy mi palabra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde los pies de la estatua del Cristo Redentor, situada sobre la montaña Corcovado, Bella pudo ver toda la ciudad de Río.

Preocupada, miró a Edward. Este había sido muy amable y cordial durante todo el día. Habían estado en La Feira Hippie de Ipanema y en una tienda de la playa Copacabana donde él, ignorando sus protestas, le había comprado toda una selección de bikinis. Después la había llevado a comer una barbacoa en una _churrascaria rodízio._

Cada vez que lo miraba, él la estaba mirando a ella. Sus oscuros ojos la estaban evaluando. Esperaban. Reflejaban pasión…

Mientras observaba como se ponía el sol desde la posición privilegiada en la que se encontraban, notó como Edward se acercó a ella por detrás. La abrazó por la cintura.

Un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo y se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que debían actuar como amigos. Sólo como amigos.

—Deberíamos irnos —susurró.

—_Sim_ —concedió él—. Una vez te haya besado.

— ¿Besa…? —los labios de Bella se separaron involuntariamente—. ¡Pero me prometiste…!

—Jamás prometí no besarte —contestó Edward, apartándole el pelo del cuello para acariciarle la piel—. Llámalo un beso de amigos.

Ella se dio la vuelta en los brazos de él y le puso las manos en el pecho.

—Por favor, no…

Pero él acercó la cabeza a la suya. Le dio un beso apasionado y hambriento… la clase de beso con la que ella siempre había soñado.

Aturdida, casi se olvidó de donde estaban y apenas se percató de las sonrisas de aprobación que esbozaban algunos de los turistas que había por allí.

Edward la abrazó muy delicadamente y, cuando se apartó de ella, la miró. Sus ojos reflejaban tal intensidad que a Bella le fue imposible apartar la mirada.

— ¿Tienes hambre, verdad? —preguntó él, susurrando.

Ella tenía mucha hambre. Jamás había tenido tanta hambre. Le temblaron los labios.

—Yo…

—Ven conmigo —dijo Edward, tomándola de la mano.

Su chófer les condujo en un gran vehículo negro por la ciudad. En el asiento trasero, él continuó agarrándole la mano. No la soltaba. La acariciaba incluso con la mirada.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a un elegante restaurante en la playa de Ipanema. Edward la ayudó a salir del coche y entonces la guió dentro del restaurante.

— ¡_Boa noite, senhor (2)_ Edward! —saludó el portero.

El restaurante estaba lleno, pero a ellos les dieron de inmediato la mejor mesa. Estaba situada en la terraza del restaurante y desde ella se veía toda la playa.

—Tenías razón —concedió Bella, disfrutando de las vistas—. Esta ciudad no se parece en nada a ningún lugar que haya visto antes. Es peligrosa y hermosa a la vez —añadió, mirando a Edward de reojo—. Imposible de resistir.

Él dio un sorbo al Martini que había pedido, tras lo cual lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.

—Me alegra que pienses eso.

Bella miró su comida. Edward había pedido un plato clásico brasileño para ella: _camaráo na moranga (3)_, un estofado de mariscos con patatas y agua de coco, servido en una pequeña calabaza. Estaba delicioso. Saboreó cada bocado.

—Me quedaré hasta que nazcan los bebés —susurró—. Te doy mi palabra.

—_Tá bom _—contestó él, mirándola a los ojos—. Será lo mejor para todos.

Al salir del restaurante, ella suspiró.

—Ha sido un día fantástico, Edward —dijo, esbozando una nostálgica sonrisa—. Casi siento que se haya acabado.

Él la abrazó y la miró con un pícaro brillo reflejado en los ojos.

—Nada se ha acabado, querida.

—Pero ya se está haciendo demasiado tarde.

—La noche sólo ha empezado.

.

.

.

Un antiguo edificio de granito era el lugar donde se encontraba el club más caliente de Río… en la favela más peligrosa de la ciudad. Parecía que Edward no estaba preocupado, pero Bella sabía que sus guardaespaldas habían insistido en esperar fuera. Especialmente su guardaespaldas personal, Seth Carneiro.

Se estremeció. Siempre se ponía nerviosa cerca de Seth. Seguramente era porque se parecía mucho a su hermano, que era la persona que la había atacado en la favela. Pero Edward confiaba en él. Y, contra su deseo, ella estaba empezando a confiar en Edward… que la sacó a la pista de baile.

La sala estaba repleta de bellas y jóvenes cariocas que bailaban de manera provocativa. Iban vestidas con diminutos vestidos y poco más para esconder sus curvas. Los hombres eran fuertes y movían las caderas con una descarada sensualidad. Los músicos que estaban tocando en directo comenzaron a interpretar un tango argentino.

Edward le besó la mano, pero no fue un gesto caballeroso. Continuó mirándola a los ojos y apretando los dedos contra los suyos al comenzar a acariciarle la piel con los labios… una promesa de lo que le esperaba.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a Bella.

Desesperada, se dijo a sí misma que él no iba a tratar de seducirla. Se lo había prometido.

Pero al abrazarla aún más estrechamente y apretar su mano en la parte trasera de su cuello, no pudo resistirse a él. Al ritmo de la música, Edward la mantuvo en continuo contacto con su cuerpo.

Al sentir cómo le colocaba un muslo entre las piernas, ella no pudo evitar gemir.

Él agachó la cabeza hasta tenerla a sólo centímetros de la de ella, que deseó que la besara. Lo ansió desesperadamente.

Pero en el último momento, Edward se dio la vuelta.

Cuando la canción terminó, Bella sintió cómo le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Se preguntó si era posible morir por desear tanto a un hombre…

—Sólo amigos —susurró, cerrando los ojos—. Amigos…

Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo y la forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Jamás he querido ser tu amigo, querida —se sinceró—. Tú significas mucho más para mí que simplemente una amiga.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Cásate conmigo, Bella. Te trataré como a una diosa durante el resto de tu vida.

¿Casarse con Edward?

Mirándolo, Bella se sintió más tentada de lo que podía soportar.

Se percató de que él había hablado en serio cuando le había propuesto matrimonio. Pero había una cosa que fallaba; no la amaba. Simplemente quería poseerla y que los bebés se quedaran en Río…

Aquel día, por muy perfecto y bonito que hubiera sido, sólo era una farsa.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aún sabiendo aquello, todavía quería decir que sí…

— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, _meu amor (4)_? —Preguntó él, acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Me convertirás en el más feliz de los hombres? ¿Accederás a ser mi esposa?

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó con fuerza. Trató de recuperar el control.

—Tú no me amas.

—Permíteme cuidarte, permíteme hacer que estés cómoda y segura para siempre —pidió Edward, mirándola de arriba abajo—. Permíteme darte un placer que nunca has conocido.

**/**

**Notas:**

_1. Gracias_

_2. Buenas noches, señor_

_3. camarón en calabaza_

_4. mi amor_

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Bueno aquí esta capitulo, que les pareció? Edward pidiéndole matrimonio a Bella, porq creen q sea? Espero sus RR!**

**Besos y nos leemos**


	14. Chapter 13

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 13**

El deseo de rendirse ante aquello fue tan fuerte que Bella tembló. Quería dejarse llevar. No quería nada más que ser la amada esposa de un poderoso multimillonario que se ocuparía de sus hijos y de ella durante el resto de sus vidas. Edward provocaba que le quemara la piel con cada caricia. Y cuando sonreía…

Sus labios querían decir la palabra «sí». Trató de luchar contra ello. No podía permitir que él le rompiera el corazón.

Pero pensó que muchos _playboy_s maduraban, se enamoraban y les eran fieles a sus esposas. Por lo que si él no la amaba en aquel momento, tal vez con tiempo…

El teléfono móvil de Edward vibró en su bolsillo. Éste lo agarró y miró quién llamaba. La expresión de su cara cambió.

—Perdóname —se disculpó con Bella, dándose la vuelta y hablando con una dulce voz a su interlocutor—. Eli…

Dejó a Bella sola en la pista de baile.

Impresionada, ella se quedó allí de pie. Se sintió completamente humillada.

Casi había vendido su alma por un beso. Se dijo a sí misma que era una estúpida.

Pensó que lo que realmente quería Edward era tener tanto a los bebés como a ella seguros, como muñecos en una estantería, para tomarlos y dejarlos según le complaciera. Viajaría por el mundo y seduciría a una mujer nueva cada noche… ¡se olvidaría de la familia que dejaba en casa!

Pero ella no iba a permitir que la comprara. Ni con su dinero ni con su encanto sexual. Prefería ser pobre y libre antes que el juguete de un hombre rico…

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo Edward, que apareció repentinamente frente a ella—. Tenía que responder a esa llamada.

—Desde luego —contestó Bella fríamente—. Comprendo… no porque yo haya tenido ninguna amante, claro está.

Él se quedó mirándola. Ella se percató de que tenía la esperanza de que Cullen negara aquello. Quería creer que aquel hombre podía ser fiel.

Pero Edward ni siquiera trató de negarlo. Sólo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo, acercándose a ella—. ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Tú estabas accediendo a casarte conmigo.

La humillación se apoderó de nuevo de Bella, que sintió cómo le quemaba el cuerpo. Se movió antes de que él pudiera tocarla.

—Me ibas a llevar al aeropuerto —dijo sin alterarse—. Quiero irme a casa. Ahora.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó él, impresionado—. ¿Es así cómo cumples tu promesa de quedarte aquí hasta que nazcan los bebés?

Ella, que no confiaba en su voz, se encogió de hombros.

—_Tá bom_. Pero recuerda, querida, no me has dejado otra opción —contestó Edward, tenso.

Sin previo aviso, la tomó en brazos en medio de la pista de baile.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió saber Bella, gritando.

—Te voy a llevar a nuestra boda —respondió él.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —espetó ella, tratando de bajarse al suelo.

Las demás personas que había en el club estaban tan ensimismadas en sus bailes y en su propio placer que apenas se percataron de lo que ocurría.

Cuando Edward la sacó del club y estaba a punto de meterla en su coche, ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¡Por favor, no hagas esto! —suplicó.

Pero él la introdujo en el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Como no entras en razón, no me queda otra opción —respondió, montándose a su vez en el coche. Se sentó al lado de ella y se dirigió al chófer—. Vamos.

—Pero… ¡me lo prometiste! —exclamó Bella, lloriqueando.

—Y, al contrario que tú, cumplo mi palabra —contestó Edward con una fría expresión reflejada en la cara—. Jamás serás mi amante, pero ahora mismo te juro que… serás mi esposa.

.

.

.

La noche estaba tan oscura como el corazón de Edward.

El coche en el que viajaban se cubrió de barro ya que estaban circulando por una carretera de mala muerte en la selva. Bella tenía la ventanilla bajada y observó una diminuta iglesia blanca medio escondida entre la maleza.

—No me puedo casar contigo —dijo, desesperada—, ¡Por favor!

—Es lo mejor —contestó él sin siquiera mirarla.

—Querrás decir lo mejor para ti.

En ese momento. Edward se giró para mirarla. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros.

—No comprendo por qué sigues rechazándome.

— ¡No, claro que no lo comprendes! —contestó ella con un toque sarcástico—. ¡Ninguna mujer te niega nada!

—Tú eres la primera —comentó él, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que nuestros hijos nazcan sin un padre, sin un apellido? ¿No sabes cuánto dolor les causará? Me deseas tanto que cada vez que me acerco a ti puedo sentir el calor que desprende tu cuerpo. ¿Por qué insistes en rechazar lo que ambos queremos?

—Porque… ¡porque yo quiero más! —espetó Bella.

— ¿Más qué? ¿Más dinero? ¿Más? ¡No comprendo! Te ofrecí lo que jamás le he ofrecido a otra mujer —dijo Edward, que parecía exasperado, perplejo—. Te he pedido que te cases conmigo.

—No me estás pidiendo nada. Me estás forzando —señaló ella, apartando la mirada al sentir cómo las lágrimas brotaban a sus ojos—. Y supongo que eso debería ser suficiente para una mujer como yo. No tengo dinero y tú te estás ofreciendo amablemente a cuidar de mí. Debería estar agradecida, ¿no es así?

—Ya es suficiente —espetó él—. No entras en razón. _Tá bom._

Entonces la tomó en brazos, la sacó del coche cuando éste se detuvo y la llevó a la iglesia.

Cinco minutos después, el cura del pueblo estaba mirando a Bella con ojos amables y hablando en portugués. Aunque ella no entendía nada, supuso que les estaba casando.

En un momento dado, el cura se dirigió a Edward y le realizó una pregunta.

—_Sim_ —contestó Cullen, asintiendo con la cabeza.

A continuación el cura se dirigió a ella y le preguntó lo mismo.

— ¡No! —gritó Bella—. ¡No, no quiero!

Desconcertado, el cura miró a Edward. Éste se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Entonces miró a su novia con una dulce expresión y respondió al hombre en portugués.

—Ah —contestó el cura, esbozando una sonrisa. Continuó con el discurso de la ceremonia.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —exigió saber ella.

—Le he explicado que estás reacia a casarte conmigo… debido a una inocente modestia de novia.

— ¡Estoy aquí delante del altar con un vestido de maternidad!

—Afortunadamente a veces es difícil para un hombre distinguir entre un embarazo incipiente y unos pocos kilos de más en la cintura.

— ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera permitido que me tocaras! —espetó Bella.

—Extraño, lo que recuerdo era como me suplicabas que no parara —contestó Edward con sorna—. También recuerdo como me dijiste que me amabas.

Ella se ruborizó y deseó poder morirse o… ¡matarlo!

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. ¡Te mataré si vuelves a tocarme!

—Una proposición muy fascinante… ¿merecerá la pena el riesgo de morir por tenerte en la cama? —Preguntó él, mirándole los labios y los pechos—. Creo que sí.

Tímida, Bella se subió el escote un poco más arriba.

El anciano cura levantó la mano para dar la bendición al matrimonio. Edward le puso a ella un anillo de oro en el dedo y todo hubo acabado.

Era la esposa de Edward.

La señora Cullen.

Estaba casada con el hombre que la había seducido, el hombre que se había casado con ella sin piedad. El hombre que le había robado su orgullo junto con su corazón. El hombre que la había dejado embarazada de gemelos.

Edward la había hecho estremecerse de deseo… la había hecho amarlo…

Montada de nuevo en el coche, le castañetearon los dientes. El chófer se dirigió hacia una sucia carretera llena de curvas.

Miró por la ventanilla la misteriosa y oscura jungla. Pensó en la vida que había deseado tener cuando había sido una niña. Había crecido con unos padres que se odiaban el uno al otro y que culpaban a su única hija de sus desgracias. Fue entonces cuando había decidido que su vida sería distinta.

Pero se había visto forzada a casarse… al igual que sus padres. Edward la iba a engañar… tal y como había hecho su padre con su madre. La engañaría y después se marcharía…

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

— ¿Tan malo es? —preguntó él con un tono de voz casi amable.

Ella miró a su marido con el odio reflejado en los ojos.

— ¿Por qué me has tratado así? —Quiso saber—. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Dijo él, mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo—. Cuando yo tenía ocho años, mi madre me dejó en la puerta de una mansión, en Barra. Me puso una nota en la camiseta sujetada con un alfiler y me dijo que en aquel momento yo era problema de mi padre. No sabía que él había muerto la semana anterior ni que sus hijos legítimos no tenían interés en compartir la casa, ni la herencia, con su hermanastro bastardo, que era un insulto viviente para su madre.

Boquiabierta, Bella se quedó mirándolo. No podía creer que algo así pudiera ocurrir. ¡Una madre abandonando a su hijo de aquella manera! Se olvidó de su enfado.

— ¿No quisieron que te quedaras?

—Mis hermanastras me mandaron a un orfanato como un prisionero. No había comida. Ni ropa. Así que me escapé —continuó él, esbozando una dura sonrisa—. Esme Carneiro me encontró en las calles y me llevó a su casa. Su hijo mayor me enseñó a pelear. Emmett me enseñó todo y yo lo veía como un ídolo. Hasta que me percaté de que quería una vida diferente a la que podía encontrar en cualquier favela.

Mirando a Edward, Bella no podía dejar de imaginarse a un niño de ocho años con una nota enganchada a la camiseta. Desconcertado y abandonado. Dejado a las puertas de una casa para que un padre al que nunca había conocido se encargara de él. Las burlas de sus hermanastras debieron haberle hecho mucho daño. Sin familia, él debía de haber estado muy…

Solo.

No le extrañó que hubiera estado tan decidido a que sus propios hijos no pasaran por lo mismo. No pudo evitar sentir mucha pena por todo lo que él había pasado de niño.

—Pero todo el mundo cree que eres un Cullen… que estudiaste en los mejores colegios y que te criaste entre algodones.

—Una vez gané mi primer millón, mis hermanastras decidieron reconocerme. Repentinamente cumplí sus requisitos… ellas habían dilapidado su fortuna al comprar unos maridos de la realeza europea —explicó Edward—. Así que yo comencé a pagar sus facturas y, muy generosamente, ellas me dieron el apellido Cullen… junto con una nueva biografía que les parecía más adecuada para su imagen pública.

—Y las perdonaste —susurró Bella.

— ¿Perdonarlas? —Él la miró con la incredulidad reflejada en la cara—. Fue únicamente una decisión de negocios. Yo sabía que las conexiones de mi padre serían útiles. Las minas de oro y de acero no son tan distintas. Sacan metal de la tierra y lo convierten en algo por lo que muchos hombres morirían… y hasta matarían —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Adoptar el apellido de mi padre aceleró el crecimiento de mi compañía. Nunca planeé tener hijos. Nunca pensé…

— ¿Qué?

—Jamás permitiré que ningún hijo mío sufra. No cuando yo puedo protegerlos. No cuando sé…

—Pero nuestros bebés no han sufrido, Edward —aseguró ella, tomando la mano de él tímidamente y colocándola sobre su tripa—. Están seguros, ¿ves?

La agitada respiración de él se calmó y la expresión de su cara se dulcificó.

—Bella —dijo, tomando entre los dedos un mechón de su pelo—. Me haces sentir…

Pero no terminó la frase. La besó y le acarició la lengua con la suya. Provocó que la pasión se apoderara de ella, que lo abrazó y se derritió ante su beso.

.

.

.

Cuando al detenerse el vehículo Bella se despertó, se percató de que había pasado la noche con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Edward. Había estado durmiendo sobre él mientras viajaban por un sinfín de carreteras llenas de baches.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo él, mirándola.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó ella, medio adormilada.

El chófer les abrió la puerta. Edward la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a bajar del vehículo. El conductor dejó la maleta con los empleados que esperaban discretamente, tras lo cual volvió a montarse en el coche y se marchó.

—Bahía. Mi casa de la playa —contestó Edward—. Mi lugar favorito de todo el mundo.

Bella vio una lujosa casa situada en lo alto de un acantilado sobre el Atlántico. Tenía una piscina sobre una playa privada de arena blanca.

—El lugar perfecto para una luna de miel —comentó él en voz baja.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Jajajajaja aquí les traigo el capitulo, debo confesar q Edward cada vez me sorprende mas.. que creen que pase? Espero sus RR!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 14

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 14**

¿Luna de miel? —dijo ella, titubeando—. No. No va a ocurrir.

—Te aseguro una cosa… —comentó Edward— vas a ser mi esposa en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Entonces la tomó en brazos y la introdujo en la vivienda. La llevó a un dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama. Bella sintió las manos de él por todas partes y cómo le tocó los pechos por encima del vestido.

—Eres mía, Bella —murmuró él—. Y yo soy tuyo.

— ¿Mío? —Dijo ella con la emoción reflejada en la voz—. ¿Sólo mío?

—Mientras estés en mis brazos, querida —prometió Edward— soy tuyo.

Aquél no era un trato justo; él le estaba ofreciendo fidelidad temporal mientras exigía una eternidad de lealtad por parte de ella. Pero al sentir cómo la acariciaba fue incapaz de quejarse. Estaba perdida, cada nervio de su cuerpo deseaba a aquel hombre.

Sólo Edward podía provocar aquellos sentimientos en ella.

Sintió los pechos llenos y pesados al bajarle él el vestido. Por encima del sujetador comenzó a chuparle un pecho y a acariciarle el otro. Bella gritó al bajar él los labios por su cuerpo.

Edward le quitó el vestido con mucha calma y ella se quedó semidesnuda en la cama. Entonces él se desnudó por completo. Desnudo delante de ella, iluminado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, parecía un dios griego.

—Eres hermoso —murmuró ella, ruborizándose.

Él pareció sorprendido ante aquel cumplido y tomó sus pechos en las manos.

—Y tú eres magnífica —contestó, besándole la tripa. Se detuvo a chupar eróticamente su ombligo.

Bella se estremeció.

—Siento que te quedaras embarazada contra tu deseo —comentó Edward en voz baja—. Siento haberte forzado a ser mi esposa. Pero aun así… en realidad no lo siento en absoluto.

A ella se le aceleró el corazón. Él la besó y le acarició las caderas, la tripa, el interior de los muslos… Pero estaba haciendo algo más que tocarla. La estaba acariciando como si la amara y aquello estaba teniendo un gran efecto en ella. En su corazón. Cada caricia la seducía y la atraía a algo más profundo que su cama. Cada vez que le lamía la piel la seducía a volver a enamorarse de él, a enamorarse de un frío, calculador y mentiroso marido.

Pero aun así no podía evitarlo…

Edward la abrazó estrechamente contra su desnudo pecho y ella se relajó en sus brazos. Disfrutó de la sensación de calidez y protección que le ofrecía aquel hombre.

—Permíteme que te ame —susurró él.

Delicadamente la tumbó en el colchón. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le quitó el sujetador y las braguitas. Le besó cada centímetro de piel.

Bella trató de luchar contra su propio deseo, pero cada caricia de aquel hombre la convertía aún más en su esclava…

El placer era insoportable. No sabía si eran las hormonas causadas por el embarazo o la intensidad de sus hinchados pechos, pero cuando él le chupó los pezones su espalda se arqueó al presionar su cuerpo desesperadamente contra él. Entonces Edward le acarició entre las piernas…

Bella gritó al sentir cómo la penetraba con los dedos. Primero lo hizo con uno, para a continuación penetrarla con dos. Lánguidamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, él le acarició el sexo. El cuerpo de ella se puso rígido al comenzar a retorcerse ante aquella caricia.

¡No! No podía permitir que Edward le hiciera aquello. Una cosa era convertirse en su esposa, incluso compartir su cama, pero no podía rendirse. ¡No de aquella manera!

Sin dejar de acariciarla, él le besó delicadamente el interior de los muslos mientras con su otra mano le incitó un pecho.

—Ten un orgasmo por mí —susurró.

Desesperada, Bella negó con la cabeza. No podía dejarse vencer de nuevo. Si lo hacía, estaría aceptando mucho más que sólo placer, estaría aceptando su destino. Lo amaría completamente, sin ningún reproche.

—Siempre tan terca —comentó él—. Veremos quién gana.

En ese momento Edward bajó la cabeza a la entrepierna de ella, que sintió la calidez de la respiración de él y cómo la penetraba con los dedos. Sintió su lengua en el corazón de su feminidad y cómo comenzó a lamerla con intensidad. Temblando, no pudo resistirlo más. Arqueó la espalda y gritó desesperada al sentirse invadida por un océano de placer.

Edward se colocó sobre ella y sustituyó los dedos por su sexo. La penetró con fuerza. Durante un instante, Bella se sintió como partida en dos e invadida por un placer inimaginable.

Él comenzó a hacerle el amor con pasión mientras ella acompañaba sus movimientos. El placer que estaba sintiendo era tan parecido al dolor que la llevó a un nivel más intenso todavía y no pudo evitar gritar con fuerza.

Sintió cómo los músculos de la espalda de Edward se ponían tensos justo antes de que éste alcanzara el éxtasis del placer.

Tras varios minutos sintió cómo su respiración se tranquilizaba y notó su pegajoso sudor entre los cuerpos de ambos. Se percató de que él todavía la tenía abrazada con fuerza.

Miró su oscuro pelo y su bella cara, cara que estaba apoyada en su pecho.

En una ocasión se había prometido a sí misma que cuando creciera tendría un matrimonio de amigos, de iguales. Una verdadera pareja.

Pero aquello no se parecía en nada a aquellos dulces sueños de niña. No había nada tierno en aquel matrimonio, sino que era algo terrenal, oscuro, caliente.

Se preguntó si aquel hombre, aquel príncipe oscuro que le había robado toda su inocencia, era el diablo. U otra cosa…

Se planteó si podría ser feliz como su esposa… consciente de que lo compartía con otras mujeres. Sabía que no podría serlo.

Pero si por algún milagro él pudiera ser fiel…

—Edward…

Él abrió los ojos abruptamente.

—Los bebés —dijo, apartándose de ella—. ¿Les he hecho daño?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y vaciló.

—Me estaba preguntando…

—Vamos a dormir —sugirió entonces él, estirándose al lado de ella y abrazándola.

Aquello hizo que Bella se sintiera bien. Demasiado bien. A pesar de su miedo y de los celos que sentía al pensar en las otras mujeres de Edward, comenzó a quedarse adormilada en sus brazos, envuelta en la seguridad y comodidad que éstos le ofrecían…

.

.

.

.

Bella se despertó sintiendo más hambre que nunca en su vida. Durante varios minutos oyó la tranquila respiración de Edward y los pájaros que cantaban fuera de la casa. Sonrió.

Se ruborizó al pensar en todo lo que habían hecho en la cama su marido y ella. Su marido. Edward era su marido. ¡Y vaya noche, o mañana, nupcial habían tenido!

Le sonaron las tripas del hambre que tenía. Se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata blanca que le quedaba muy grande. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró té en el armario. Entonces encendió la tetera. Puso dos trozos de pan en la tostadora y, cuando estuvieron listos, los untó de mantequilla. Una tostada para cada bebé.

Sonriendo abiertamente agarró su té, sus tostadas y salió afuera. Se sentó en el patio para contemplar cómo el sol de la tarde se reflejaba en la piscina y en el océano.

Se percató de que estaba sintiendo algo que jamás había experimentado.

Felicidad. Una inmensa e inexplicable alegría.

Respiró profundamente. La playa de arena blanca estaba muy tranquila y el océano parecía extremadamente azul bajo el intenso sol brasileño.

Pero entonces oyó cómo vibraba el teléfono de Edward dentro de la casa, vibración que la ponía enferma. Y oyó la voz de él…

— ¿Eli?

Su sentimiento de felicidad se esfumó como el humo.

Agarró con fuerza la taza en la que estaba tomando su té. Eli. De nuevo. Se preguntó por qué no podía aquella mujer dejar en paz a Edward… ni en su luna de miel.

La humillación y los celos se apoderaron de ella. Miró las tostadas, pero había perdido el apetito. Se acercó lentamente a las puertas de cristal que daban al interior de la casa para poder oír lo que decía él.

—_chau_ —dijo Edward. A continuación se bajó de la cama.

Bella se apartó de la puerta. Trató de no sentirse herida y se forzó en que aquello no le importara. En realidad nunca había esperado que él la amara. Aquél era un matrimonio de conveniencia por el bien de sus bebés.

Pero los celos no la abandonaban. Le dolía tanto que era imposible fingir otra cosa.

Se preguntó si sería capaz de pedirle que dejara a sus otras mujeres y que le fuera fiel…

—Ahí estás —Edward salió al patio y se puso a su lado—. _Bom dia_, mi preciosa esposa —añadió, dándole un beso en la sien.

Ella pudo sentir que estaba tenso y que estaba tratando de esconder sus emociones.

—Hay muchas olas esta mañana —comentó él, mirando el océano.

Bella dejó su taza sobre la mesa y le puso las manos en la espalda a Edward, el cual se giró para mirarla.

— ¿Quién es Eli? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué te telefonea?

—No quiero hablar de eso —contestó él.

—Una vez dijiste que tu esposa tendría el derecho a preguntar.

—Sí —concedió Edward—. Algún día te lo contaré. Pero ahora no.

Bella sintió cómo las lágrimas le brotaban a los ojos.

— ¡No puedes esperar que te comparta!

—Querida…

— ¡No me llames así! —espetó ella—. ¡No te atrevas a insultar mi inteligencia fingiendo que te preocupas por mí!

—Me compartirás, Bella. No tienes otra opción. De la misma manera en la que yo tampoco tendré otra opción más que compartirte.

—Yo jamás…

—Con nuestros hijos —interrumpió él.

— ¡No es lo mismo!

—Os daré tanto a los niños como a ti un buen hogar. Tendrás a tu disposición una inmensa fortuna y la protección que conlleva mi apellido. No me pidas más. Todavía no.

— ¡Pero yo soy tu esposa!

—Hay algunas cosas que un hombre no discute con su esposa.

Bella negó con la cabeza. No podía creer aquello. Se preguntó por qué Edward simplemente no admitía que tenía una amante y así paliaba sus dudas.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Exigió saber—. ¿Es guapa?

—Esta conversación se ha terminado —contestó él con frialdad—. Acepta que tengo mis secretos.

—Está bien —dijo Bella—. Guarda tus secretos.

—Vístete —ordenó entonces Edward—. Tenemos que regresar a Río de inmediato.

— ¿Ahora? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! Nuestra luna de miel…

—Nuestra luna de miel se ha terminado —respondió él—. Tengo negocios en Río.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo? Y de nuevo aparece la misterios Eli, será q Bella no tendrá un respiro! Que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios! Les prometo q en el próximo capitulo, serán la identidad de la mujer misteriosa! Ya estamos en cuenta regresiva… no le queda mucho al fic!**

**Besos y nos leemos**


	16. Chapter 15

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 15**

¡Seguro! Bella pensó que podía imaginarse qué clase de negocios eran aquéllos. Se preguntó qué clase de poder ejercía la tal Eli sobre él.

—No quiero marcharme.

—Nos marchamos en cinco minutos. Estate preparada —ordenó de nuevo Edward, entrando en la vivienda sin mirar atrás.

Pocos minutos después, Bella estaba vestida con una amplia camisa blanca y unos pantalones color caqui. Sintiéndose extremadamente triste, salió de la casa de la playa y siguió a su esposo hacia el helicóptero que les esperaba en lo alto de un acantilado. Pero repentinamente le temblaron las rodillas y se detuvo. Se llevó una mano a la boca.

Como si de alguna manera hubiera sentido su sufrimiento, Edward se dio la vuelta. Se apresuró a acercarse a ella.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Le preguntó—, ¿Estás enferma?

—Creo… creo que sólo tengo hambre. Y sed. Preparé unas tostadas, pero no me las comí…

Edward le dio unas órdenes a uno de sus guardaespaldas. Cuando Bella estuvo sentada en el asiento de cuero del helicóptero, una de las empleadas de la casa apareció allí con un bocadillo de jamón y queso, una manzana y una botella de agua.

— ¡Que tenga buen viaje, _senhora_!

—Si sigues teniendo sed, también hay zumo y leche —le informó Edward, señalando un pequeño frigorífico que había en el helicóptero—. Y en esa caja hay galletas y patatas. Una vez lleguemos a casa, a Luisa le encantará prepararte lo que te apetezca comer.

—Gracias —ofreció Bella, observando cómo despegaba el helicóptero.

Durante el breve trayecto hasta Río, él estuvo trabajando con su ordenador portátil y contestando llamadas en su teléfono móvil.

Ella se preguntó cómo podía Edward ser tan amable un momento y al siguiente ser tan frío. Se percató de que era porque sólo le interesaban los bebés. Quería que ella estuviera cómoda por el bien de los niños, pero no le importaban nada sus sentimientos.

Todas las promesas que su cuerpo le había hecho en la cama, cada susurro de amor que conllevaban sus caricias, habían sido mentira.

Se terminó de beber el agua y de comer la manzana. Entonces se echó para atrás en el asiento y se preguntó de nuevo por aquella mujer. Eli. ¿Qué clase de mujer podía tener tanto poder sobre Edward?

Durante el año que había estado trabajando para él, había aprendido que era conocido como el _playboy_ al que nadie podía cazar, el hombre que jamás se comprometería con ninguna mujer.

Eli debía de ser muy bella, pero para haber capturado a Edward de aquella manera debía de ser algo más. Debía de ser sofisticada, elegante, poderosa. Seguramente tenía una licenciatura en Empresariales, hablaría cinco idiomas, sería propietaria de su propia empresa y viajaría en su propio avión privado.

Y, desde luego, sería extremadamente tentadora en la cama.

No como ella, que sólo había tenido dos noches de experiencia sexual en toda su vida… ¡ambas con el mismo hombre!

No podía competir con una mujer tan perfecta. Para Edward, ella sólo era la madre de sus hijos y la persona que ocasionalmente le calentaba la cama. Para él, ella sólo representaba una posesión más. Y como ya había completado su toma de poder sobre ella, se había aburrido y estaba buscando un nuevo reto.

Mientras que ella…

Al descender el helicóptero al llegar a Río, respiró profundamente.

Estaba enamorada de él.

Se había vuelto a enamorar de Edward. Y le dolía profundamente ver cómo él podía insultarla y humillarla de aquella manera en el segundo día de su matrimonio.

Todavía estaba temblando al haberse dado cuenta de todo aquello cuando aterrizaron en lo alto del edificio de oficinas Cullen. Bajaron a la calle en el ascensor y vieron que Tyler les estaba esperando con el coche.

—Leblon —le ordenó Edward a su chófer.

¿Leblon? Mientras se dirigían hacia el sur de la ciudad, Bella sintió cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón. Él había visitado aquel lujoso barrio de Río con anterioridad… durante su viaje de negocios en febrero. Había cancelado una reunión y le había pedido al chófer que le llevara a La Rúa Joao Lira. Distraía con todo el papeleo que había tenido que realizar, ella no había prestado mayor atención. Pero en aquel momento…

Incluso en febrero él había estado viéndose con su otra mujer. Eli.

Y se preocupaba tan poco por sus sentimientos que no se molestaba siquiera en esconderlo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Cuando llegaron a Leblon se percató de que todas las casas y tiendas de la zona eran nuevas y bonitas.

Pero justo detrás de las edificaciones nuevas, las favelas se agolpaban en una colina y ensombrecían levemente la belleza de aquel barrio.

—Estamos aquí, _senhor_ —le dijo el chófer a Edward una vez detuvo el coche.

En ese momento Edward la miró por primera vez desde que habían salido de Bahía.

—Tyler te llevará a casa.

Bella lo miró y sintió cómo el fuego le quemaba por dentro.

—No te marches de esta manera. Por favor —le suplicó—. No te vayas con ella.

Él la miró sin ninguna expresión reflejada en la cara.

—Vete a casa, Bella.

A continuación se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta tras él.

El chófer arrancó de nuevo el vehículo y se unió al tráfico de Río. Ella se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventanilla trasera. Vio como Edward subía unas escaleras hasta llegar a la brillante puerta roja de una casa. Le abrió una preciosa chica de pelo castaño que le sonrió abiertamente. Lo tomó de la mano y le hizo entrar en la vivienda.

Una fría cólera, diferente a todo lo que había sentido en su vida, se apoderó de Bella. La furia le recorrió las venas y le congeló el corazón.

Se preguntó cómo se atrevía él a hacer algo como aquello.

—Detén el coche —le ordenó al chófer—. ¡Detenlo!

—No, _senhora_ Bella —contestó Tyler—. El _senhor_ me ordenó que la llevara a casa…

A ella le estaba latiendo el corazón con tanta fuerza que pensó que le iba a explotar en el pecho si no le decía a Edward lo que pensaba de él… y de su mujerzuela. Quizá ella no fuera la mujer más glamorosa ni educada del mundo, ¡pero no se merecía que la trataran como si fuera una bolsa de patatas vacía!

—Está bien —espetó—. ¡No detengas el coche!

Mientras el vehículo todavía se movía, abrió la puerta. Gritando, horrorizado, el chófer pisó el freno en medio del tráfico.

Bella se bajó del coche y se dirigió a la acera. Jadeando y con la cara roja debido al enfado que sentía, se apresuró a llamar a la misma puerta que había llamado Edward.

Llamó una, dos veces.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. La misma bella mujer respondió. Era tan bella, encantadora, misteriosa e irresistible como había temido Bella.

Habló con el típico acento de la flor y nata británica. Frunció el ceño al mirarla.

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Tú debes de ser Eli. Dile a Edward Cullen que su esposa está aquí.

.

.

.

.

—Bella —dijo Edward con el enfado reflejado en la cara al verla entrar en aquella casa.

— ¡No te voy a compartir! —espetó ella—. ¡No lo haré!

—_Maldicâo_, (Maldita sea) no voy a aguantar esto… ¡ni de ti ni de nadie!

— ¿Esperas que simplemente acepte la historia que me cuentes? —exigió saber Bella, a punto de llorar—. ¿Crees que debería estar callada y agradecida? ¿Crees que debería aceptar tu engaño? ¡Pues no lo haré! —Añadió, apretando los puños—. Soy tu esposa, tengo sentimientos y espero que tú… espero…

Se preguntó qué esperaba realmente.

Esperaba que Edward fuera tan sincero como ella lo era con él.

Esperaba que la amara como lo amaba ella a él. ¡Era una idiota!

—Maldito seas —susurró, dejándose caer en el sofá del salón de aquella casa. Trató de esconder sus sollozos—. Vete al infierno.

Edward se acercó a ella de inmediato y la abrazó con una inesperada delicadeza. Le besó la sien y le acarició el pelo.

—Ella no es mi amante, Bella —dijo—. No lo es.

—Pero…

—No me hubiera casado contigo si hubiera pretendido serte infiel —continuó él con la emoción reflejada en los ojos.

Ella lo miró. Tenía miedo de creerle.

—Entonces… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No quería que lo supieras —contestó Edward, tenso—. Me daba… vergüenza.

— ¿Vergüenza?—Bella emitió un pequeño grito—. ¿De qué?

—Debes saber una cosa; cuando te forcé a casarte conmigo, te entregué mi fidelidad. Jamás romperé mi promesa. Nunca.

—Pero el nuestro no es un matrimonio de verdad —comentó ella, agitando la cabeza. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

En ese momento él la besó y provocó que la pasión le recorriera las venas…

—Dime que esto no es verdad, que no es real —exigió Edward.

Bella oyó cómo chirriaba la puerta. Aturdida, levantó la mirada y vio a la mujer castaña que les había abierto la puerta a ambos. Esta llevaba una bandeja en las manos y la estaba mirando de muy mala manera. Le quedó claro que, si no era la amante de Edward, obviamente quería llegar a serlo.

— ¿Entonces… entonces por qué estás aquí con Eli… —le preguntó Bella a su marido en voz baja— si no es tu amante?

—Ah —dijo él, mirando a la mujer castaña—. Ella se llama Emily Young. Es una niñera.

— ¿Una niñera? —repitió Bella como atontada.

En ese preciso momento una niña pequeña, de más o menos cinco años, entró en la sala. Llevaba una muñeca en las manos. Se detuvo frente a Edward y lo miró con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó la pequeña en inglés, abrazando su muñeca—. ¡Márchate! ¡No quiero que estés aquí!

Edward se levantó.

—Hola, Eli —saludó, acercándose a la niña—. Te he echado de menos, _minha_ _pequeña_. (Mi Pequeña) Emily me telefoneó y me dijo que estabas preguntando por mí. He venido tan pronto como me ha sido posible.

— ¡No! ¡No te quiero! ¡Márchate!

Edward tomó a la pequeña en brazos. La muñeca que ésta sujetaba cayó al suelo.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame en el suelo! ¡No quiero que estés aquí, no te quiero aquí!

No era una niña preciosa, aparte del hecho de que todos los niños son bonitos. Tenía el pelo castaño desvaído, llevaba unas gruesas gafas y tenía los dientes torcidos. Estaba demasiado delgada y era demasiado seria para tener sólo cinco años.

— ¿Quién es ésa?—preguntó la niña, mirando a Bella.

—Es Bella —contestó Edward, acariciando el pelo de Eli—. Mi esposa —entonces se dio la vuelta—. Bella, me gustaría que conocieras a Elizabeth. Mi hija.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo! ya sabemos quien es la misteriosa Eli! Que creen que pase ahora? Porq creen que la niña no quiere a Edward? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Recuerden q estamos en cuenta regresiva, lastima, este fic es uno de mis favoritos!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	17. Chapter 16

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 16**

Una hora después, una vez la niña se hubo marchado a la cocina con su niñera para comer, Bella y Edward se sentaron en el sofá del salón. La tensión que había habido entre Eli y su padre durante la visita no había mejorado, a pesar de los intentos de éste.

Cuanto más trataba de complacer a la pequeña, más se apartaba ella de él.

—Contraté a Emily a través de una agencia. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija hasta las pasadas Navidades —explicó Edward—. Ha vivido en Río durante todos estos años, pero yo no lo sabía.

— ¿Dónde está su madre? —preguntó Bella con delicadeza.

—Está muerta.

— ¿Muerta?

—Ángela era bailarina… muy apasionada y llena de vida. Cuando la conocí, yo estaba construyendo una nueva mina en Saskatchewan. En nuestra tercera cita me pidió que me casara con ella y yo pensé que era una cazafortunas que estaba tratando de atraparme. No le hice ninguna pregunta. Simplemente rompí la relación. Cuando le dije que ella no significaba nada para mí, me dijo que ya había tenido suficiente. Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar embarazada.

—Oh, Edward…—dijo Bella, boquiabierta.

—Cuando me enteré de lo de Eli, no pude soportar pensar en el hecho de que, sin saberlo, había abandonado a mi hija durante cinco años. Me tenía que asegurar de que ninguna otra mujer se quedaba embarazada sin que yo lo supiera…

—Por eso te hiciste la vasectomía.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a Ángela?

—Trató de mantener sola a su hija, pero después de resultar herida ya no pudo hacerlo. Más tarde me enteré de que trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo cuando Eli tenía seis meses. Me envió una carta, pero nunca la recibí. Black la interceptó y amenazó a Ángela.

— ¿Jacob? —preguntó Bella, impresionada.

—Sí —contestó Edward.

— ¿Jacob? —gritó ella—. ¿Amenazó a la madre de tu hija?

—Cuando en Navidades me enteré de ello, me dijo que sólo había tratado de protegerme. Le escribió una carta a Ángela informándole de que, si trataba de ponerse de nuevo en contacto conmigo, haría que la arrestaran por extorsión —contestó él, tenso—. Y le ofreció comprarle el bebé por diez mil dólares.

— ¡Diez mil dólares!

—A Ángela le aterrorizó la idea de que Black tratara de robarle a su pequeña, por lo que jamás trató de volver a ponerse en contacto conmigo. Pero como no tenía familia ni apoyo de ningún tipo, terminó trabajando como prostituta de lujo en Río —continuó Edward. Hizo una pausa y miró a Bella con un gran vacío reflejado en los ojos—. Y fue así como murió. En Navidades uno de sus clientes la mató de una paliza.

Bella contuvo el aliento. Le costaba comprender el horror de todo aquello.

— ¿Y Eli?

—Ángela siempre la dejaba con una niñera cuando atendía a sus clientes. Eli sabe que su madre está muerta, pero no cómo ocurrió.

—Gracias a Dios —comentó Bella—. Pobre niña…

Aquello era una tragedia inmensa. Pensó en lo absurdos que habían sido sus celos. Su rival había sido una niña huérfana de madre.

—No te preocupes —dijo Edward con frialdad, malinterpretando la pausa de ella—. Comprendo que Eli es hija mía, no tuya. No espero que me ayudes a criarla.

—No digas tonterías —contestó Bella resueltamente—. Es tu hija. Debe vivir con nosotros.

— ¿Harías… eso? —preguntó él.

— ¡Desde luego! —Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño—. Lo que no comprendo es por qué sigue viviendo en esta casa con una niñera. ¿Por qué no ha vivido contigo desde que obtuviste la custodia?

—Yo trabajo muchas horas y viajo muy a menudo a Nueva York. Pensé que era mejor que se quedara en su propia casa…

— ¿En la casa en la que mataron a su madre de una paliza? —preguntó Bella, impresionada.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón —concedió él—. La verdad es que quiero que esté conmigo. Todos los días. Pero ella se niega a dejar este lugar. Cuando trato de hacer las maletas para llevármela, se pone a gritar y se abraza a Emily.

—No me gusta esa mujer, Edward. No confío en ella —confesó Bella, pensando que lo que la niñera quería era quedarse con él.

—Eli ha perdido a su madre. A mí no me conoce y yo simplemente no sé como acercarme a ella —Edward apoyó la cabeza en sus manos—. Pensé que, si le daba unos meses para que llorara la muerte de su madre, estaría dispuesta a aceptar su nueva vida como hija mía. Pero ahora estoy contra las cuerdas: no sé qué hacer. Aparte de invitar también a Emily a vivir con nosotros.

¿Emily viviendo con ellos? Horrorizada. Bella se quedó mirándolo.

—Simplemente tienes que ser firme.

— ¿Firme? —Repitió él, esbozando una adusta sonrisa—. ¿Con una niña de cinco años? ¿Quieres que la saque de su casa mientras grita y da patadas? No puedo hacer eso, Bella —entonces añadió—. ¡Qué Dios me ayude! No sé qué hacer.

Ella se quedó mirándolo durante un momento. Con cuidado, se acercó y le acarició su oscuro pelo. Edward parecía realmente abatido… destruido.

Mientras le acariciaba la cabeza observó cómo él cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pensó que tenía que hacer algo ya que no soportaba verlo sufrir de aquella manera. Ni a la pobre niña tampoco.

—Voy a ayudarte —aseguró.

Edward abrió los ojos para mirarla. Tenía una expresión muy vulnerable reflejada en la cara y ella se percató de que él se culpaba por todo. Por la muerte de Ángela, por el dolor de su hija…

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bella le dio un delicado beso en la frente.

—Voy a ir a hablar con ella. Todo va a salir bien, Edward —dijo—. Te lo prometo.

La esperanza que reflejaron los ojos de él casi le rompió el corazón. Entonces se dirigió a buscar a la niña a la cocina, pero no la encontró allí. Ni a Eli ni a su niñera. Frunciendo el ceño, subió a la planta de arriba. Se detuvo al oír voces tras la puerta de un dormitorio.

—Tu papi no te quiere —estaba diciendo Emily—. Es igual al otro hombre malo del que te hablé, el que le hizo daño a tu mamá. Yo soy la única que te puedo mantener segura. Si dejas que te lleve con él, te pegará y te gritará. A no ser de que yo esté contigo. Así que recuerda… ¡no te marches sin mí! Y entonces… me casaré con él y no tendré que trabajar nunca más…

La pequeña dijo algo en un tono de voz tan bajo que Bella no pudo oírlo. La niñera resopló en alto.

—Oh… ella. No, no es tu nueva mamá. Pero no te preocupes. Pronto nos desharemos de ella.

Bella abrió la puerta de par en par. Vio a una petulante niñera junto a una niña llena de lágrimas y la rabia se apoderó de ella.

— ¿Qué le estás diciendo? —exigió saber.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —Respondió Emily, esbozando una inocente sonrisa—. Simplemente le estaba diciendo que debe ser una niña buena para su papá. ¿Bajamos ya para cenar, señora?

Bella agarró a aquella maliciosa mujer por la muñeca.

—Eres horrible. Estás… despedida.

— ¡Despedida! —Repitió la niñera con el pavor reflejado en los ojos—. ¡Usted no me puede despedir! ¡Sólo el señor Cullen puede hacer eso!

— ¡Fuera! —gritó Bella—. ¡Márchate antes de que te pegue con mi zapato!

Emily salió corriendo de allí.

Aterrorizada, Eli gritó. Bella se arrodilló frente a ella.

—No pasa nada, cariño —dijo con voz dulce, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Emily sólo estaba siendo mezquina. Está equivocada. Tu padre te quiere. ¡Jamás te haría daño!

Trató de darle un abrazo, pero la pequeña se echó para atrás. La pobre Eli realmente creía cada maliciosa mentira que le había contado su niñera.

—Tu papi quiere que vengas a casa con nosotros, a quedarte… —continuó Bella, desesperada.

— ¡No!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante el dolor y la confusión de aquella pobre niña, Bella respiró profundamente y trató de encontrar una manera de poder hacer comprender a la pequeña.

—Queremos que estés con nosotros. Tendrás tu propia habitación, muchos juguetes y…

— ¡No! —Gritó Eli—. ¡No voy a ir!

—Y hermanos. Dos bebés —prosiguió Bella, desesperada—. Un hermanito y una hermanita con los que muy pronto podrás jugar…

Repentinamente los gritos cesaron.

Eli contuvo la respiración y se quedó mirando a la esposa de su padre.

— ¿Bebés? —susurró finalmente—. ¿Un hermano y una hermana?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Se puso las manos sobre la tripa.

—Tu padre y yo vamos a tener gemelos. A principios de noviembre.

—Pero… entonces… ¿por qué me queréis a mí? —preguntó la niña.

—Los bebés necesitan una hermana mayor que les enseñe como jugar —respondió Bella, acariciando el oscuro pelo de Eli.

—Oh… yo puedo hacerlo. Puedo enseñarles como jugar con una pelota y como montar en bicicleta. Y muchas otras cosas…

—Sé que puedes —contestó Bella, tendiéndole la mano—. Queremos que formes parte de nuestra familia, Eli. Te queremos. Te necesitamos.

— ¿Tú me quieres? —quiso saber la niña, mirándola tímidamente.

— ¡Sí! —contestó Bella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por las mejillas.

En pocas horas había llegado a querer a aquella niña huérfana de madre que desesperadamente quería pertenecer a una familia y ser amada. Igual que ella cuando había sido…

Contuvo el aliento y esperó con la mano tendida.

Eli puso su pequeña mano en la de Bella, lo que llenó el corazón de ésta de alegría.

—No te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo. Con nosotros siempre estarás segura y contenta.

Juntas, bajaron a la planta de abajo.

En el salón, Emily Young estaba hablando con Edward, el cual tenía una dura expresión reflejada en la cara. Pero Bella supo que la arrogancia de él era sólo una máscara para esconder el gran corazón que tenía.

—Su nueva esposa está celosa de la niña, señor Cullen —estaba alegando la bella niñera. Le puso una mano en el brazo a Edward—. ¡Está loca! No permita que aparte a la pequeña de mi lado. Creo que pretende hacerle daño a la niña. Está tratando de librarse de mí para así poder mandar a Eli a un internado… o a algún lugar peor. Si quiere a su hija, por el amor de Dios, ¡no permita que me despida!

Ambos levantaron la mirada al entrar Bella y Eli en el salón. La cara de Edward se iluminó al ver que su esposa llevaba a su hija de la mano.

—Estoy preparada, papá —dijo la pequeña tímidamente—. Quiero irme a casa con nuestra familia.

— ¡Oh, _pequeña_! —exclamó él.

La niña soltó la mano de Bella y tendió sus delgados bracitos. Edward se acercó a tomar a su hija en brazos.

—Después de todo… —dijo Eli alegremente— ¡alguien tiene que enseñarles a esos bebés a jugar!

—Gracias, Bella —ofreció Edward, abrazando estrechamente a su pequeña. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Gracias.

— ¡No puede confiar en ella! —Gritó Emily—. ¿En quién va a creer… en ella o en mí?

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Edward tomó la mano de Bella.

—Creo que mi esposa te ha despedido —dijo con frialdad—. Tienes cinco segundos antes de que te eche por la puerta.

—Usted no haría eso.

Edward dio un paso al frente y Emily se apresuró a salir de la casa.

Entonces él se dirigió a su pequeña familia.

—Vamos —dijo con ternura—. Vayámonos a casa —añadió, besando la mano de Bella.

En los oscuros ojos de él, ella vio reflejada una nueva calidez… y tras ésta la promesa de una intensa pasión.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Awwwww! Díganme q no solo fue a mi me q me pareció tierno este capitulo! aplausos para Edward! Por fin sabemos la historia completa! Puedo dar testimonio de q ya el me cae bien! Pero no todo es color de rosa… recuerden eso! Espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 17

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 17**

_**Te la voy a quitar**_**.**

Edward se quedó mirando la nota que tenía en las manos.

Al principio no había hecho caso de los anónimos. El primero había aparecido en su maletín cuando había regresado de un viaje de negocios a Nueva York a principios de junio.

El siguiente lo había encontrado en su avión privado en septiembre. Y en aquel momento había recibido aquél… en el coche que su esposa e hija utilizaban en Río.

Tyler le juró que no sabía como había llegado la nota al Bentley. Edward le creyó.

Sabía quién las había mandado. Jacob Black. El arruinado abogado había perdido todo y estaba perseguido por la policía americana. Aparentemente estaba decidido a vengarse de su ex jefe, ex jefe que había ofrecido evidencias en su contra.

Pero Edward no comprendió cómo podía Black dejar aquellos anónimos en lugares tan privados como lo estaba haciendo. No entendía cómo había burlado la vigilancia de sus guardaespaldas.

_**Te la voy a quitar**__._

Arrugó la nota y la tiró a una papelera que había en la calle junto al Carlton Palace.

Sus hombres detendrían a Black, pero le sorprendió que estuvieran tardando tanto. Él no podía proteger a su familia si no podía encontrar a su enemigo. Y ya había tenido suficiente. Había llegado el momento de que llamara a todos sus hombres… y de que pidiera algunos favores.

Al salir del ascensor en la planta novena, les dio algunas instrucciones a sus guardaespaldas. Seth le prometió que tendría más cuidado de lo normal.

Al abrir la puerta de su ático todavía estaba tenso. Dos pares de ojos femeninos le miraron alegremente desde la cocina. Eli llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y una diadema. Bella, a la que ya se le notaba mucho el embarazo, se había puesto una camiseta negra y unos pantalones rectos. Estaba muy guapa.

— ¡Papá, has llegado a casa justo a tiempo! —exclamó la niña, riéndose tontamente—. ¡He preparado yo sola la cena!

Bella iba a dar a luz en muy poco tiempo y Eli realmente había florecido tras haber pasado cinco meses con ella. Estaba más guapa.

—La cena huele muy bien —comentó Edward—. ¡Nunca antes me había preparado la cena una princesa!

—Oh, papá. El vestido no es para preparar la cena —dijo Eli, riéndose tontamente de nuevo—. ¡Me he vestido de princesa para el cumpleaños de Beatriz!

Edward recordaba vagamente que la hija de un General brasileño iba a celebrar su cumpleaños con una gran fiesta.

— ¿Te gusta mi diadema? —Preguntó la pequeña—. ¡Mamá y yo hemos pegado las piedras nosotras mismas!

—Ha sido divertido —comentó Bella, abrazando a la niña. Entonces miró a Edward—. Oh, acabo de hablar con mi abuela…

— ¿Sí? —contestó él.

—Ha recibido el regalo de cumpleaños que le mandaste y es la envidia de todas sus amigas. No te andas con tonterías cuando regalas algo, ¿verdad?

—La abuela que te crió se merece lo mejor —respondió él.

—No me puedo imaginar qué fue lo que te poseyó para mandarle a una señora de setenta años un Ferrari amarillo, pero ha estado dando vueltas con el coche por toda Pennsylvania.

—Me percaté del pintalabios naranja y supe que iba a hacer falta mucho para impresionarla.

—Me ha dicho que jamás se lo había pasado tan bien. Quiere que regresemos —Bella hizo una pausa—. Me ha mandado una lista de muchos colegios estupendos en Nueva York…

Irritado, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí también hay buenos colegios.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Nueva York… —dijo ella con añoranza.

— ¡Mamá! —Gimoteó Eli—. ¡Está quemando!

Bella ayudó a la pequeña a remover la salsa. A continuación le dio una cucharada a Edward para que la probara. Éste la saboreó con gusto.

—_Estava delicioso_! _Meus cumprimenlos ao cheje_. (Estaba delicioso! Mis cumplidos a Chef)

—Mis felicitaciones al chef —tradujo Bella con facilidad.

— ¡Tu portugués está mejorando!

—_Obrigada_ (Gracias) —contestó ella, sonriendo—. He tenido un buen maestro —añadió, mirando a Edward a los ojos—. Ah, le he permitido a Luisa tener la noche libre —comentó con una estudiada inocencia—. Mientras Eli esté en la fiesta, me temo que vamos a estar solos…

—Lo estaremos, ¿eh? —respondió él, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo ante la picara mirada de ella.

Incluso embarazada de nueve meses, para él Bella era la mujer más sexy del mundo. Hacían el amor cada noche…

_**Te la voy a quitar.**_

Al recordar la nota, se puso tenso. Miró el ático y pensó cuánto había cambiado éste durante los últimos meses. Ya no era un espacio lujoso y frío, sino que estaba lleno de fotografías de ellos y de Eli, así como de cómodos sofás y flores que adornaban las mesas.

Sentía aquel lugar como su hogar de una manera que no había hecho antes. Le encantaba. Y no por la nueva decoración, sino por Eli… y Bella.

Pero, frunciendo el ceño, pensó que tenía que encontrar a Black. En aquel momento.

—Ahora vuelvo —le dijo repentinamente a Bella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber ella.

Edward no quería mentirle, pero deseaba que su mayor preocupación fuera ir de compras para los bebés y jugar con Eli. No quería que se preocupara por un hombre de su pasado que les deseaba mal.

—No ocurre nada —contestó—, todo está bien.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que ella pudiera hacer más preguntas. Se dirigió a su despacho y telefoneó a varios amigos de agencias gubernamentales para pedirles algunos favores. También telefoneó a La INTHERPOL. Pero al colgar el teléfono continuó sintiéndose intranquilo.

Se dijo a sí mismo que sus hombres lo encontrarían. Aun así, estuvo distraído durante toda la cena. Tras el delicioso banquete, se despidió de Eli dándole un abrazo. Seth, el guardaespaldas en el que más confiaba, llevó la maletita de la pequeña y acompañó a ésta al coche que la esperaba abajo. La casa del General estaría llena de seguridad, por lo que supo que su hija estaría segura en aquel lugar.

—Noto que hay algo que te preocupa —le dijo entonces Bella, abrazándolo por la cintura—. Es mejor que me lo cuentes.

—Mi único problema es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos —contestó él, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Entonces llevó a su esposa al dormitorio y le hizo el amor con una intensidad casi desesperada. Tras ello, estuvo toda la noche abrazándola. Bella se quedó dormida en sus brazos, pero él no pudo dormir. Estuvo mirando al techo y entonces, antes de que amaneciera, se levantó de la cama.

— ¿Adónde vas?

Edward había pensado que ella todavía estaba dormida. La miró. Estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre las almohadas, desnuda de cintura para arriba. Tenía un aspecto tan exuberante y bello que le conmovió.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. La compra de Vahío…

—Olvídate del trabajo —pidió Bella—. Quédate en casa conmigo para que juguemos.

—Ésa es la manera de asegurarnos ser pobres.

—Creo que podríamos apañárnoslas con un par de millones menos.

—Es Black —espetó Edward—. Está amenazando con apartarte de mi lado.

Ante su sorpresa, ella se rió.

— ¿Jacob? ¡Claro que me desea! embarazada de nueve meses estoy tan guapa e irresistible —bromeó.

—Lo estás —dijo él, acercándose a darle un delicado beso en los labios—. Me ha mandado notas anónimas.

—Si son anónimas, ¿cómo sabes que…?

—Lo sé —respondió Edward con gravedad—. Y debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Hasta que no lo detengan, no debes salir del ático sin Seth. ¿Comprendes?

Bella agitó la cabeza y le alborotó el pelo a su esposo.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente lo admites?

— ¿Admitir el qué?

—Que me amas —contestó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Edward se quedó mirándola y la frente se le llenó de sudor.

— ¿Qué?

—Me amas, Edward —repitió Bella, sentándose en la cama—. Al igual que yo te amo a ti. Llevo enamorada de ti desde hace mucho… creo que desde la primera vez que me pediste que fuera a tu despacho para realizar una memoria del acuerdo Trock.

Edward se puso tenso y se apartó de ella. Su buen humor se había terminado. ¿Amarla? El amor era para las mujeres que no sabían mucho de la vida. Y para los hombres que eran demasiado débiles como para controlarse. El amor convertía a los hombres en estúpidos.

Los hacía vulnerables.

Y él no podía permitir que le ocurriera nada de eso. No cuando había tanto en juego.

—Me amas —susurró Bella—. Por favor, necesito oírlo. Durante todos estos meses he estado rezando y esperando que lo dijeras. Pensé que, si te demostraba cuánto te amo y te daba un amoroso hogar, tú…

—Bella, no puedo ocuparme de esto ahora —contestó él, dándose la vuelta—. Tengo que ducharme.

— ¿Edward?

—No te amo, ¿comprendes? —espetó él con fiereza.

Ella se quedó pálida. Trató de hablar, pero no pudo.

—No te amo —insistió Edward—. Y si tú me amas a mí, lo siento mucho. Jamás quise tu amor. Tenemos una asociación, querida. Una amistad. Una intensa conexión en la cama. Una familia maravillosa. Pero eso es todo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, debería ser suficiente!

—No te creo —respondió Bella apasionadamente—. La manera en la que me besas, la manera en la que quieres protegerme…

Repentinamente, Edward se marchó de la habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

—Tengo que arreglarme.

Se dio una ducha muy rápida y se vistió apresuradamente. Cuando regresó al dormitorio vio que ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la salita que éste tenía. Se había puesto su bata, estaba abrazándose a sí misma y mirando al suelo.

—Bella… —comenzó a decir él, conmovido— podemos hablar más tarde.

—Está bien —contestó ella débilmente—. Más tarde.

Bella no levantó la mirada al marcharse él, que se dirigió a su moderna oficina en La Avenida Rio Branco. Se vio con Andrew MacCandless, jefe de seguridad internacional de su compañía, y leyó los informes sobre los últimos movimientos de Black. Éste había viajado a Sao Paulo desde Nueva York en un avión que le habían prestado. Según parecía, le había prometido a una pareja de Park Avenue que pronto recibirían unos gemelos recién nacidos a cambio de cuatro millones de dólares.

Edward se dijo a sí mismo que lo iba a encontrar. Le ordenó a su jefe de seguridad que llevara a Río un pequeño ejército si eso era lo que se requería. Justo cuando éste se marchó para llevar a cabo las órdenes de su jefe, su secretaria le habló por el interfono.

—Su esposa está aquí, señor.

— ¿Aquí?

—Me acaban de informar desde la recepción de la planta de abajo. ¿Les digo que la hagan subir?

Edward no quería ver a Bella en aquel momento. No había nada de qué hablar. Ella lo amaba, pero él no la amaba a ella.

Y ver su dolor le destruía. Le distraía…

Pero no podía hacerla marchar.

—Que la hagan subir.

Mientras la esperaba se percató de que prefería morir antes que permitir que algo le pasara a su esposa. Y ello significaba que la amaba…

Se quedó petrificado.

Bella había cambiado todo en su vida. Había convertido una existencia fría y vacía en una vida llena de color y de amor.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por haber sido tan estúpido y no haberse dado cuenta antes de que la amaba. Además, el amor no le hacía vulnerable, sino que saber que su amor era correspondido por ella le hacía sentirse más fuerte que nunca…

Oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Su esposa entró en el despacho. Estaba pálida.

—Bella —dijo él, acercándose a ella de inmediato. Estaba desesperado por abrazarla—. _Meu amor_. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí. Tengo que decirte que… esta mañana, cuando…

Ella se echó para atrás.

—No me toques.

Edward se quedó helado. No pudo apartar la mirada de la cara de ella y se dio cuenta de que la expresión que ésta reflejaba era distante y extraña. No parecía Bella.

—He venido a despedirme —dijo ella—. Me marcho.

— ¿Qué? —susurró él.

—Has dejado bastante claro que jamás me amarás, así que me marcho a casa. A Nueva York.

—No —agarrándola con fuerza, Edward la miró—. Bella, tienes que escucharme. Jamás debí haberte dicho lo que te dije esta mañana…

—Pues a mí me alegra que lo hicieras —interrumpió ella—. Ya era hora de que me enfrentara a la verdad.

—Eres mi esposa y estás embarazada de mis hijos. No quiero que te marches. Nunca.

—No me queda otra opción —contestó ella, apartando la mirada.

—Pero, Bella, yo… yo… —Edward trató de confesarle que la amaba, pero le fue imposible—. Sí que tienes otra opción. No te estoy ordenando que te quedes. Te lo estoy pidiendo —añadió. Entonces habló en voz muy baja—. Por favor, quédate. Por mí.

—No puedo —contestó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos—. Quiero el divorcio.

— ¿El divorcio? Pero… ¿por qué? —quiso saber él, que apenas podía respirar debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Estoy enamorada de otra persona.

— ¿De quién? —exigió saber Edward.

—De Jacob —respondió ella, susurrando.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. No comprendía nada.

—Tú nunca me trataste como yo quería —continuó Bella—. Jamás me compraste flores ni me leíste poesía. No sabes nada del amor. Y Jacob sí. Él es el hombre que yo quiero.

Cada palabra que decía ella era como un navajazo en el cuerpo de él.

—Jacob Black es un monstruo —espetó Edward, enfurecido—. No puedes amarlo.

—Pero lo amo —insistió ella—. Podemos compartir la custodia —ofreció—. Los bebés llevarán tu apellido, pero yo obtendré el divorcio.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Oh oh… las cosas como q se pusieron calientes! Edward como siempre dándose cuenta de las cosas después q la daña -_-'.. este hombre parece q nunca va a cambiar!**

**Pero bueno, que les pareció? Jacob…. Que creen q pase ahora? Que hara Edward? Espero sus comentarios!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	19. Chapter 18

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 18**

—No —contestó él agarrándole el brazo con fuerza—. No, Bella. ¡Maldita sea, no! ¡No voy a permitir que te marches!

— ¡Me estás haciendo daño!

—Jacob Black jamás se acercará a mis hijos —espetó Edward, soltándola—. Ha acumulado una fortuna durante los anteriores dos años arruinando vidas inocentes.

—Yo protegeré a nuestros hijos…

— ¿Tú? Tú no puedes proteger a nadie. Eres tan débil como al principio pensé que eras. No le eres fiel a tus hijos ni a…—Edward hizo una pausa. Le dolía demasiado decir que no le era fiel a él—. ¿Qué le diré a Eli? ¿Qué otra madre la ha dejado?

—Dile… —Bella cerró los ojos—. Simplemente dile que la quiero. Y que todo lo que quise hacer fue mantenerla segura.

—No —contestó él. No podía creer que aquello estuviera realmente pasando. La angustia se apoderó de su cuerpo—. Eres mi esposa, Bella. Te necesitamos. Yo te necesito.

—Edward…

Él la abrazó y le mostró su corazón dándole un apasionado beso. Cuando se apartó de ella la miró a la cara en busca de lo que tanto había llegado a amar.

— ¿Y a mí? —Preguntó, susurrando—, ¿Qué tienes que decirme a mí?

—Todo lo que tengo que decirte es… adiós.

Edward abrió la boca con la intención de decirle que no pretendía dejarla marchar. Ella era su esposa. La madre de sus hijos. La iba a forzar a quedarse con él ya que Bella le pertenecía.

Pero entonces se percató de que las cosas no eran de aquella manera. Ella no le pertenecía.

_Ambos _pertenecían juntos.

Si ella quería ser libre, él no podía forzarla a quedarse a su lado. No podía atarla a la cama. La amaba.

Respiró profundamente. Sin Bella ya no serían una familia y él habría perdido todo lo que había llegado a amar.

Pero como la amaba no tenía otra opción que dejarla marchar.

—Hasta que nazcan los bebés, Seth estará constantemente a tu lado —informó con frialdad—. Después, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Te concederé el divorcio.

—Seth ya me está esperando —contestó ella.

—Bien —espetó él, dándose la vuelta al sentir cómo las lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos—. _Sai fora_, (Sal) Bella, me pone enfermo mirarte. No te marches de Río. Mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo.

—Adiós, Edward —dijo sin mirarlo—. Siempre te amaré.

Él se sentó en la silla de su escritorio una vez ella se hubo marchado. Puso la cabeza entre las manos. Había confiado en Bella. La había amado. Y había estado completamente seguro de que ella también lo amaba a él.

De repente recordó lo que su esposa le había pedido que le dijera a Eli. Que la amaba y que todo lo que había querido hacer había sido mantenerla segura.

Eli.

Agarró el teléfono. Telefoneó al móvil de Bella y al de Seth, pero ninguno contestó. A continuación telefoneó a los miembros de seguridad del edificio, quienes le informaron de que la señora Cullen y su guardaespaldas ya habían salido de allí.

Con las manos temblorosas, telefoneó a los miembros de su personal en el hotel. Pero nadie contestó. Finalmente obtuvo resultado al telefonear a su jefe de seguridad.

—Acabo de llegar al Carlton Palace, señor Cullen —contestó Andrew MacCandless—. Parece que alguien ha dejado fuera de juego a todos los guardaespaldas al ponerles algo en el café. Nadie ha muerto, pero me acabo de encontrar a Tyler encerrado en un armario. Respira con dificultad… parece que alguien lo ha intoxicado con cloroformo. Hay una ambulancia de camino.

— ¿Y Eli? —exigió saber Edward. Estaba muy nervioso.

—No la he visto, señor Cullen —contestó MacCandless—, estamos buscando por todo el edificio. Seth Carneiro estaba con ella cuando salió de la casa del General esta mañana.

Seth…

Edward había confiado en su guardaespaldas para proteger a su esposa y a su hija. Pero éste era el hermano de su antiguo rival en la favela… el hombre que jamás le había perdonado el hecho de haber conseguido una vida mejor.

En ese momento comprendió como había sido traicionado y como los anónimos habían llegado a su casa, a su despacho, a su coche…

—Seth Carneiro nos ha traicionado. Está trabajando para Black. Encontradle y así llegaremos a Eli… y a Bella.

Bella… ella jamás había dejado de amarlo. Había estado tratando de protegerlos… a todos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Lo he hecho —dijo Bella en voz baja—. Le dije que quería el divorcio porque estaba enamorada de ti. Ahora cumple tu parte del trato y déjala marchar.

Jacob sonrió. Su sonrisa era la misma, pero todo lo demás en él había cambiado. No se había afeitado durante meses y su ropa estaba sucia y arrugada.

Estaba casi irreconocible, pero no sólo con respecto a su apariencia. Bella jamás se hubiera imaginado que mantendría a una niña de seis años como rehén para vengarse. Miró a la asustada pequeña y le costó creer que no hacía mucho ella misma se había sentido mal por la manera en la que había tratado a Jacob Black.

—Buen trabajo —contestó él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sabía que sólo necesitabas la motivación precisa para deshacerte de Cullen.

—Deja que la niña se marche —pidió Bella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, claro. De todas maneras nunca me han gustado mucho los niños —respondió Jacob, empujando a Eli hacia Seth—. Llévala a su casa, o lo más cerca posible que puedas sin que te arresten —le ordenó al guardaespaldas. Entonces volvió a dirigirse a Bella—, ¿Ves? No soy una mala persona. Simplemente tú me has forzado a hacer cosas malas.

Eli sollozó y Bella se arrodilló delante de ella. La abrazó estrechamente.

—Todo saldrá bien —susurró—. Estarás segura. Él te va a llevar a casa —entonces se dirigió a Seth—. Si le haces daño…

—No lo haré. Estoy en esto por el dinero —contestó el guardaespaldas—. Además, no es de mí de quien debería preocuparse, _senhora. Tchau._

Mientras se marchaban. Bella cerró los ojos y rezó para que la pequeña estuviera bien. Edward la encontraría. Pensó que éste ya se habría percatado de que ella jamás se divorciaría de él, no cuando le había dicho que lo amaría para siempre…

—Por fin solos —dijo Jacob, esbozando una empalagosa sonrisa.

Ella miró la vieja casa de hormigón en la que se encontraban, casa situada en el laberinto de las favelas, y sintió cómo su tripa se ponía tensa con una nueva contracción. Había estado sintiendo contracciones durante toda la mañana. Había sentido la primera después de que Edward le hubiera dicho que no la amaba y, en cuanto Seth le hubo entregado la nota de Jacob, se habían hecho más intensas.

— ¿Por qué has hecho esto? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué me has obligado a decirle todas esas cosas horribles a Edward?

—Quería que él supiera como se siente el perder lo que más se ama —contestó Jacob—. Quería que sintiera como le rompían el corazón.

—Pero él no sentirá nada de eso. ¡No me ama!

—Llevo observándoos a los dos durante meses. Él no ha estado con ninguna otra mujer. Ni siquiera las mira. Llegaba a casa a las cinco en punto. ¿Tratas de decirme que no está enamorado? Buen intento.

Bella se preguntó si aquello podría ser cierto, si sería posible que Edward la amara…

—Edward Cullen piensa que es muy poderoso. Tiene una buena apariencia física, encanto, millones. Pero aun así yo le he superado. Te he ganado a ti.

En ese momento ella sintió una nueva contracción. Pero ésta fue más larga e intensa que las anteriores. La hizo sentirse débil y comenzó a sudar…

—Oh, Bella —dijo Black, sentándose en la cama y mirándola con una avergonzada expresión reflejada en la cara—. Te amo tanto, ¿no te das cuenta? Haría lo que fuera por ti. Desde aquel día en el que te vi en el Dairy Burguer con tu pelo oscuro brillando como un ángel, supe que eras distinta del resto. Jamás te reíste de mí. Me respetabas. Me admirabas. Y supe que serías mía. Pero siempre estabas tan preocupada por el dinero que me di cuenta de que tenía que ser rico para ti.

—Y lo conseguiste, ¿verdad? —Comentó ella, sintiendo cómo el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo—. Vendiste bebés para conseguir un beneficio.

—Parejas sin hijos, mujeres que pasaban demasiado tiempo en sus carreras… Todos tan ricos y tan desesperados por tener hijos. Mientras que hay muchas mujeres pobres que dan a luz hijos a los que no pueden mantener. O proteger. Simplemente estaba ofreciendo un servicio. Lo hice por ti, Bella. Siempre por ti.

Ella se sintió enferma. No comprendió como no se había dado cuenta antes del verdadero carácter de Jacob, de la profunda obsesión que sentía hacia ella.

—Pero Cullen lo estropeó todo —comentó Black, mirando la tripa de ella. Frunció el ceño—. Si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estarías embarazada de un hijo mío. Te hubiera tenido en la cama cada noche. Deseándome. Sólo a mí…

—No, Jacob —dijo ella en voz baja—. Cometí un error. Jamás debí haber aceptado casarme contigo. Lo que tú sientes por mí no es amor. Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Quizá tengas razón —concedió él—. La mujer a la que yo adoraba era inocente y pura. Jamás se hubiera abierto de piernas como una mujerzuela ante un _playboy_ brasileño…

Bella gritó. Jacob se levantó de la cama y la agarró del brazo.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó—. Sé que todo fue culpa de él. Te raptó. Ésa es la única explicación. ¿Pero te das cuenta de cómo el amor te puede llevar a hacer locuras? Verte embarazada me está perturbando. Pero no será por mucho tiempo…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella, susurrando.

—Conozco a un médico de por aquí. Dentro de una hora más o menos te va a ayudar a dar a luz y después serás libre para venir conmigo.

¿Libre? Aquella palabra aterrorizó a Bella.

—Los bebés… no salgo de cuentas hasta dentro de dos semanas —comentó.

—Falta muy poco. Los pequeños mocosos estarán bien. Irán a Manhattan con sus nuevos padres, los cuales me han pagado una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de unos gemelos recién nacidos. Ahora soy un hombre rico. Bella. No tanto como Cullen, pero te puedo comprar lo que quieras. Jamás tendrás que volver a trabajar. Tu único trabajo será amarme…

La tripa de Bella se puso tan tensa que ésta casi se cayó al suelo. Se dijo a sí misma que debía salir de allí. Si daba a luz a sus gemelos en aquel momento, Jacob se los quitaría. Edward y ella jamás los volverían a ver.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Por sus hijos… ¡y por el hombre que amaba!

—Si te llevas a los bebés. Edward te matará —le advirtió a Jacob, sentándose en la cama al sentir cómo las piernas amenazaban con fallarle.

—Ni siquiera me encontrará —contestó él con desdén—. En cuanto nos marchemos de aquí, desapareceremos para siempre.

Bella no podía permitir que aquello ocurriera. Tenía que distraerle. Con el corazón revolucionado, se desabrochó los botones superiores de la camisa para que Jacob pudiera verle el escote.

—Oh, hace mucho calor aquí —comentó, abanicándose—. ¿Por qué no permites que Edward se quede con los bebés, Jacob? Entonces nosotros dos nos podremos marchar juntos.

—Quiero que Cullen sufra —susurró Black—. Y esos bebés son mi modo de conseguir dinero para huir. Quiero esos cuatro millones de dólares. El avión privado nos llevará al oeste de África, a un lugar en el que él jamás nos encontrará.

Ella trató de enmascarar su miedo.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por marcharnos? —Preguntó, tumbándose en la cama—. ¿Por qué no nos podemos quedar y divertirnos aquí mismo?

—Sí… —estremeciéndose, Jacob hundió la cara en el pelo de ella y respiró profundamente.

Bella sintió cómo acercaba las manos para tocarle los pechos. Le ponía enferma, pero se forzó en mantenerse quieta.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Edward. Él era tan poderoso, tan inteligente. Sabía que los encontraría, sólo tenía que darle tiempo para hacerlo.

Jacob le apretó un pecho con cuidado para a continuación acariciarle el otro.

—Sí —dijo—. Es estupendo… como siempre pensé que sería.

Pero la repugnancia se apoderó de Bella. Al tratar él de besarla, luchó para evitarlo. Y cuando Jacob se echó sobre su cuerpo le dio una patada en la cara.

Él cayó de espaldas, aturdido. Pero al tratar ella de salir de la casa. Jacob la agarró del pelo. Gruñendo, la volvió a tumbar en la cama.

—Es así como van a ser las cosas, ¿verdad? —dijo él, agarrando un cuchillo de una bandeja—, está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera…

Al levantar Jacob el cuchillo, Bella emitió un desesperado grito.

En ese preciso instante alguien se acercó a Black y lo tiró al suelo.

—Cullen —gimoteó Jacob—. ¿Cómo…?

Edward no contestó. Pero bajo la máscara de cólera que reflejaba su cara. Bella reconoció el miedo. _Había tenido mucho miedo de perderla_.

Jacob se levantó del suelo y trató de clavarle el cuchillo. Edward le dio un puñetazo en la cara, pero Black le clavó el cuchillo en la mano. La sangre brotó de los dedos del brasileño, pero su cara no reflejó más que rabia… no había rastro de dolor.

En ese momento el cuchillo cayó al suelo.

—Compasión, por favor —suplicó Jacob, tratando de proteger su cara—. No me hagas daño.

—Ya te mostré compasión en dos ocasiones —contestó Edward, dándole de nuevo un puñetazo en la cara—. Pero tú has amenazado a mi esposa y a mis hijos. ¡Jamás volveré a tener compasión contigo!

—Edward —susurró ella—. No me ha hecho daño. Por favor… déjalo marchar.

— ¡Sí, déjame marchar! —exigió Jacob.

—Te dejaré marchar, Black —concedió Edward—. Pero sólo porque ella me lo ha pedido. Pero si te vuelvo a ver alguna vez…

— ¡Jamás me volverás a ver!

Bella volvió a sentir una fuerte contracción.

—Ayuda, Edward —suplicó con la voz entrecortada—. Los bebés…

—Bella, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó su esposo, acercándose a ella de inmediato.

— ¿Eli? —quiso saber ella—. ¿La… encontraste…?

—La niña está bien —contestó él—. La tenemos. También encontramos a Seth. Pero si Black te ha hecho daño…

—Estoy bien —respondió ella entre sollozos—. Pero estoy teniendo contracciones. Los bebés ya vienen.

Edward la tomó en brazos.

—Ahora estás a salvo, querida —dijo de manera tranquilizadora—. Mis guardaespaldas están justo aquí fuera. Te llevaremos al hospital.

—Viniste a por mí —comentó Bella, acariciándole la cara—. Sabías que jamás te dejaría. Sabes que te amo para siempre.

—Lo sabía… simplemente tardé demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta. Perdóname por haber sido un cobarde y un tonto —Edward la miró con el brillo de las lágrimas reflejado en los ojos—. Te amo, Bella. Tú fuerza, tu corazón puro… Quiero que sepas que te amaré hasta el día en que muera.

Ella sintió como la alegría se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Pero vio como Jacob se acercaba a ellos con una pistola en la mano…

— ¡Edward! —gritó—. ¡Cuidado!

Edward se dio la vuelta con ella en brazos. Pero lo hizo despacio, demasiado despacio…

—Si yo no puedo tenerla… —dijo Jacob con voz ronca.

Entonces disparó.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Bueno llegamos al final de la historia… NO QUIERAN MATARME, solo nos falta el Epilogo… lo se puede q sea una tortura dejarlos asi, pero no hubo de otra…lo siento! Pero bueno, en fin, que les pareció? Que creen? Ansio leer sus comentarios! **

**Por cierto espero pasen por mi nueva locura de adaptación, se llamara "Lecciones para seducir", espero les guste! Aquí les dejo el link:** s/9308299/1/

**Besos y nos leemos!**


	20. Epilogo

**La historia no es mía****, le pertenece a Jennie Lucas y los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Pasión en Rio de Janeiro**

**Capitulo 19**

— ¡Oh, mamá, mira! ¡Nieve!

El día de Navidad amaneció soleado, aunque había nevado por la noche. Bella levantó la mirada. Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón de su nuevo hogar de Nueva York. Tenía a uno de sus pequeños de seis semanas en brazos, mientras la hermana gemela de éste dormía en la cunita a su lado. Reinaba la tranquilidad ya que los empleados tenían el día libre.

— ¿Podemos salir, mamá? —suplicó Eli, a quien Bella había adoptado oficialmente—. Por favor.

— ¡Es el día de Navidad! —Contestó su madre—. ¿No quieres abrir tus regalos?

—Sí, pero… —contestó la niña, mirando el árbol de Navidad—. ¡Nunca antes había visto la nieve!

Bella oyó como crujían las escaleras. Le encantaba oír como crujían las cosas en aquella casa de cien años de antigüedad… sobre todo cuando reconocía las pisadas.

—Edward —dijo.

Se le iluminó la cara al entrar él en la sala.

Incluso vestido con una camiseta blanca, pantalones de pijama y con el pelo alborotado, para ella era el hombre más guapo del mundo.

—Bella —Edward se acercó a su esposa y sonrió. Entonces le dio un beso en los labios—. _Feliz Natal_, _meu amor (Feliz Navidad mi amor)._

—Feliz Navidad —contestó ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¿Papá? —dijo Eli alegremente—. ¿Podemos ir a jugar con la nieve?

—Espera un momento, pequeña —respondió su padre, estirándose.

—Gracias por hacerle compañía a Anthony ayer por la noche —dijo Bella, sonriendo al percatarse de las ojeras que tenía Edward.

—No hubiera querido hacer otra cosa —contestó él, mirando el bebé que su esposa tenía en brazos.

Bella pensó que la vida era un milagro. Desde que el padre de sus hijos le había dicho que la amaba, cada día era un nuevo y preciado milagro para ella.

Cuando Jacob les había apuntado con la pistola en la favela, había pensado que sus vidas se habían terminado. Había sentido como Edward se había girado para proteger tanto a los bebés como a ella con su cuerpo. Pero cuando el equipo de guardaespaldas había entrado en la favela, Jacob había dirigido la pistola contra sí mismo.

Los bebés habían nacido en el Bentley de Edward, camino del hospital. A pesar del miedo ante las complicaciones de un parto múltiple y de dar a luz en un coche, tanto Reneesme como Anthony habían nacido perfectamente. Otro regalo más por el que estar agradecida…

Navidades en Nueva York. Tres semanas atrás Edward le había comprado aquella histórica mansión de nueve habitaciones y cada día encontraba una nueva manera de hacerla feliz. No se daba cuenta de que simplemente el hecho de que la amaba ya era el mayor regalo de todos.

— ¿Dónde está Reneesme? —preguntó él.

—Durmiendo en la cunita.

— ¡Qué afortunada! —exclamó Edward. Bostezando, se dirigió a la cocina para servirse café.

Había estado despierto casi toda la noche con su hijo. Parecía que Anthony sólo dormía por las noches si su padre lo tomaba en brazos y le daba paseos por los pasillos de la mansión.

Bella miró con cariño a la pequeña Reneesme, la cual dormía mucho mejor que su hermano.

— ¡Papá! —suplicó Eli, dando saltitos. Ya se había puesto el abrigo encima del pijama y botas en sus descalzos pies.

—Yo puedo ayudarte, pequeña —dijo Leah al bajar las escaleras—. Te puedo enseñar como hacer un muñeco de nieve. Deja que me pinte los labios y nos vamos.

— ¿Pintarte los labios? —exclamó Bella—. ¿Con quién esperas encontrarte en el jardín?

—Una mujer nunca sabe dónde encontrará a su príncipe azul —contestó Leah con ligereza—. Aunque yo sólo estoy libre hasta año nuevo. ¡Harold Wynn me va a llevar al baile que se celebra en Forks!

Bella contuvo una sonrisa. Su abuela insistía en mantener su propia casa en Forks, aunque con frecuencia visitaba Nueva York durante los fines de semana para ver a sus nietos y comprar en La Quinta Avenida. Se había convertido en la reina de su pueblo, donde se paseaba por todas partes con su Ferrari amarillo. Incluso había comprado la mansión que se había puesto a la venta tras el suicidio de Jacob. Era la casa más grande de Main Street.

A Bella todavía le dolía recordar como Jacob se había quitado la vida aquel día en la favela, aunque al mismo tiempo le agradaba saber que ya no amenazaría más a su familia ni le robaría el bebé a ninguna otra mujer para ganar dinero.

Abrazó a su hijo estrechamente y observó como su abuela salía al jardín para jugar con Eli.

— ¡Papá, tú también debes venir! —Insistió la pequeña, deteniéndose en la puerta—. ¡Ven! —ordenó antes de salir fuera.

—Supongo que tengo que salir a jugar con la nieve —comentó Edward—. A no ser que me necesites —añadió, esperanzado.

—Yo siempre te necesito —contestó Bella, sonriendo—. Pero creo que en este momento Eli te necesita más.

Durante varios segundos ambos se quedaron mirando a sus bebés.

—Gracias por hacerme el mejor regalo que se le puede hacer a un hombre —dijo él—. Te amo, Bella.

Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero Edward la detuvo dándole un beso que en pocos instantes se convirtió en algo mucho más provocativo.

—Más tarde te daré tu regalo de Navidad —comentó al dejar de besarla.

— ¿Otro regalo? ¡Ya me has comprado esta casa!

—Tengo otra cosa en mente.

Al ver la hambrienta expresión que reflejaba la cara de su marido, Bella supo lo que pretendía darle y se estremeció. Hacía mucho que no hacían el amor ya que habían estado muy ocupados tras el nacimiento de los gemelos…

—En cuanto se queden dormidos, serás mía —susurró él. Tomó su abrigo del armario que había en el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta del jardín—. Siempre he querido hacerle el amor a una mujer que no llevara otra cosa puesta que una gargantilla de diamantes.

—Pero yo no tengo…

—No has visto lo que hay a los pies del árbol —contestó Edward pícaramente, saliendo al jardín a continuación.

Observando como su abuela, esposo e hija se tiraban pelotas de nieve los unos a los otros, Bella se percató de que nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz. Miró como dormían sus dos pequeñines. Jamás había soñado que la vida pudiera ser de aquella manera. El destino le había deparado una vida mucho mejor de la que ella jamás se había imaginado.

El destino… y Edward.

**Fin**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Bien aquí termina la historia… me encanto, no se a ustedes, pero además estoy depre, pos me gustaba mucho esta historia y de verdad no quería terminarla.. pero como sea, no hay de otra… espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi!**

**Quiero aclararles algo, dije q haria otra adaptacion pero lamentablemente me dijeron q ya estaba escrita, asi q no tengo nada preparado para subir, estoy depre… siento q voy a morir de aburrimiento sino encuentro algo q adaptar rapido…**

**Pero bueno, na' si encuentro algo q hacer les dejare saber, me encantaría tenerlos de nuevo! Ya saben, en mi otra adaptación!**

**Besos y nos leemos!**


End file.
